Naruto Bearing Pain And Love
by Demon of vengeance
Summary: What if naruto was more collected to himself? A near death experience leaves him scarred, he accepts Kyuubi as a dark guardian,he expresses his feelings through music and uses it as a weapon, Naruto x Tayuya , slight Naruxkin
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

"Talking"

"Talking or thoughts" Kyuubi, Possessed Naruto, Dark Naruto

Jutsu being used

**Beta'd By : Livesinshadows19**

Chapter 1: Beginning Of The End /Awakening

Don't own Naruto or the songs that will be included in the fanfic

"Talking" normal

"thoughts" or Demon or possessed Naruto talking

Jutsu used

Darkness... Darkness was all he could see above him. Flashes of light appeared as lightning streaked througt the sky , light enough to see a boy , no older than 19 . His pants in tatters with scorch marks , cuts and rips. His shirt torn off and lightly billowing against the wind , both pieces of clothing were covered in blood. He had scars all over his body from past fights and mutilations from the villagers of his home. His shoulders were slouched , weak from exhaustion , he shivered slightly from the rain that pelted his body.

Behind him was a demonic looking scythe , it had a bone like ivory hilt , coloured black. Curling upwards on the staff was a red tail , when it reached the blade , it had inscribed , a picture of a red fox. The blade was embedded into the ground and the hilt was sticking up at an angle . On the end of the hilt were several long wires that swayed against the strong wind.

The boy looked up and saw more lightning , the light from the electricity had shown his face , his cerulean blue eye's stared at the darkened weather with calmness , His blonde hedge hog like , dreaded hair drenched with small droplets of water falling every second. , a scar across his throat that nearly killed him when he was nine.

His shirt was ripped from his shoulders by the wind and flew away , he paid no mind to his last remaining clothing , but only what he was about to do. Looking five feet in front of him , he saw the edge of the cliff...The cliff , he remembered why he came out here. The Ocean . He always wanted to see it , he heard it was beautiful , but some rumours were said that it was a very empty part of the world.

Lightning flashed again and he saw the crashing waves of the vast ocean , walking four feet in front of him so he was only a foot away from the edge. He watched as flash after flash of lightning lit up the sky and the surrounding area.

"Naruto!" a voice called out , the boy , Naruto , blinked and looked behind him , seeing several figures rushing after him , a red haired girl was the first to approach him .

Tayuya , the girl he loved , the one he would risk everything just to see her smile. But what he had done , she would never understand...how could she understand? He took a step back , his cold stare boring into her figure , he looked past her and saw his childhood friends. Ino . Sakura. Hinata . Kin. The woman he protected for his late master Jiraiya , Tsunade . Kakashi . Lee , Kiba , Shino , Neji ,. Shikamar.u

These people who he helped , he bonded , the years he sacrificed to become friends with each of them. He felt dirty , like he betrayed them.

He inched his right foot to the very edge.

"Naruto , please don't!" Tayuya screamed , knowing what he was about to do.

"We can work this out! It's over ! Don't push us away, we can help you!" The red haired girl yelled over the loud thunders and crashing waves of water.

Naruto looked to his left , down towards the ground . His eye's fierce in determination but dulled in sadness . With a deep and dark voice , he looked up at the group of people.

"My vengeance."

He took another step back , slowly tipping himself back towards the edge of the cliff , into the roaring ocean , by this time Tayuya ran for him , hoping to catch him before he plummeted down a hundred foot drop into the vast sea.

"Ends now."

He fell , looking up as the edge of earth shrunk smaller and smaller with Tayuya screaming his name.

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

The echo of the scream was drowned out by the crashing ocean and the air rushing past his ears. After nineteen years of suffering , ten years of training to avenge his family, it had finally come to the end.

His death would be his release .

But it was not always like this.

Naruto , was once a down trodden boy who had nothing , where every second of his life was a war between him and the villagers. The jailer of Kyuubi , A Jinchuriki , a human sacrifice to house the very tailed demons , used as a weapon for each village.

Naruto's story starts at the age of nine.

Where he first met Kyuubi.

Where it was the first time he died.

Konohagakure. The village hidden in the Leaves. The Home and cage of the demon musician. The Mutilating Guitarist. The anger and despair of Kyuubi himself.

These nicknames belonged to one person. And that person : Uzumaki Naruto.

**October 10th , Down Town.**

This feeling of dread , the constant fear of each birthday , seared into his memory. Like a repeating nightmare. That's how he described it. Every time he would take a walk about the village on his birthday , a little mob would either beat him or try to kill him , but luckily he could run and go straight to his adoptive grandfather. They would disperse as soon as he entered the building , looking as though nothing was going on. But those stares , those cold hateful stares they give him. But today was different , a larger mob had taken the courtesy of boxing him in an alley that he tried to lose them in.

Bad luck has taken it's course upon the small boy as they brandished their weapons , cracked their knuckles or broken sake bottles to use to cut , gash or stab.

Fear had shaken the boy down to his knee's , looking only at a large , body builder like villager , as he cracked his knuckles before letting loose with a jaw fracturing right hook. Then a left , then right , then left. And then a painful jab to the nose where Naruto thought may have fractured his delicate cartilage..

The brute picked him up by the throat and threw him to the ground , then picking him up by the blonde boys arms and locking them in place with his own. From there , each villager ,started to beat , slash and stab the poor defenceless blonde. Screaming in agony as blood dripped from his mouth and torso .

After an hour , a villager with black hair and a scar over his left eye , stepped forward , taking out an knife.

"Your not gonna squeal any more you little shit!." The villager threatened as he placed the knife on the boy's throat .

Having gone silent , Naruto , with the little energy that he had in his body , spat blood on the villager's face , causing him to cut the boys throat.

Naruto dropped onto the ground as the brute released him. He felt cold , weak , his sense's were leaving him. He knew this was the end.

"_You do not want to die here , little one."_ a voice echoed as the dying boy lost consciousness.

Naruto closed his eye's , ignoring the voice that echoed in his head.

But he tried to open his eye's , and what he found was odd.

He found himself in a vast underground like sewer system , his feet submerged with water. Looking around and seeing walls with numerous doors. Looking with confusion , he looked straight ahead. Surprising him that a cage , a one hundred and fifty foot cage , held closed with a small bit of paper with the kanji word for Seal .

Bright red , slitted eye's appeared in front of him from the darkness.

"_This is not your time to die."_ The voice spoke again.

Naruto took a step closer , towards this great , caged entity.

"What do you mean? Am I dead?" the small boy asked.

The eye's looked like they softened a bit as they stared at the young , innocent boy.

"_Almost , but I do not wish for your death. I can help you_." The voice spoke again.

Naruto took another step , this entity seemed trustworthy , friendly ,but he felt that this , 'thing' was most probably powerful.

"Are you ….Kami?" Naruto asked.

The voice laughed as it's eye's lit up slightly .

"_No , dear child , I am They Kyuubi no Kitsune. The great Nine Tailed Fox."_ Kyuubi introduced himself.

"_You are about to die , and I wish to help you survive."_ The great demon proposed.

Naruto stood there , looking up at the great demon . Cerulean blue met with Crimson slitted eye's.

**Remade the first chapter , going to remake the shorter chapters. So far this is better than my own first chapter ^.^ **


	2. Chapter 2: An Unusual Pact

Chapter 2 : Awakening.

Don't own Naruto or the songs that will be included in the fanfic

"Talking" normal

'_thoughts' _or _Demon or possessed Naruto talking_

Jutsu used

Naruto stared into the eyes of the demon behind the cage in fear, he shook slightly but was assured that the cage was meant for this entity, but the eyes held anger and power he had not seen in any person, an evil aura, pure malice was felt on the heavy atmosphere.

He broke the silence by speaking "Who are you ?"

the child asked, the smile widened partially, eyes narrowed into a piercing gaze.

"_I am the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi, The strongest of the tailed demons."_ The great demon replied.

Naruto shivered at the thought of a great demon being inside his mind, "Is this a dream?" the child asked.

the demon loosened his gaze at the child and lowerd his voice into a bored tone. "_No, it's not"_ the demon replied.

Naruto was partially thinking why he wasn't dreaming, but his conclusion was insufficient to reason with, much less to the point of the strongest demon in his mind.

"_What is your name little one?"_ The curious demon asked.

Naruto lost himself into the demons eyes and replied "Naruto Uzumaki, may I ask why your inside me? Or my mind?".

The demon chuckled as he stared at the blonde child, he went silent for the moment and finally spoke up,

"_I am here because I was sealed into you, the reason being is that I was used as an asset by a man with strange eyes, I was forced to attack this village and I was sealed into you as a last resort. My action was not my own as I was under the control by that man."_

Naruto frowned at what had happened , was it possible that he was targeted because another man started something that lead to him being the village's most hated person?

"_Now is not the time to go to further explanations, little Uzumaki, we are slowly dying because of my sin, what you had was no dream and right now you have a choice, we can die and let the villagers win in their disbelief of you being a demon, or you can take some of my chakra to defend yourself, but I have to warn you, once my chakra is in your system, you might prove to be what they believe you are, but this does not excuse them for taking their own justice for my mistake, I only want to start paying for my crime by help you survive."_

The child stared at the demon, but to his eyes, he is no demon, but a kind of misunderstood being that had the ability to reason.

" What happens when I take the you're chakra?" the child asked.

Kyuubi looked at the child softly

"_Your wounds will heal, but they will try and attack you again, but just let you're instincts guide you, ok? You have only one reason to trust me, and that's that I care when no one else does" _the Fox replied.

Kyuubi's paw extended to the cage door and a white claw passed a few metres out of the cage, Naruto walked up to the cage and placed his hand on the paw, he looked up at the Fox and saw him smile weakly.

"Will we meet again?" the child asked, Kyuubi smiled, "_We will, I'll be right here for you" _he said.

Red chakra started to pour into Naruto, surrounding his body and seeping into his eyes and mouth, he started screaming in pain as the chakra started to fill his entire body with raw power, the heat of it sent him into a frenzy, feeding his sense's with inhuman perception, the very burst of this energy sent him back into reality. He heard Kyuubi say one last request before he blacked out.

"_Stay safe little one"_

The village floor felt warm and hard, the blonde child felt the power surging through his body, he placed his hand on the ground to push himself up, he noticed his nails grew into claws, he looked down to discover that his heart was visible through his stab wound.

The wounds upon his torso besides his heart, were healing rapidly, his stomach, his sides, his broken ribs snapped and crunched back into place, he slowly lifted his hand to gingerly touch his throat and felt nothing but a scar.

He started to stand and while deeply inhaling air, he started to scream as the stab wound in his chest closed and felt his heart pumping stronger as the last muscle regenerated. The villagers turned around to see the once dead child stand on his feet.

Wounds healed only to be replaced by scars, fear struck them as they saw red chakra swirl around the child, his once innocent cerulean blue orbs had turned crimson and his pupils were slits.

The villager with black hair, stepped up and spoke up " Why the fuck aren't you dead!"

He started to speak, his voice darker, colder, more demonic due to the surging power in his body.

"_You….You cannot kill me, you think of me as a demon…well a demon just awoke you bastards!" _The little boy yelled.

With a burst of chakra the possessed child disappeared and reappeared behind the villager and swung at his face, tearing his face off in the process . Another villager with a pitchfork made a stabbing motion towards the possessed child, Naruto saw this coming and blocked the attack with both hands, he grunted as he grabbed the pitchfork tongs and lifted the villager into the air and threw him into a nearby wall, a sickening crack was heard as the villager's head made contact to the wall , blood splashed onto the concrete as the villager fell onto the ground dead.

Naruto growled as the mob stepped back in fear, he searched and found the villager that held him by the throat as the others gave him a beating , the blond child fell to all four's like an animal, he pounced into the air and disappeared only to reappear behind him, he delivered a strong punch to the liver . The villager fell to his knees as he gasped in pain while the child saw this as an opportunity and held the villagers arms. He pulled them back to the extent where he popped them both out and started tearing the tendons out, feeling bored, he twisted them until the bones snapped out of the elbow and started biting into the helpless villagers neck, tasting the rich substance of blood upon his tongue and throat, he snapped the villagers neck and stared at the mob.

"_Stay the fuck away from me, or I will make you suffer like you have forced me to suffer" _Naruto warned.

He started laughing crazily and wildly, before he jumped onto the roof towards home, he stopped halfway and stared at the oncoming storm, he felt the first few drops of rain fall upon his blood soaked clothing, tearing away his shirt he screamed and laughed, feeling the last of the chakra starting to leave him, he made a mad dash home.

He entered through his door and slammed it shut and locked it. The feeling of that burst of energy mixed with adrenaline was nearly gone , his body started to shake as he felt the drain weigh heavily on his small body. He made his way quickly to his bedroom and fell short of the distance , collapsing on the floor , narrowly missing his bed frame with his head.

His breathing became heavy and laboured as his vision started to blur , He started to close his eye's as darkness and fatigue finally over came him.

And so he slept , no dreams haunted his sleep as he felt like he was weightless in the abyss of darkness.

**Chapter 2 is rewritten . **


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Gifts

Chapter 3: Birthday Gifts

Don't own Naruto or the songs that will be included in the fanfic

"Talking" normal

'_thoughts' _or _Demon or possessed Naruto talking_

Jutsu used

I'm rewriting the early chapters because they don't sit too well with me .

Read and review if some problems occur

The Next Day

Naruto awoke feeling sick, he saw on his clock that it was 2:37 a.m. His body ached and he had a sharp pain in his chest, he groggily got up from his position on the floor and ran to the bathroom before the sick feeling and the taste of bile erupted from his mouth and into his bathroom sink.

He felt pain within his stomach and fell to his knees in pain, he hoped it would fade away in only seconds but his hope was blown out as the pain continued to be felt throughout his body.

He crawled into the bath and removed his orange pants and turned the hot water on and did not even bother to turn the cold tap on , he allowed the water to go past his mouth when he was laying down in the bath and his head was rested on the top part of the basin, feeling the wave of exhaustion still lingering in his eyes, he slowly turned the tap off as he started dozing off into a heated sleep in water.

Hours passed.

Every hour felt like his body got colder, being entranced by the stillness of the water, but he felt the need to get up.

'_Get up' _a voice echoed in his head. He waved it off, still in a deep sleep.

'_Get up' , _the voice spoke again, the blonde jinchuriki ignored it, thinking it's a hallucination, he slowly started to feel the water turn cold.

Then it happened, '_GET UP!' _crimson eyes flashed through his mind.

Naruto jumped out of the water onto his feet, to find the voice, but there was no one in sight, only the mirror staring at him, the blonde slowly approached the mirror, thinking it was called out to him, he touched the cold reflective glass.

Nothing happened, he slowly retracted his hand, staring into the reflected image's eye's, his eye's, the cerulean blue orbs looked peaceful, but due to the dull look of them , it was an obvious sign that this boy was abused and defeated in many years of his life, he saw his scars and started to gingerly touch them, faintly remembering how he got them, he did not remember how he got to his home.

He looked down to see blood and a small part of flesh in his sink that he regurgitated, he started throwing up again after realising the strong taste of blood and meat was in his mouth, he started to drink and regurgitate water to lessen the taste and hopefully feel better.

"_Feeling young one?" _Kyuubi asked.

Naruto slowly looked up, to see his reflection stare at him with crimson eyes, fear struck through him like a lightning bolt.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"_You've forgotten already? That is a bit saddening" _the voice joked with a smile.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

The reflection smiled and nodded, this bought up a few questions to ask Kyuubi but time had already ran out due to several knocks on the door.

Naruto looked at the door and back at the mirror to discover it's his own blue eyes staring at him from the mirror.

'_We'll speak later, little Naruto'_ Kyuubi spoke.

Naruto quickly got another pair of orange, clean shorts and a plain black T shirt before he answered the door, when he opened the door he saw before him a tall person with black cargo pants, a green vest, and a head band with a leaf symbol covering half the ninja's face, he had silver hair, a mask covering part of his face, the only part that wasn't covered was his right eye.

The blonde child gave a questioning look to the stranger decided to speak up

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, the silver haired jonin.

He looked at naruto and what looked like a smile from his expression or the look in his eye replied

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, Hokage sama has sent me to escort you to him"The older shinobi answered.

Naruto thought this was a trick and decided to stand for himself.

"That sounds like a lie to me, I bet the moment I step out you are just going to try and kill or injure me" the young blond child retaliated.

Kakashi stared at naruto with a slightly wider eye stare, taken aback from the reaction of the 9 year old child.

"You're a bit of a feisty and clever one, but Hokage sama is a bit busy with paper work, he trusts me enough to get you to him, and I do not have any quarrel with you, Naruto."Said Kakashi.

The two stared at each other as though the boy was searching for the truth , a hint or a sign that this man was to be trusted. The young boy nodded and closed his apartment door in order to follow the older ninja.

They both left to meet up with the Hokage.

Naruto and Kakashi were walking down the street, the villagers around them were staring or whispering about why Naruto is with Kakashi, the jonin did not take notice as he was reading an orange book.

They shortly arrived at the hokage tower and made their way up to the hokage's office, Naruto noticed the man immediately, the white hair, the little goatee, the Hokage outfit, it was the man he called "ojii san" .

He happily ran up to the Hokage to give him a hug while the older man smiled.

"sorry I missed yesterday for your birthday, but I heard you were missing also, what happened?" the old man asked.

Naruto wondered for a moment, but slowly shook his head, "I don't remember ojii san" the child spoke quietly.

Sarutobi looked at the child for a moment, he then spoke up "We found your shirt on a nearby roof top covered in blood and it was torn up, there were witnesses saying that you attacked villagers and you looked possessed, do you remember anything like that?"

Naruto slowly thought about yesterday, he can only remember glimpses of what came to pass, but he only remembered Kyuubi. "I only remember Kyuubi and me talking, but they tried to kill me and that's all I can remember" Naruto said honestly.

Sarutobi stared deeply in the child's eyes and found that the child was telling the truth, "So you spoke to Kyuubi? What was he like without being outside?" The elderly man asked.

Naruto looked slightly upset and spoke. " He's upset, he isn't a monster, he was forced to attack because he said a man with strange eyes forced him to, he helped me yesterday as far as I know, if you met him, you would wonder why I am being bullied a lot in the first place because of him, he said he was sorry for putting me through this."

This caught the Hokage off guard including the jonin in the room, sarutobi looked to the side and looked back with a slight confused expression. But the demon saved this boy in order to live ? Or to defend him?

" I got a few gifts for you Naruto" said Sarutobi.

He walked up to the file cabinets and from behind them pulled three large parcels and a case, "Happy Birthday" Kakashi and Sarutobi said in unison as they hauled the gifts to Naruto.

Naruto looked with a lost expression before Kakashi nudged the young boy's hands with the two parcels. Naruto slowly took them and just as slowly as before he opened the parcels to find clothing, black pants, white shirts, black jackets and black long sleeve shirts, he adored new clothing and went over to open the case, he saw a guitar inside, a black body with a fox curled around the centre, and one tail curling its way up the neck. He was lost at the gift , he saw them in the shops and he always wanted to touch one , to strum a string or to even hold it .

He picked it up and placed it in front of him , lightly handling it as though it was made of glass . He moved a hand over to the strings and lightly, very lightly , strummed one of the strings. A light sound was made as it was prolonged by the reverberating , metal string.

"Can you teach me to play, Ojii san?" asked the blonde child, happy to see the child's reactions at his gifts.

"Yes I can teach you, kakashi here knows a few things too, so you can learn from us." The Hokage spoke happily.

The child happily cheered and hugged Sarutobi and sent a smile towards Kakashi,

"How about we go for some ramen and we can start teaching you tomorrow?" Kakashi asked.

the blonde child smiled and nodded before packing his things and walking off with the two adults.

**Chapter 3 Rewritten.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Choice And A Dark Side?

Naruto Bearing Pain And Love

Chapter rewritten

"Talking"

"_Talking or thoughts_" Kyuubi, Possessed Naruto, Drake.

Jutsu being used

Naruto awoke in his apartment in high hopes and spirits as he remembered his birthday with the Hokage and Kakashi, he looked to his side and saw the hybrid electric/acoustic guitar propped against the wall in it's black casing with the strap hanging down the front.

He rose up to cook up some ramen and a tall glass of water before getting ready for his first lesson playing his new guitar, whilst waiting for the kettle to boil he started to choose what to wear, he picked out a pair of ¾ black jean shorts that went past the knee , he picked up a plain white shirt sporting the konoha symbol on the back and a button up black shirt, he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and left the shirt unbuttoned. Hearing the kettle whistle he ran out to fix up his breakfast to start the day.

The young blond ate his breakfast fast , picking up his guitar and locking the door to his apartment. From there he was off to see his grandfather. He broke into a run as the villagers stared at him more coldly than usual. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him in hope's off escaping whatever plan the villagers might have if he was ever vulnerable enough to finish off.

He decided it was best to get to his protector before anything unsavoury happened.

.

Before Naruto knew where he was, he was at his destination, he walked up the stairs trying to catch his breath before he met up with the hokage, he strode in and waved to the elderly man.

"Hi Oji san!" he said with a smile, the old man looked up to see the blonde child on time for his lesson.

"Hello Naruto, are you prepared to learn?" he questioned the child.

the child placed a smile on the old man by smiling and replying.

"Of course!".

The old man then stood up and walked over to another chair and sat down motioning Naruto to sit in the opposite chair, the blonde child walked over to the chair and sat down while taking out his guitar.

The old man then smiled and said "Let's begin".

Time Skip: A few hours Later

Naruto and Sarutobi stopped at 4:30 in the afternoon, having learnt a lot from his guardian, he packed his guitar away and started to make his way to the door, until he heard Sarutobi speak up.

"Naruto can I talk to you about something?"

Naruto turned around and sat back down, "sure Ojii san" he smiled.

"Naruto, the start of ninja academy is starting in a few weeks, but I wanted to know if you want to learn to defend yourself before I signed you up, I can still teach you to play and some jutsu's if you really want to but it's up to you" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto looked at the Hokage and stared out at the window to see the village, he wondered for a moment before replying.

"Yeah ok , sign me up." the blonde smiled.

The hokage smiled and assured naruto that he is in class before the blonde started to walk off home.

The night soon arrived as Naruto was only half way home, only pacing at the speed of the gentle breeze as he wandered to his apartment. He passed a bar with only a few drunks spouting profanity towards him, he took this as an opportunity it walk faster to get into the safety of his apartment, as he hoisted his guitar case a little higher, as he started to walk faster.

"Hey, Little fuck! Where'd you think yer going?" A drunk yelled at the child.

As he heard the drunk say this, he started to try and ignore it, feeling a sickening feeling as he remembered what happened last time, he heard multiple footsteps as as more voices laughed,taunted and threatened him. He broke into a small jog, with this he felt a sharp pain as a sake bottle collided to his to the back left side of his head, he fell to the ground, clutching his head as he felt the warm,crimson liquid slowly bleed out from the cut on his head.

"Like that ya little prick!" The drunk yelled.

"Fucking kill the little shit!" A second drunk yelled.

"Ya little cunt should suffer first off!" The third drunk threatened

With all this abuse , Naruto started to feel different as he started to feel angry, a rage taking it's own form, he started to feel the connection to Kyuubi, the power, the chakra, the feeling of insanity, the last time he felt this he didn't feel like himself.

"_Watcha Waiting for kid? Unleash Hell! Or do I have to do your fucking dirty work?" _A dark voiced echoed from the back of his mind.

Naruto looked up to see no one except the three drunks against him, he tried to calm himself and run but could not find the courage nor the energy to do so.

_"Naruto, run , don't worry about them, just get going home, ok?" _Kyuubi said soothingly

_"Belay that request, turn and let me out or let loose!" _The dark voiced snarled.

"_Belay that belay! Just run!" _Kyuubi all but yelled.

As Naruto heard two voices arguing in his head, he did not know what to do, he stood up with his head down, as he started to concentrate he took on some of kyuubi's chakra, only asking for a bit, he let it flare up around his body causing the drunks to whimper or jump back in fear as they thought they have awoken the demon within the child seeking vengeance, with a blazing dash he took off home with a speed he barely knew, within seconds he made it home and quickly rushed up to his apartment to try and tend to his wound.

He laid his guitar on his bed as he walked into the bathroom with disinfectant and band aids, he tried to feel around for the wound but felt nothing besides the blood, he started to wash the blood out with water as he couldn't help but wonder why there is no wound.

_"Guess you are starting to wonder about all this eh?" _Kyuubi asked.

Naruto looked into the reflection and saw the demon fox inside his mirror, he nodded as he granted the Demon Fox an audience.

"_Ok, well, The point is that because you took on my chakra and you accelerated you're healing and by doing so you have no wound, my chakra coils and you're chakra coils have been infused since we have been together and the ability to heal has been passive until you have barely learnt to take control of my chakra. With this said I have to warn you about my chakra if you take on too much, the would be more damage than what I can heal. For now, you have only been taking small amounts of my chakra, but to a __certain extent you would start gaining my tails, each tail is a form of chakra level, but I want you to learn about controlling you're own chakra before you start to control mine." _Kyuubi explained.

Fascinated that he could learn his new friend's strength, he started to wonder about one other thing.

"What was that other voice that I heard earlier?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi looked to his side before answering.

" _The first time that you took on my chakra, you started to change a bit, but due to your mental state, my chakra had a bit of an effect and it created another you in you're mindscape, but because you are innocent and kind, this other you is somewhat violent and blood thirsty, a form that tries and take's revenge on whoever done harm to you." _Kyuubi explained somberly.

"_Cut the crap Kyuubi, let the kid and I meet up for a change, ya red fuck!_" The voice snarled.

Kyuubi was cut off from the connection to Naruto, only to be replaced by another Naruto in the reflection of the mirror, but he was different.

Tribal like tattoos were over his body, along his arms, torso, up to his neck, claws were on his hands, his eyes took on a black colour with the red slit being the only other colour in his eye, his hair was in sharp dreads, blonde with black streaks, with a smile he bared his sharp and blood stained fangs.

The other version looked at the original from bottom to top.

" _You look like shit...Seriously bro...You look like fucking shit." _The dark Naruto comment with a disgusted look.

The voice cackled in laughter as his insult threw Naruto off balance as he didn't understand about this new version of him, he started to gain his thoughts as he started to talk.

"Shut up, I don't have to take shit from a freaking mirror!" Naruto defensively yelled.

" _Ooh hoo hoo hoo , we got ourselves a feisty one! " _The tribal mirrored boy sneered.

"_Let's just get one thing straight kid , I exist because you fucked up...because you're fucked up . Now there's two choices you can decide from: A) Live with what you are and we get along like friends or B) …...This happens._" The dark Naruto explained before the unthinkable happened.

The Dark Naruto Lunged his hand at Naruto's throat through the mirror, grabbing his throat as he laughed, Naruto felt fear as his other counter part had this kind of form over him, he felt the coldness of the evil counter parts grip as he felt his heart stop dead from fright. The evil Naruto said threateningly before he his last action rendered Naruto unconscious.

" _Nighty Night kid, see ya real soon._" The dark Naruto spoke.

With that said, he pulled Naruto into the mirror, making him smash his head against the mirror and shattering the reflective glass, blood started to slowly seep through his gashes and open wounds as the shards or glass were still embedded in his head. Naruto felt weak and sick as he slipped into unconsciousness and collapsed onto the floor in pain as he heard the laughing of the darker side of him before he lost sight.

**Chapter Rewritten **

**R & R **

**Avert Not Thine Eye's.**


	5. Chapter 5 Realisation And Progression

Chapter 5: Realisation And Progression

Don't own Naruto or the songs that will be included in the fanfic

"Talking" normal

"_Talking or thoughts_" Kyuubi, Possessed Naruto, Dark Naruto

Jutsu used

The sun blazed with a scorching heat as Naruto found himself upon the Hokage monument, feeling a weight of weightlessness, he looked up to see the village ripple like water as a mirage.

The blonde walked near the edge , looking down to see how far he is from a death, he looked back up to see only a cloud as dark as an abyss shroud over the village as rain started to plummet

to the ground. He only beheld a questioning look as a chuckle was heard from behind, he stepped back before turning to the source of said chuckle.

Before him stood The darker Naruto , in clear sight he was very similar to Naruto, besides the Tribal tattoos, the long blonde and black hair and the demonic look with a sickening aura, he was pretty much similar in looks, dressed in only black jeans he walked up beside the blonde demon holder as he looked on towards the village.

"_Funny thing about dreams, the distortion, the freedom of boundaries, but above it all, you can only dream what you want most, only to wake up with nothing that you really want, a mirage, an illusion, what is it you dream most brother?" _The dark Naruto asked.

Naruto stared at his darker half before staring at the village, his silence an answer the dark half proceeded to walk off the monument as though the very air was solid to walk upon.

"_Well, the gift of silence is heavily upon you, but with shit like that you ain't gonna last long in life, so tell me, if ya don't yearn a goal then what hopes have ya got in trying to protect ya self?" _The tribal marked boy asked

Naruto walked near the edge as his stare at the village never faltered, he remembered the villagers tormenting him, abusing him, killing him inside slowly, as though on command and in synchronization, his anger was felt and surged as the the village burst into flames.

"I want someone to care about my existence, a friend,...acceptance perhaps?" Naruto answered

The darker Naruto stared at the original as he heard his request, the darker half only laughed, he stared at his twin.

"I don't expect you to understand from your perspective only my perspective matters." Naruto growled.

The Darker half only stared at Naruto as he started to walk away from the destruction that was replaced by darkness, he walked onwards as the surroundings morphed into a rainforest with heavy rain fall, as he wandered he hears footsteps indicating his other half following him, he sets his sights on a flowing river and walks along side it.

"_Don't think you can ignore me kid, the more you do, the more serious the damage I can do to ya! Perhaps I could put that old man of yours out of his misery ?" _The dark half threatened.

This got to Naruto as he quickly lunged at him and pinned him to a nearby tree by the throat with his left hand and started to deliver rib shots as the Darker half only laughed at the pain as he started to cough up blood, Naruto, out of anger, started to hit harder and harder, anger taking over for thinking of the darker half hurting his grandfather. He felt more feral as he let anger take over his actions and he was clouded with rage and one goal : To hurt the darker half as much as possible.

"_That's it, let the rage flow through you, let it consume you, let...me ….OUT!" _The Dark Naruto yelled.

A flash of light burst in front of the blonde Jinchuriki as he awoke on his bed , covered in cold sweat, he took off his covers and sat upright on his bed, hands over his eyes, he felt a chill as he still recalled the laughter at the back of his mind, the memory of what had happened the other night still haunted him. He felt like his stomach was in a knot, his head ached and felt sick. He got up to wash his face before he started his first day at the academy, walking to the bathroom, he removed his clothing as he walked leaving the clothing on the floor in the hallway, he stepped into the shower with warm water running onto his body, his scars drenched and visible from the light, he closed his eyes as he let the water run over his face and hair, he started to imagine a guitar tune to help calm him down.

"_Are you ok, little one?" _Kyuubi asked in concern.

Naruto looked up to see his ceiling, then looked at the mirror to see his Demon companion staring at him, worried about the other nights encounter. Naruto only nodded .

"I'm fine, just startled" Naruto breathed out shakingly

"_I should have warned you earlier about the effect, but I did not want to scare you." _said the Great Fox

"The effect that I have a darker, more sadistic side?, I will learn to live with it, it was only to save me, I understand and I appreciate it Kyuubi-san" Naruto assured the Demon inside.

Naruto smiled as Kyuubi was called a friend by the little blonde child, and smiled also, he looked at his clock and saw that it was only 7:15 a.m, he stopped the water and got breakfast, ramen with a glass of water. Having downed the meal in only seconds, he quickly got dressed with a net shirt, a white button shirt and ¾ blue jeans with blue sandals, he kept the sleeves along to his wrists and pack his bag, with bag on one shoulder and guitar on the other, he set off for the academy and hoped to get in some practice with his guitar.

Naruto shortly arrived a few minutes later and found the classroom he was told to go to by the hokage the day before, he opened the door to find a teacher at the desk, he was wearing what looked like a green vest, dark pants, his hair was tied in a knot with a head band covering his forehead, a scar was visible over his nose, he looked up from his papers and saw the blonde child stare at him.

"Can I help you?" Iruka asked.

"I am here to attend class, ojii san said he put some papers through on my classes" Naruto politely answered as he shuffled in a spot , slightly uncomfortable with meeting someone new.

The chuunin searched through the papers, before taking one form out and reading it out.

"Uzumaki Naruto? 9 years of age?"

The teacher questioned, Naruto nodded.

"take a seat, your early, the other students take their time before they rock on in here, guess that's young students for you" Iruka laughed.

Naruto only nodded and took a seat up at the top right corner and waited.

Silence was upon the room as Naruto and Iruka minded their own business, the blonde child took up his guitar and started to strum the strings in tune with a song Sarutobi had taught him, Iruka slightly tilted his head up to see the child playing.

"What song is that your playing?"Iruka asked.

The child looked up and replied

"Never too late, my oji san taught me this to start building up my speed and talent for other songs." Naruto asnswered.

Iruka smiles as he learns something about his new student. After a while a group of students arrived and took their seats while still conversing with one another, one student with pink hair eyed the student at the back row cautiously and shrugged while speaking to another student with blonde hair and blue eye's. The Blonde child stared out into the sky, losing himself in the sky blue colour he placed his guitar next to him as he lost himself in space. As time passed more and more students took their place in the classroom as they arrived, as soon as the clock hit 8 o clock the class started.

"Good Morning students, we have a new guest joining us today, Uzumaki Naruto, he has been administered as a new student here, so please, make him feel welcome." Iruka announced.

Iruka smiled as the students looked up at Naruto, hearing his name, he snapped from his view from the sky and looked down at the rest of the class, he noticed they were looking at the whiskers, this made him feel out of place and some students whispered about him. He looked back at the sky through the window as he took his books out to start the lesson.

Hours passed as Naruto started to get bored from learning chakra, history and the theoretical use of chakra, he pack his things and hoisted his guitar onto his back . He made his way out of the classroom and found his way outside, he looked up as he walked to see the Hokage monument and realised that he had a dream about it, standing upon the moutain formation, looking upon the chaos and destruction of the leaf village, with no one with him except the physical manifestation of the darker side within him.

He changed course and made his way towards the monument, passing by some of the students that he saw recently as they whispered behind his back, he did not take notice of it as his thoughts were firmly grasped onto his dream and the monument. He arrived at the base of the mountain and started to climb the stone steps, it took him a few minutes but by the time he got to the top, he saw a view that was as beautiful as an open ocean. He only saw an ocean in a picture but this was so far just up there with it. he sat on top of the fourth's head staring at the village below.

He remembered what his darker side had said when he was atop of the mountain, part of it was true, he did feel weightlessness, he felt a bit free, but he still felt the burden of being himself weigh him down in his chest, the burden of housing an innocent entity, and a burden of having an evil in him, he felt lost, confused, why him, why after all these years.

If someone was connected to him by blood or cared about him did not even bother to let themselves be known, he knew sarutobi is like a grandfather, he cared about him, but he wanted someone like him, but he knew it can never be, the villagers won' allow him to have happiness. He stood up leaving his things on the ground, he approached the edge off the mountain, feeling anger and hatred for the villagers, he took a deep breath and started to scream out.

Naruto : "WHO TOLD YOU IT WAS MY FAULT?!

LOOK ME IN THE EYEBALL,

CAN'T YOU HEAR THE TRUTH THROUGH WHEN I TALK?!

IF THIS KEEPS UP, I'LL SHOW YOU WHEN A TORNADOE MEETS A VOLCANOE

IF YOU EVER TRY TO KILL ME AGAIN

I'MMA GONNA TIE YOU ALL TO THE VILLAGE AND SET THE FOREST ON FIRE!

HOW DID I EVER KILL HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE

AS A BABY WHEN I WAS ONLY FUCKING BORN

HOW DID YOU BLAME ME AS A DEMON

JUST WHEN MY FAMILY WAS TORN

AND IF IT HAPPENS AGAIN I'LL LEAVE YOU ALL SCREAMIN

AS THE BLOOD IS FREEIN

THE MOTHERFUCKING VILLAGE IS BLEEDIN

TO TEAR APART BOUNDARIES OF BLAMIN ONE ANOTHER

TO TAKE A CHILD AND PILLOW TO START SMOTHERIN

HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!

CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I HAVE TO SUFFER FROM YOUR MISTAKES?!

AND TO GAMBLE IT ALL ON SURVIVAL , YOUR OWN STAKES

BUT MY OWN TEMPER IS WORSE THAN YOUR'S

HOW IS IT MY CURSE?

TO LIVE AS A DEMON AND A LITTLE MORE?!

YOU EVER LOVE SOMEBODY SO MUCH YOU CAN HARDLY BREATHE AROUND EM?

I DONT EVEN KNOW THAT FEELING, HAVE YOU TAKEN THAT FROM ME?

MY MOTHER? I NEVER EVEN KNEW HER, HAVE YOU KILLED HER BEFORE YOU KILLED ME?

IF I EVER GET ANGRY, I'MMA HAVE TO BITE MY LIP AND AIM MY FIST AT A DRY WALL.

I NEVER HURT A CHILD, MAN OR WOMAN, BUT IN THE END WILL I EVEN TRY AND STAND TALL?

THESE TEARS ARE FROM A NORMAL PERSON, SOMETHING YOU DONT EVEN FUCKIN KNOW!

SO STAND THERE AND WATCH ME BURN, I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL BE, ALL THESE YEARS

SO WHEN IT COMES TO HELPIN YA, I'MMA JUST GONNA WALK AWAY AND LET KARMA DO WITH YA WHAT IT WILL'S.

IF I KNEW HOW TO CONTROL KYUUBI'S CHAKRA

YOU WOULD BE DEAD AND I'MMA BURN YA BODIES TO ERASE THAT YOU EVEN EXISTED

BUT BECAUSE OF THE HOKAGE, I'MMA GRIT MY TEETH AND SMILE

IN ALL THE LITTLE WHILE

YOU MAKE ME SICK IN THIS HATEFUL TRIAL

ALL BECAUSE I TRY AND I GET REJECTED

HOW EXPECTED

TO BE A DEMON WHEN ELECTED

AND IF IT HAPPENS AGAIN I'MMA RAZE THE VILLAGE TO THE GROUND!"

Naruto starts to catch his breath and sits back down, letting all his anger out on his screaming , he allows the breeze to cool him down as he calms himself , staring at the village, he hears a slight echo on the last verse as the song echoed through out the village.

He did'nt care if someone heard him or not, but to only let the anger he had out for so long felt refreshing and weight lifting. He heard a snapping sound and turned to see a pink haired girl, she looked no younger than ten, she had jade green eye's and dressed in black pants with a pink shirt that went below the waist, he remembered her from school, but could not recall the name of the girl. He turned around and looked back at the village.

"um...Excuse me...are you ok?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Why do you care?" Naruto growled.

his voice was coarse from yelling out his anger.

"Doesn't sound like it, and I never heard someone say so many bad words like that towards something that doesn't talk back" The pink haired girl continued.

The girl giggled at Naruto's actions towards the village, she slowly walked towards the blonde jinchuriki and took a seat next him on the monument, silence was ensured as they sat for a few minutes, until the girl spoke up.

" I heard earlier that your name is Uzumaki Naruto, my name is Haruno Sakura." The girl known as Sakura introduced.

Naruto grunted at hearing someone trying to be friends with him, this made him think that this was some sort of joke, he had enough of it, he stood up, he picked up his school bag and his guitar and started to make his way off the mountain until he heard the girl speak.

" I know your angry from how you talk, but I was wondering if you want a friend? You can talk to me about your problems if you want, I mean, you look like you need a friend, do you want to be friends?" Sakura asked.

The question caught Naruto in a place where he did not know if a choice he made would either hurt him or help him, but this choice was difficult because he never had a friend his age.

" Is this some sort of joke? Are you trying to lead me to believe I have a friend and you turn around with a knife in my back? It's a village like this place , that even a child should be afraid of, the villagers need to blame a lonely child because of the past. I have not done anything and they treat me with hatred and injuries, if they saw me with a friend they would tell the person I am with about what happened in the past and lie about what happens as soon as they are alone with me when they are alone. So tell me Haruno Sakura, have I done any wrong to you in the past?" Naruto growled.

His words were aggressive and filled with venom, the reaction he got from the girl was not what he expected, she looked surprised, but she only spoke calmly.

"I didn't know your life was that rough, but I wanna be friends, you looked lonely through class today, I just find you interesting, calm,collected, and you do seem to be deep with your emotions and your experiences, so do you want to be friends with me? I only have Ino, but I want to have you as a friend as well. And you would know that this is not a joke, because if I wasn't I would not have turned up." Sakura pointed out .

Sakura smiled as she said this and Naruto only came up with a blank expression, he turned around and and saw her smile, but when he saw her eye's, the jade green eye's, he saw only innocence and ...truth? He had never seen eye's like that and there was no denying that a girl in search of other friends had ever struck him in a situation where there was opportunity.

"_I think you can trust this little girl, Naruto, she is not lying, if she was I would be able to tell." _Kyuubi informed

Naruto went silent for a minute as he pondered on the decision, he looked up after a 2 minute thinking session and replied with a calm and honest expression, walking up to her he extends his hand out.

" I accept your offer for friendship Haruno Sakura," Naruto lightly smiled.

The pink haired girl looks at the hand and leaps at Naruto with a hug, catching The blonde jinchuriki off guard.

" REALLY!? This is wonderful, I hope we become really close friends and I promise to be helpful and stuff." Sakura nearly squealed in delight.

Through the hugging Naruto hesistantly places his arms on her shoulders and hugged back, still a little bit off on the whole hug and closeness of his new friend, but still had a slight smile on how happy he made a girl.

They walked down the steps of the monument and they stopped at the base, turning to each other.

"Well I better head off, otherwise Kaa san would wonder why I'm late" Sakura spoke as she smiled at her new friend.

her voice was sheepish with a blush at the thought about explaining to her mother that she spent time with a boy and she might take it the wrong way.

" Ok, I might go home as well."Naruto nodded .

" I will see you tomorrow, bright and early and you should sit next to me, Ino usually speaks to me half the time and then speaks to some of the girls, so it would be a good time where we get to know each other then." Sakura explained as she held the glow of happiness.

She smiles at the blonde child and holds her arms out, as though she wanted another hug, Naruto complied and hugged her one last time for the day and smiled. she then started to walk to the east side whilst Naruto started to head home. When he was half way home he started to feel a pain streak across his head, raising his hand to help to massage his head, he rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up to see where he was going.

_" A new friend, Eh?" _The dark half spoke in his mind.

Naruto looked to his right and saw nothing except stalls and a flower shop, he looked to his left and saw in front of him, the black and red eyes, the Darker Naruto in front of him, in plain sight, with a smirk on his demonic feature's, Naruto walked off in a fast pace and heard the dark half tail him behind until he was right next to him, the villagers watched as only Naruto, by himself started to walk off quickly. He kept thinking over and over that it was not real. Until of course, Dark Naruto spoke up.

_"Hm, you got the acceptance you wanted ,eh, kid?" _Dark Naruto lightly growled.

Naruto ignored the Darker half when he arrived at his apartment, and rushed up to to his bedroom and laid his guitar and school bag on his bed before turning around to see the darker half.

" Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"_Aw, I don't get a simple hello, what's up?, am I that uncomfortable to speak to?" _Dark Naruto asked in feign hurt.

The dark half pouted with a devilish smirk as he joked around with his fleshed brother, Naruto walked into the kitchen and fetched himself a glass of water, as he downed it, he refilled the glass due to his thirst, turning back after his second to engage his conversation.

" Why aren't you in a mirror or something? " Naruto asked.

" _Well... because you don't express much feeling, and you mainly have Kyuubi's chakra flowin through ya, so, because of the mental strain you have been through, the chakra kinda stimulated a reaction so that way I can take on some of that burden for ya, so, I am just ya inner demon, but because you have been takin in more, I am not limited to reflective glass nowadays whenever I wanna talk to ya, cept for Kyuubi. Just face it kid , your slowly loosing it and you will be seeing a lot of me." _The tribal marked boy explained in a threatening manner.

Naruto just looked the other way for a third glass of water, he started to drink more water as the darker half just walked around having a look around, he started to cook up some ramen and took a seat while the dark naruto just sat on the bed .

"_So I guess ya got a new friend, eh? Kinda had a look when you guys were talkin, not a bad kid so far. I'd give it time before it all comes crashing down." _Dark Naruto sneered.

" Shut up, I bet this will be a good long friendship, so go to hell." Naruto shot back.

Darker Naruto was on his bed reading what Naruto had written down during class.

"_Already there brother, also, that song you sang earlier, man, that was good, nice to let out anger eh? Well, I'm off, and keep up with the song, so far it's my little favorite" _Dark Naruto cackled.

The Dark half laughs as he disappears in black flames, back into Naruto's mind. The Blonde child only sighed as he started to eat his dinner, hoping what the darker half was not right in three days time.

**R & R please**

**Demon of Vengeance**


	6. Chapter 6 : Succession And Devastation

Chapter 6: Succession and Devastation

Don't own Naruto or the songs that will be included in the fanfic

"Talking" Normal / "_Talking_" Kyuubi, Possessed Naruto, Dark Naruto

'_thoughts_' or Kyuubi or possessed Naruto, Dark Naruto thinking.

Jutsu used

Naruto did not sleep all night as he kept recalling the last conversation from last night with his evil twin, he kept remembering the moment at the monument, the moment that Sakura appeared from the tree's in search of another friend, a friend she hoped would be Naruto

A bond that Naruto hoped would hold at least for a while, to at least feel something, he kept recalling his song that out of anger he screamed it out at the village, he felt slightly better but the memories remained and reminded him what had happened in the past, and that didn't help his rage for the villager. He bashed his pillow out of a twitch and sat upright to think things over and to at least set his emotions at ease.

He got up to fetch something to drink and switched the light on in his kitchen, he opened the fridge and found a bottle of water and half a carton of milk, he picked up the bottle of water and started to head off to bed, he glanced at the window and saw a full moon out with star's as a light silhouette upon the night sky. He picked up a chair in his kitchen and opened the window to let fresh air in and switched the light off,as he sat in front of the window he felt the cold breeze rather soothing upon his open chest as he only was wearing jean shorts that he wore the day before, he opened the bottle of water and downed half of it, feeling fatigue catching up to him , he placed the bottle on the floor and fell asleep in the chair.

Hours passed, as time passed he felt the day get brighter, but because of being up most of the night he did not stir himself to get up, he felt comfortable sitting in the chair, sleeping.

"_Wake up, Little one." _Kyuubi's voice echoed through his head.

Naruto rolled to his side, snoring lightly, he barely heard Kyuubi speaking to him in an attempt to wake him. Kyuubi sighed as his first attempt of waking him failed.

"_WAKE UP!" _Kyuubi yelled.

Startled, Naruto woke up in a defensive position with his fists in front of him, toppling the chair over in the process...and almost falling out of the open window. Naruto placed his hands on the window sill to stop himself from going out the window, he turns around and places the chair on it's legs and sit's down with his hands over his eye's.

" Was that necessary?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi smiled as he replied.

"_Completely, bit funny as well." _Kyuubi chuckled.

Naruto grunted and started to change before heading off to school, he had a quick look and saw it was only 7:30 am , he took out a white shirt and black jeans before he picked up his bags and left for the academy, he locked up and made his way out.

Out on the street he saw villagers stare at him as he walked, they whispered menacingly and threw death glares at him as he passed, the jinchuriki was on alert as he felt something was not right, he quickened his pace as he was only a few more minutes away from the school.

He kept looking around as more villagers stared and as he walked faster, he arrived a few seconds later at the academy and made it inside. He walked up to the classroom and started to walk up the stairs to take his usual spot at the top right seat next to the window, as he hurried up the stairs, Iruka looked up he saw Naruto moving quickly as though Death himself was after him.

"Uh...Naruto? You ok? " Iruka asked as he saw the skittish movements of his student.

Naruto looked back before he sat down to see his teacher stare at him

"I'm fine, why? " Naruto asked.

" Just wondering, you look like you've seen a ghost." Iruka answered.

Naruto ignored this and sat down, his gaze upon the desk as he tried to think back to why they seem to look at him like that.

' _It's not my birthday,_ _or anything for that matter, must be either I'm at the academy with the other kids or they know I'll learn to defend myself so they won't be able to hurt me... hmm. This could venture into a problem, I'll speak to Oji-san later on to see what he thinks' _Naruto thought to himself.

As Naruto waited for the lesson to start he was broken out of his thinking trance of his recent problem by a pink hair girl and another girl with long blonde hair and pale blue eye's.

" Hey Naruto! This is Ino, Ino this is Naruto, I met him yesterday at the monument." Sakura introduced.

Ino, stared at Naruto and saw his mark's on his face, he saw a flash of concern but his power of observation failed him.

"Hey, I'm Ino Yamanaka, I like your whisker's, are they real?" The young blond girl asked.

The question threw Naruto back slightly as he was asked of his "whiskers", but the young Yamanaka already started to stroke his whisker's. But luckily for her Naruto did'nt attempt to slap her hand away until after a little while as he started to purr when she rubbed his marks, thinking of what is happening, he quickly raised his hand to meet her's to stop her.

Sakura on the other hand giggled as she saw her two new friends act weirdly. Naruto gave Ino a nervous smile and looked down with a blush, having never been touched by a girl like that before, he recounted how he did in fact been touched by a girl...but she was beating him with a stick...in the face... for no reason.

Yep, this young kid went through a lot, but with two new friends, he should be ok. Ino sat on Naruto's right side and Sakura on his left, they started to talk but Naruto tuned out of it as he was not much for conversing or reacting much today. He took out his book's to start the lesson, but because the class isn't supposed to start for another 10 minutes.

He flipped a book to the very back and started to write down an idea for a song, Ino just noticed Naruto writing and looked behind him to see his guitar leaning against the wall, this intrigued her in a series of questions, so she started slow.

"Do you play the guitar?" Ino asked to see what her new friend was like.

The blonde demon holder looked behind him before looking at Ino.

" Yes, my Oji-san teaches me to play different song's, I'm not that good yet, but I hope to be someday." Naruto answered.

He smiled as the blonde girl gave him a smile, he knew this was leading to something.

"Could you play a song before class starts? " Ino asked.

Naruto looked at his guitar and pondered on the thought before answering.

" Ok" Naruto answered.

The blonde child smiled while taking his most prized posession out of it's case revealing the black body with a red fox at the base of the instrument and it's nine tail's curling up the neck, both girls gasped at how the guitar looked.

Their looks of awe were foreign to Naruto as a guitar was just a guitar, but to him it was a gift, a part of him that helped him through rough times and his only way to have fun, he picked up a crimson pick before he started to play.

" This is called Never Too Late, Oji-san told me that this song is about not giving up in life or on a choice you have made and it's never too late to correct stuff that didn't turn out well. It's also a song that helped me through some tough times."

Naruto started to strum his guitar before he started playing, letting his voice sing in a soft melody as he played the song

Never Too Late - Three Days Grace

" This world will never be, what I expected.  
And if I don't belong who would've guessed it?  
I will not leave alone everything that I own  
to make you feel like it's not too late.  
It's never too late.

Even if I say "It'll be all right,"  
still I hear you say you want to end your life...  
Now and again we try to just stay alive.  
Maybe we'll turn it around,  
'cause it's not too late.  
It's never too late.

No one will ever see this side reflected. And if there's something wrong, who would've guessed it...?  
And I have left alone everything that I own.  
To make you feel like it's not too late.  
It's never too late.

Even if I say "It'll be all right,"  
still I hear you say you want to end your life.  
Now and again we try to just stay alive.  
Maybe we'll turn it around,  
'cause it's not too late.  
It's never too late...

The world we knew won't come back.  
The time we've lost can't get back.  
The life we had won't be ours again." 

Naruto stopped and looked down at the ground leaving a pause for the song before playing again

"This world will never be what I expected.  
And if I don't belong.

Even if I say "It'll be all right,"  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life.  
Now and again we try to just stay alive.  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'cause it's not too late.  
It's never too late.

Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'cause it's not too late.  
It's never too late.(It's never too late!)  
It's not too late.  
It's never too late." 

As Naruto stopped playing he set his guitar down to look at Ino and Sakura, both girl's surprised at how his voice was soothing within the song, Ino had a surprised expression with a single tear sliding down her cheek, Sakura on the other hand had a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

But then there was Iruka, he was surprised how his latest student was talented with an instrument at his age, the rest of the class was silent, Naruto placed his guitar back into it's case as an applaus came from Sakura ,Ino and Iruka, completely surprising him in the process. Some of the students had turned and heard what he had played, a few boys and mainly the girls applauded for his performance. Naruto looked at the clock and saw only five minutes left and decided to scribble down some thoughts, as he started to write Ino spoke up.

"That was beautiful." Ino commented.

" That was so cool" Sakura chimed in her two cents.

Naruto was taken aback at their comments as this was the first time he met strangers and liked who he is and what he does in his spare time, he looked back down, embarrassed but also happy as a smile etched onto his face .

He looked back down at his note book and started to scribble down, knowing that the next few hour's would be pleasant for him.

The hour's turned into day's, the day's turned into week's and finally into a few months later.

**June 19th.**

Naruto awoke in his bed, feeling refreshed from the day before, ever since he made new friend's he had been getting much more sleep, the darker side only made frequent visits.

The threat of losing his new friends was still on his mind , the darker half was still aggressive in personality , posture and from his sheer presence that radiated danger and hostility but he eventually turned up a bit more careless and laid back. But the need for freedom remained, Kyuubi had been happy for his container from the day he made connections to other people just as young as him.

The Lesson's with his Oji-san had been turning out great learning more song's and playing faster than what he used to before, Sarutobi and Kakashi were glad when they heard Naruto made friend's .The villager grew suspiscious of his new upturned actions, but still kept watched just in case he was up to something.

He quickly got dressed, wearing only black jean 3/4 shorts and a white shirt with a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, with a crimson fox on the back that he found recently from his gifts of clothing from his Guardian, ran out the door to meet up with Ino and Sakura.

He walked through the village in high spirits, knowing today would be a great day for him he strolled through with a smile on his face. He arrived a few minute's later at the academy and walked into the classroom, he looked at Iruka and greeted him before walking up to his usual spot, as he looked up, he saw Ino and Sakura smiling and talking to each other, but saw another girl, she had blue, short hair, she had pale looking eye's and creamy colored skin, she was wearing dark blue pants with a grey jacket and looked like she was shy.

" Hey, what's up? " Naruto greeted as he approached the raven haired girl.

All three girl's looked up, but only two smiled.

" Hey Naruto" Ino and Sakura greeted.

Seeing them happy made his day already, but the other girl did raise a question, but it was already answered.

" This is Hinata Hyuuga, we met up with her a few days ago, so far she is very shy, just like you when you first met Ino." Sakura giggled as she described what Naruto used to be when they met.

Naruto laughed as he remembered that day but was also really regretful on how Sakura first met him. But that also came as a question from Ino.

"Wait, how did you two meet again?" Ino asked.

Naruto answered before Sakura replied.

"We met at the Hokage Monument, I was practicing with my guitar there and she was there walking around and found me playing."

Naruto laughed nervously as he thought he dodged a bullet but Sakura gave him a questioning look, knowing that was a lie, she shrugged it off. Naruto looked over to see the young Hyuuga poking her fingers together with her head down, the distinguishing features of her shyness, he took his seat at the window and placed his guitar behind him against the wall. As he sat down, he took his books and pencils out before turning to the shy Hyuuga and thought he should talk to her to get better acquainted with the new member in Ino's and Sakura's friend circle.

" Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." Naruto introduced himself.

He extends his hand out as a formal gesture, but she only looked away as she saw this, a blush upon her cheeks.

" Um.. Hi...m-m-m My..name is h-h-Hinata, h-h-h-Hyuuga, anou, it's a p-p-pleasure to m-m-meet you. " Hinata stuttered out.

Her stuttering had Naruto by surprise as he never met an extremely shy girl.

'hmm, she is a shy one, but in a way...she kinda looks cute like that.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto smiled and got a light smile from Hinata in return, he looks down and starts to write down some lyrics as he started to think it all together for a new song, Hinata glanced at his book, but she also glanced at his features, healthy physique, calming blue eye's, the "whiskers" the blonde hair that hang below his ear's barely, but she also saw a scar across his his neck that was barely visible because of the sunlight, it was a wonder that Ino and Sakura hadn't notice .

His expression was really calm, it gave off an aura that felt soothing to her, she returned to poking her fingers together and the class started. The hour's passed and the four often broke some silence within Chakra Theories and Genjutsu Theories with a conversation which made Hinata and Naruto closer just as Ino, Sakura and Naruto were close, this established another friend connection to Naruto, before any of them knew what time it was, the bell rang for home time.

Naruto packed his things before he started to head off with Sakura, Ino and Hinata, they walked outside where the sunlight started to fade in the afternoon, as they walked, they casually spoke about just past experiences in life that were fun, Naruto kept quiet on the whole thing but was glad to be part of it all the same.

Sakura looked up to see three people walking towards them, one female and two male's, the female had pink hair like Sakura, but she looked more athletic and as wearing black pants with a light pink and white shirt, one male had short blonde hair and had black eye's, he was wearing dark blue pants and a dark blue shirt, most likely Ino's father, and lastly a male with long brown hair, he had a light grey and white kimono with pale eye's, his looks were cold. Naruto had a distinct feeling that they wouldn't like seeing him with their daughters.

" Um.. I gotta go,...so I guess I'll see you three tomorrow ok?" Naruto tried to say his goodbye's.

The three looked at Naruto and then looked straight ahead and saw their parents.

" Oh there's my mom!, Hey why don't you guys meet her?" said Sakura.

"There's my Dad, ok, maybe they would like to meet each other?" Ino agreed.

Sakura and Ino smiled as she turned to Hinata and Naruto.

" Um... m-m-my father is here, so maybe you could meet him." Hinata agreed also.

Naruto glanced back at the adults then back to the girls.

" I really got to go, so I'll see you lat-" Naruto started.

But Naruto was cut off by Sakura when she asked him a question.

"Wait, why are you in a hurry, you can spare a couple of minutes, can't you? Where are your parents?" Sakura asked.

" Dont have any... I really need to-" Naruto answered again but was cut off again.

" What!?" Ino and Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto jumped back as they kinda screamed it out, Naruto turned to try and walk away but was stopped when Ino latched her arms around his left arm to stop him. He tried to shake her off and walk away but she wouldn't budge.

"Get off me Ino" Naruto growled.

His voice went cold, devoid of any happiness that he had a few minutes ago, he knew that the parents would want him away from their daughters.

" Why are you acting like this?" Ino questioned.

"What's gotten into you?" Sakura asked.

Naruto did not want to hurt them but they are not making it any easier for him to evade a confliction, but it was too late.

" Hey Ino, time to go, say goodbye to your friends, we got some chores to do at home." Ino's father called out.

Ino turned to her father.

"In a minute daddy, Naruto talk to us, what's going on? " Ino questioned again.

Ino's father looked suspiscious as he looked at the boy who his daughter was latched on.

Sakura's mother started to speak as she went up to the small group.

"Sakura, come on, let's go. " Sakura's mother called.

" I know just wait a bit, Naruto just stop walking away and let's talk." Sakura continued.

Both parent's held an expression that wanted answers from their child , what is going on with them?

Naruto could'nt take the stress, he thought they were just going to force him to talk to them about the things he never wants to talk about, he looked to his side to avoid their eye's, he felt sick, like his stomach wanted to burst out of his body, he felt dizzy. He looked up to see his dark half sitting on the roof top of a small shop, just looking, with a blank expression, he watched as he saw Naruto's dilemma. Finally Hiashi walked up, his gaze fixed on Naruto.

"Hinata!, Get away from that child this instant!" Hiashi ordered.

Hinata whimpered and rushed to his side looking back at the three, Ino and Sakura looked at Hiashi as he made them jump with his behaviour. Naruto still looking at the darker half, he tried to tune out the noise and tried to walk away, but Sakura grabbed his right arm to pull him back.

"Sakura, Ino, let me go, now" Naruto growled

He tried to walk away but they clutched harder, they did not make an attempt to release him.

" Listen to the little demon and get away from him." Hiashi warned.

The girls looked at Hiashi, including the parents.

" You shouldn't call a child that Hyuuga sama" Sakura's mother warned.

" Thats no child, thats the demon spawn from 10 years ago, that wretched child with that disgusting demon in him!" Hiashi snarled back.

The Darker Naruto spoke up.

"_Oooh he's got you there kid, come on explain yourself!" _The Dark half cheered on in feign support , in hopes that the new friends would be disgusted with the new info on their friend.

Naruto shook his head, he turned around and wrenched Ino's and Sakura's hands away from his arms and started to walk away, being persistent both girl's ran up to block his exit. He turned but they kept blocking him, feeling agitated, he turned to where the parents were and started to walk towards them, seeing their shock he walked faster until he completely passed them , thinking that they thought he was going to attack them, he shrugged off his anger, but it didn't last long.

" You should have been killed off , it's no wonder no one wants you in the world." Hiashi jeered.

Sakura and Ino exclaimed with what Hiashi had said, Hinata gasped, and the other two only showed slight sadness knowing that the child before them was still just a child. Naruto stopped , the words hit a lot harder to his heart than Hiashi intended, tears started to well up in his eye's , the dark Naruto leaped off next to Naruto and placed his hand on him, looking back at Hiashi.

" _Thats cold to say even to a child, I mean, that's just low_" Snarled the dark half.

He growled. Naruto couldn't move but the tears didnt stop, it was true, so far only the Hokage wanted him around, and for what? so he didn't get a child killed for negligence? Sakura, walked up to him to see if he was ok, but what she saw made her upset as she saw her friend cry , she placed her hand on Naruto's arm , she half understood what had happened to him, with no parents, with that song she heard from him, it started to piece together, but she did'nt think of him like that, he was caring, nice. But her thoughts were broken when Hiashi spoke up.

" Get away from him unless you want to get killed, he's the reason why so many people were killed as decade ago." Hiashi warned again.

" Shut up! Thats not true!" Ino yelled in defence.

Hiashi glared at the blonde girl, but he didn't stop, he made Naruto feel more insignificant with the twisted truth, he felt like nothing was inside, he felt Kyuubi depressed, he felt like there was a void of darkness within him, depression, anger , deep sadness, he felt more tears trying to fight their way out of his eye's, he didnt want show any weakness, but it was no use, he started to sob silently. Trying to cover his face from Sakura he raised his left arm to cover his eye's and tried to keep his sobs under control. Sakura looked back .

" Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to deserve this! Just stop it!" Sakura yelled at the Head of the Hyuuga clan.

Ms. Haruno looked at her daughter with a slight sad expression and walked up to Sakura to try and take her home, but she wouldn't budge. Naruto didn't want to take anymore of it, so he turned around, tears of sadness and rage still lingering in his eye's, with a half yelled voice he growled out.

" I have had enough of your crap Hyuuga! If I am such a demon, then kill me off already!, I have had it with the village, with the crap I have to put up with the other's grudges. I have not done anything to you or this village, if I was such a demon, I would have killed off Sakura,Ino and Hinata! But I didn't, Why? Because I am human , just like them, but you aren't, your just another asshole thinking what they wanna think, but you are wrong, because you are so far up your own ass that thinking of beating up a child will bring you vengeance!" Naruto increasingly growled through volume.

Naruto threw off his black shirt and tore open his white shirt, throwing both onto the ground, revealing all the scars he acquaired through the years, his body riddled with marks and , Ino,Hinata, and were all horrified to see his physical appearance, his scars and the seal made them realise that he had gone under much punshiment for something that wasn't his fault, this deepened their pity. The Darker Half only whispered into Naruto's ear's.

"_Tell them what you have had to bear, make that bastard pay , brother." _The dark half whispered .

" This is what I have to bear because of their mistakes! If you want to finish it then do it! KILL ME!" Naruto yelled.

The young blond boy rushed Hiashi in hopes of being killed off or hurting the elder man , but he was stopped when Hinata ran and tackled him to the ground and stopped him, he rolled to his side and started to run at the Hyuuga again, only Ino and Sakura interfered again, Sakura grabbed him around the stomach from behind while Ino latched onto his chest in front of him. He struggled to get free and to get to the Hyuuga asshole, he jumped onto his side to get free, knocking Sakura and Ino onto the ground, he quickly got up and leaped into the air to deliver a punch to Hiashi's face, his fist cocked back, his eye's met with with the pale lavender Eye's he threw it, but was stopped in midair, he looked behind him to see Ino's father hold his arm back and his left arm around the child's waist.

" Best not to do that son, just let it go today, come on, we'll walk you home" Inoichi suggested.

Naruto struggled, and with a last effort, spat in the smug Hyuuga bastards face, he was dragged off screaming, knowing that Sakura, Ino and Hinata would never believe to hear the words escape his mouth.

" I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME! YOUR A DEAD MAN, HYUUGA! YOUR DEAD!" Naruto screamed in rage.

Mr. Yamanka had had enough of the boy's anger and delivered a punch to the back of his head, effectively knocking him out, his body went limp, the Darker half only smirked and disappeared, the blonde Ninja looked up at Hiashi, seeing him wipe the spit of his face.

"Don't come near this boy again, or I'll inform the Hokage and let him deal with you." Inoichi threatened.

Hiashi smirked

" Hinata! We're going now and don't you ever go and associate yourself to that boy again." Hiashi ordered.

With that said, the Hyuuga's walked off, Ino's father hoisted the boy's body onto his shoulder and picked up his guitar in his left hand, Ino hesistantly picked up Naruto's torn shirts and walked next to her father , her eye's soley on the ground, Sakura and her mother walked with them in silence, still in disbelief that a ten year old child screamed out a threat and also wanted to get killed, but the fact still remained that Naruto had shown a side that they never thought would be possible, he was nice to them, happy and caring but to see sadness and anger? That would not be right. They had to get to the bottom of it, they had to try and talk Naruto into telling them everything. Ino's father turned to face Ino.

"We'll let this kid rest at out place and we'll walk him home from there, but I want to talk to him first." Inoichi informed his daughter.

Ino silently nodded, Sakura, looked up to see Naruto still knocked out and asked.

" Can I come with? I wanna speak to him too." Sakura asked.

Mr. Yamanaka, turned back and spoke.

" I'm sorry but it's best if you went with your mother, as soon as he wake's up Iam going to speak to him alone, afterwards I am going to walk him home, you can both speak to him tomorrow." Inoichi answered

They then arrived at a house where Sakura and her mother said their goodbye's and walked off home. Inoichi and Ino walked into their house and Inoichi placed Naruto on the couch, he laid the guitar next to him against the couch arm rest and told Ino to wash up for dinner, he sat across the living room in a single chair , waiting for the child to wake up. A whole hour and half passed before Naruto stirred, he groggily sat up and looked around clutching the back of his head before a voice caught his attention.

" Oh, your up, I was starting to think I hit you too hard. 'chuckle' " The older blond man joked.

Naruto looked up to see Ino's father , he looked to his left and saw his guitar, he looked to his right and saw his shirts, the white one however was stitched up, like it was never torn in the first place, he picked it up and slipped the white shirt on, then he slipped the black shirt on and left the sleeves unrolled, he slowly got up and hoisted his guitar and school bag onto his back, he walked over to the door and opened it.

" Where are you going? I need a quick word with you." Inoichi asked.

Naruto did not listen, instead he walked onwards towards the door that lead outside, he was stopped by Ino walking in front of the door, Inoichi placed a hand onto his right shoulder to stop him.

" I need to talk to you kid, come on, just relax and we can work things out." Inoichi spoke in a concerned but stern voice.

Naruto growled and replied with venom in his voice.

" Get your hand off me, there is nothing to talk about, so leave me alone." Naruto growled.

Inoichi did not remove his hand so Naruto shrugged it off and walked towards Ino to get walk out of the door, but Ino did not budge.

" Get out of the way." Naruto warned.

Ino being the stubborn girl.

" No, we need to talk Naruto, just talk to us and we can help." Ino pleaded.

Naruto stared intently into her eye's, knowing that she held fear against him, he did not feel like arguing or talking at all, he wanted to get home, to be alone. But Kyuubi and his other half made their opinions known.

"_Just talk to them, no need to be alone, this could be an opportunity to strengthen your bonds to that girl in front of you." _Kyuubi spoke , hoping Naruto could get some help.

" _True, plus you can always try and get a free meal from them, you never know, and that girl is lookin mighty cute, she might be a good sacrifice when I get out. " _The tribal marked nuisance chimed in and laughed maniacally.

Naruto waved off what his darker half had said but instead took on Kyuubi's opinion, he turned around and walked back into the living room and sat down with his possessions next to him.

" What is it you want to talk about?" Naruto asked.

Inoichi took a seat across Naruto and sat in front of him, Ino just sat in a nearby chair to maek sure he did'nt make a run for it.

" Ok, I heard from my daughter that your name is Uzumaki Naruto, is that right? " Inoichi quesitoned.

Naruto nodded, his eye's only on the ground. 

" Ok, but I want you to know that this is not an interrogation, no one's here to hurt you or get you in any way, but I was concerned when you started acting up like that in front of my daughter. So far she has told me this was the first time you acted this angry, I can tell your a good kid, but I just want to know, was it that... entity in you that made you like that? Or was it just you? " Inoichi asked.

His words were calm and polite, not a hint anger or hatred was seething through, but the blonde jinchuriki knew he was not like the villagers. Naruto changed his voice in a more calming note.

" It was me. Kyuubi doesn't like to get violent like that, he just wants me to be safe, but I acted harshly even if it was the truth, I don't expect you to understand me or Kyuubi. But you just need to know that Kyuubi is innocent from what you know of him, due to some... complications, is the word I would describe it." Naruto explained.

Inoichi had his hands together and his elbows rested on his knee's. Taking into account that a demon could be innocent is almost like a bad joke. But it did raise some interesting questions. This did raise one particular question in his favor but knew that Naruto might not agree to his proposition.

" Naruto, my family have had an Ninjutsu technique passed down from generation to generation, Ino will learn it soon when she is old enough, the technique is used to control other people's mind, but in another effect we can enter one's cortex or "mindscape" to learn secrets or to know what has happened to them in the past, it's like looking into their memories. But I wish to know one thing." Inoichi explained.

Naruto perked his ear's up, his eye's piercing into a questioning look.

" What Propostion?" Naruto asked .

" I would like to meet this Kyuubi, if he is as innocent as you say he is, then there is no harm into speaking to him to sort out what happened in this 'complication' of his that happened a few years back" Inoichi proposed.

Inoichi smiled, Naruto only looked concerned but knew Kyuubi would talk to prove his innocence but what about his darker half? This placed Naruto in a way that he was actually afraid if something did happen. He looked at Ino, knowing that if the ninjutsu is true to their favor, then Ino would probably want to understand him more by using the jutsu, he didn't want this to happen.

" Ok, but under one condition." Naruto agreed.

Inoichi looked at Naruto with a concerned glanced which was then replaced with a smile.

"Ok, shoot , son" Inoichi nodded.

" Ino is not to use the jutsu, under any circumstances, whether ready or not she is not to enter my mind scape." Naruto stated.

Ino stood up angrily

" What!? Naruto why would you say such a thing? I want to understand you more, why won't you open up more, don't you trust me?" Ino shouted.

Ino's eye's started to well up with tears as she felt like her new friend was rejecting her with his emotions and cold hearted nature to other's invading his privacy and emotional life. Naruto only spoke calmly, still with sadness within his cerulean orbs.

" I trust you, Ino, but I do not trust myself, if something you were to find you within my mindscape, well...you would want to be anywhere near me afterwards, and I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Naruto explained his dilemma

Naruto walked up to Ino and hugged her lightly, she only just hugged him back with her head on his chest but had to let go, the blonde jinchuriki whispered into her ear as they hugged.

" I will let you get to know me more but just give me some time, ok? Who knows? If you master your jutsu I might give you some time to get to know Kyuubi, ok?" Naruto assured.

Naruto smiled as he let go of Ino, seeing the smile she returned the expression to her friend.

He looked at Inoichi, making up his mind in the process.

" Ok, if you wish to see Kyuubi, then I accept your propostion, but what you see in my mindscape, stays with you, no one else is to know, not even Ino. Deal?" Naruto

Inoichi pondered on the young child's counter proposition.

" Ok, deal. Ino, go have dinner with your mother ok? I will be there soon." Inoichi smiled.

Ino nodded and quickly hugged Naruto before she left, Inoichi smiled at the two and spoke to Naruto quietly after Ino closed the door.

"She's happy to have you as a friend kid, just don't hurt her in any way ok?" Inoichi warned.

Naruto tilted his head at this line.

" I promise." Naruto replied.

Naruto took a seat and plainly said.

" Let's get this started" Naruto said as he was ready.


	7. Chapter 7:Conversation and Remembrance

Chapter 7: Conversation and Remembrance

Don't own Naruto or the songs that will be included in the fanfic

"Talking" Normal / "_Talking_" Kyuubi, Possessed Naruto, Dark Naruto

'_thoughts_' or Kyuubi or possessed Naruto, Dark Naruto thinking.

Jutsu used

Now with 30% more Dark Naruto

Dark Naruto: "_Excellent!"_ (Guitar Solo)

Story continued.

Naruto took a seat and stared intently into Inoichi's eye's.

Naruto: " Let's get started."

Inoichi took a seat opposite of Naruto and stared at the child with concern.

Inoichi: " Are you sure kid? We can do it some other time if you want."

Naruto : " No, the quicker this is done, the sooner you can understand, just remember our deal."

Inoichi nodded and quickly went through hand seals and spoke out the name of his jutsu.

Inoichi : " Shintensin No Jutsu"

Naruto was quickly pulled into unconsciousness, his body went limp and he felt like he was falling into the darkness, he felt cold as he had hit the grassy plains of his mindscape, he sat up to see the leaf village in front of him, he got up and looked around to find Inoichi, he found him a few metres away and walked up to him, Inoichi looked around and saw Naruto walk up to him.

Inoichi: " Not a bad mindscape. Looks peaceful, not really what I expected, 'chuckle'"

Naruto walked past him and approached the edge of the monument, he looks back at Inoichi.

Naruto: " Follow me"

Naruto stepped off the edge and fell into the dark abyss. Inoichi, out of reaction jumped off to try and catch up, they both hit the darkness as though it were only water, they sunk to the bottom and stood up like they were on dry land, Naruto motioned Inoichi to follow as he walked into the darkness, they continued to walk until they reached a sewerage and found a cage with a seal tag upon it. The Blonde child walked up to the entrance and spoke happily as though nothing was wrong.

Naruto: " Kyuubi-san! I have a friend who wishes to speak to you."

Inoichi walked up cautiously, sweat lightly showing upon his features. Behind the cage, movement was seen as crimson fur, white claws were moving towards the cage, Kyuubi's eye's were glowing through the darkness as he looked down upon the new blonde adult visitor.

Kyuubi: _"Who is this, little one?"_

Naruto smiled at his Demonic prisoner.

Inoichi stepped up for his introduction.

Inoichi: " I am Inoichi Yamanaka , a ninja of the hidden leaf village, I am here to better understand this young child because my daughter is one of his friends, others think of him as a demon, but I think differently, I am here to speak to you myself as to which I can trust this child around my daughter, his impression so far is just like other children, he is kind and innocent, but it's his burden I am more concerned about."

Kyuubi looked at Inoichi , his eye's dulled down as to hear of him being a burden to Naruto.

Kyuubi: " _So be it, please, have a seat, my explanation will take some time, so please bear with me_."

Naruto thought up some comfy chairs and they appeared in front of the door, both humans took a seat and Kyuubi stared contently at Inoichi.

Kyuubi : "_What do you wish to know?"_

Inoichi was silent , taking in the view of a great entity in front of him, those fierce , crimson colored eye's sent shivers down his spine.

Inoichi : " I wish to know about what caused you to start attacking the hidden leaf village."

Kyuubi stared at him intently before answering.

Kyuubi : "_I was tricked by a man with strange eye's, he aske__d me to attack by his will, I refused of course, but I found myself at the village a few minutes later rampaging upon it, I have no recollection of what happened before, but all I remember is that when I came around I saw a man holding a child out upon a g__iant toad,I may have been tricked but it is still my sin that I refused a man like him carelessly, had I have been more cautious, then Naruto would be treated a bit better in life and I would have been elsewhere for a peaceful existence. 'sigh' I was going__ to live up in the mountains, fresh air, the coldness, the freedom, I miss it."_

Sadness was heard from the great demon as he explained himself, Naruto looked to his side, disgusted at how a man tricked a demon into doing such a thing, Inoichi however, was more interested into hearing Kyuubi's explaination.

Inoichi : " What kind of eye's did this person have?"

Kyuubi stared back down.

Kyuubi: "_He had red eye's and as far as I can tell he had black dots of some kind, but he did tell me his name."_

Inoichi : " Who was it?"

Kyuubi was silent before answering

Kyuubi: "_Uchiha Madara"_

Inoichi was struck by disbelief as an Uchiha had taken action against Konoha, Naruto stood up and began to walk away, knowing his darker half would be wondering why Naruto isn't responding to the outside world.

Naruto: " I got to quickly do something."

Naruto hurried off in a general direction, Inoichi looked back, wondering why he took off, he looked back at the demon fox who is still staring at the new guest, still riddled with questions about the child.

Inoichi: " I feel sorry for both of you, being treated like animals in the world, I just wish I could do something to help you both out."

Kyuubi smiled and chuckled before speaking .

Kyuubi_: "Well I am an animal, Yaman__aka san, but there is something you could do for me and Naruto."_

Inoich stood up and got a little closer to the cage.

Inoichi: " Ok, shoot"

Kyuubi: "_Just look after Naruto, he has been rather affected by the villagers in a way, like the scars you saw, t__hey tried to kill him, but I only just barely saved him,and even when I help I cause him more pain, here, allow me to show you."_

Chakra seeped through the water and raised the substance into the air, it rippled for a moment before it was smoothed entirely like a mirror, the chakra began to swirl in the centre before showing an image of Naruto upon the day Kyuubi first came into contact with the blonde child, the very day that fate had reared it's ugly head to show a child just how cruel life can be. Inoichi could not hold in his horror and disgust as the villagers continuously beat , slice and stab the poor young child, he started to understand what the child had to go through, but he still could'nt bear seeing him go through this again, but why did Kyuubi say he's caused more harm than good for his host?

Inoichi : " Kyuubi-san, what do you mean you harm him?"

Kyuubi sighs

Kyuubi : "_When Naruto started to receive some of my chakra, his personality actually split into two sides, one side is the Naruto you__ know, the other of course is the very centre of his negativity, rage, hatred, despair, his darker side is created from those perspectives, and through my chakra he moulded into a being where he grew to the extent where Naruto can see him, I am not the onl__y one trapped inside the seal the other side is trapped with me, if Naruto were to feel a great amount of emotion or stress, my chakra would seep out alone, but due to his mental state, it could be a 50-50 percent chance that either one of us could help hi__m out, but the darkers sides case is he wants freedom, a way out , to kill, cause chaos and lay ruin to everything, but nowadays he hasn't been much active, he is probably biding his time for now until the little one can get proper chakra control, but even__ then, the seal would prevent it from trying to assume control unless the little one draws out more of my chakra by which he would lose consciousness and the darker one takes over and mould our chakra and perverts it to his form."_

Inoichi gaped at the great entity as the explaination was pieced together as to why he was much different to other children. The blonde shinobi straightened out his emotions and his expression and calmly walked up to the cage, extending his hand towards the demon fox behind the cage.

Inoichi : "I promise to keep the kid safe on the outside, just so long as you keep being the one that looks after him on the inside."

Kyuubi : "_Agreed" _

Both human and demon smiled as their hands/paws shook in agreement.

The Darker half walked up towards Kyuubi, not looking at Inoichi, hands in his black jean pockets, he looks up with his dark eye's.

Dark Naruto: "_Hey, Kyu, where the hells Naruto?, he ain't answering outside, do you know whats up?" _

Kyuubi's eye's narrowed to the dark entity, with anger towards him for such informality towards a greater being, even his form spoke of rudeness, he spoke calmly even though his eye's yelled with anger.

Kyuubi: "_No, the little one left a while ago to look for you, I think, just walk back the way you c__ame and he should be somewhere, now be off with you, our guest and I are in a meeting."_

The Darker Naruto looks at Inoichi with a blank expression, then a smirk formed as he knew who the person was and who his daughter was, his smirk bared partially of his teeth, red upon his fangs like blood and his eye's held a sadistic look, this had shown how sadistic Naruto's other half looked, his aura, appearance, even how his expressions were showing how dangerous he could be if you let him close to you. He chuckled and turned away walking back to find his other half, while humming the song Naruto screamed out from the monument a few months back, Kyuubi growled as he remembered Naruto's song of hatred and anger.

Inoichi: " Is that his dark half?"

Kyuubi watched but his eye's were deep with sadness.

Kyuubi: "_Yes, another sin that I have committed into helping others."_

Inoichi looked up and hoped to relieve Kyuubi of his depression.

Inoichi : " Don't worry Kyuubi-san, what's important is that Naruto has a lot of time before what you theorize comes true, he has time to get stronger, let him play with what he has now in life, Ino, Sakura, you and Hokage-sama with the happiness he has, as long as he's happy then he will be able to get through it all."

Kyuubi smiled upon Inoichi's words, but also sad as he replied.

Kyuubi : _" But I hope that with this happiness helps him pull through,_

_but even I am not happy that even with my help, he is bound to an only destiny, as soon as I helped _

_him…..I signed his death warrant… but I hope that with this happiness he can fight through the test that _

_his dark half will give him, at the end, either he will come out ok, or his dark half will assume control , if _

_the dark side wins, then with my chakra, I will blow apart the Kentetsu points in his body to make him _

_immobilized he wont be able to move any part of his body, then death will be his salvation._

_Otherwise he will hunt down and kill or torture those who were near Naruto in life, he lives to kill,_

_he thrives off destruction, but it's because of all the negativity that_

_Naruto had to bear is the reason he lives."_

Inoichi was slightly shocked but the plan for the fail safe was only natural as to only the worst case

Scenario were to come to realization, but either way, it was only precaution that Kyuubi was planning, but

The darker half thankfully did'nt know that but he would be in for a rude awakening if he had gotten free, but if it came right down to it, he would not last long without Kyuubi still breathing, Inoichi started to walk back down the sewers, knowing that he has cleared most of his concerns out of his mind.

Inoichi: " Goodbye Kyuubi-san, it was nice to speak to you, and thank you for clearing up my concerns, but I hope I can help Naruto in anyway I can, but I hope that darker side does not get too aggressive in the process."

Kyuubi smiled as the new guest waved him goodbye and cancelled the jutsu, transporting himself back into his body, a moment of silence was ensured but was suddenly broken after a minute or so by insane laughter, Kyuubi looked up to see the dark half walking towards him, with insanity and rage radiating in black chakra around his body, a smile that's bearing his fangs, he spoke as if he was told a joke.

Darker Naruto : "_Blow apart the ke__ntetsu points and render me immobolised eh, Kyuu? Either that's pretty smart or very fucking stupid, you know that I will get out sooner or later, but if the kid is goin down, I'm makin sure your goin down with him. 'insane Laughter'"_

Kyuubi was surprised that the darker half over heard his fail safe plan , in a fit of rage for even being alive and tormenting his container he lashed out in a fit of anger at the abomination of his chakra.

Kyuubi : " _You Bastard!, you will not get a second on the outside,__ I will be the death of you!"_

The Darker half laughs hysterically as Kyuubi tries to break free through brute force by slamming his paws against the cage and seal, roaring and snarling as the darker half laughs at his attempts to break free, he turns and walks away still laughing, Kyuubi only screamed in frustration and rage. Naruto was secretly watching all of this and felt only depression, he was soon going to die from his dark side and his guardian, was this only his destiny, to die from someone he trusted? He felt himself waking up as he turned back into the world of the living.

Inoichi's home

Naruto awoke sitting on a lounge, he looked up to see Inoichi smiling at him, he stretched his arms and legs before getting up to pick his possessions up, he walked up to the door before he was stopped by Inoichi.

Inoichi : " Don't you want some dinner before you go?"

Naruto: " I do not wish to intrude any further on your welcome, Yamanaka San."

Inoichi scoffed

Inoichi: " Nonsense boy, come one, Ino would want to know how it went, but lets keep your 'other side' a secret ok?"

Naruto nodded and followed Inoichi to the dining room where Inoichi's mother and Ino we're happily chatting while eating what looked like steamed vegetables, diced beef and lamb with a teriyaki chicken dish, he took his seat next to Ino who playfully nudged him with a smile. As they ate, Naruto wore a smile as he tried the new food at his dinner plate, Ino's mother spoke as she ate.

: " I hope you are enjoying the food Naruto, and I hope I made the shirts back the way they were."

Naruto: Thank you, Mrs. Yamanaka, I am sorry to intrude on your family time with my misfortune tonight."

: "Nonsense, it's completely fine Naruto."

gave him a warm smile, he smiles in return as he ate the food he was given, seeing Ino happy he continued dinner with a single thought and a smile that would eventually fade was ensured through the night.

Naruto : ' I wonder how long this happiness is to last before what Kyuubi has said will happen, and when will that bastard take over?'

He sighs before his last thought was through his mind.

Naruto: 'Well, I better savor these moments'

His last smile lasted a mere 2 hours, as he headed home and saying his goodbyes after dinner to Ino and her parents, he walked home deep in sadness as he remembered the fail safe, the words that his dark side spoke of, he walked off and arrived at his apartment a few minutes later , he climbed up the stairs and walked through the door, locking it as he closed it, he walked to the bedroom dropping his bag and guitar case and collapsing onto his bed.

Kyuubi: "_Naruto?"_

The demon spoke softly as the blonde jinchuriki didn't feel like talking at all, he rolled to his side, looking up at the ceiling, he was silent as Kyuubi tried to speak to him, he rolled to his side where he had a picture of Sarutobi, Kakashi and himself standing together, he kept hearing Kyuubi trying to speak to him, but he closed the connection to get silence throughout his apartment, he got up and grabbed the jug of water from his fridge, he didn't bother to get a cup as he skulled down the entire jug in a few gulps before he replaced it with fresh water to replace it, he placed it in the fridge and started to strip down to nothing for a cold shower, he turned the water on and just stood there under the running water, he saw his darker half in the reflection of the broken mirror and just looked back. After he was done with the shower he slipped on a pair of black boxers and a pair of blue jean shorts, he dried off his hair before sleeping on his bed without getting under the covers. The boy was definitely troubled.

End Chapter

Sorry guys I know this isn't much but this is all I could think of for the chapter, I know this chapter sucks but I promise it gets better, next chapter there will be a time skip to get the story into drive, so bear with me, I will update soon, as long as I get enough time in afternoons it's all good, hopefully. But yeah I have decided on what the darker naruto to be called and will reveal it in the next chapter, I hope you enjoy even just a little bit of this chapter due to my writer's block to this chapter,I mean dear Kami ! I should have thought through the writers block to get some more material! so at least the hard parts out of the way. Also peoples forget the 30 reviews, I am going through to the end, regardless of the number of reviews, I don't wanna leave something undone because of a bad review or lack of reviews, so read onwards for your pleasure!

R and R if you want.

Demon of Vengeance


	8. Chapter 8: Name Of The Darkness

Chapter 8: The True Name Of The Dark Side

Don't own Naruto or the songs that will be included in the fanfic

"Talking" Normal / "_Talking_" Kyuubi, Possessed Naruto, Dark Naruto

'_thoughts_' or Kyuubi or possessed Naruto, Dark Naruto thinking.

Jutsu used

Several days have passed when Naruto had broken into a fit of rage and scared his three friend's, he made an acquaintance towards Inoichi and his wife, but ever since then, the girls were scared of him, Ino tried many attempts to try and get them together but they tried changing the subject, thinking they needed more time to adjust, Ino kept passing messages to him informing him on their progress, but Naruto gave up after a while and just threw the messages away as soon as Ino walked away. Ino took notice of this and decided to tell him personally instead as she saw his anger and annoyance from her actions, she knew he meant well, but because of what had happen, it would take time for all four of them to speak normally to each other.

The dark Naruto made frequent visits to make sure his other half was fine, seeing Naruto in a mood made him iffy and seemed to make him concerned, he hated feeling this and tried to talk to him, but seeing him gloomy didn't help either, surprised that Naruto was silent towards him and through the days he spent alone, Iruka noticed this in class during the days and thought something happened to him but left it as he thought the blonde child needed time to sort his feelings out. Sakura and Hinata sat together in silence, breaking into some conversations from time to time, they would sometimes glance at Naruto's direction, but because he had his head down and his hair was in his face, they only saw a part of his mouth and chin, but his eye's looked like they were glowing through the golden locks, this gave him a very eerie look, like something from a horror movie...(The Ring, lol). But they made no attempt as they feared that he might take it the wrong way of their silence and probably scare them out of the village, but Ino kept trying to talk them into speaking to him saying that he is fine and there's nothing to worry about, but they kept trying to argue saying that he made need more time, " Why are you two acting like this? He is fine, why can't we just go back to the way things were before this?" Ino argued, staring at both the pink hair girl and the shy Hyuuga, Hinata looked down trying to avoid her gaze, "Ino, he scared us with how he acted, you saw what he tried to do at Hinata's father, I think he needs more time to calm down." Sakura whispered, hoping the blonde jinchuriki had not heard them argue, Naruto did hear a little bit but had finished writing down the theories of genjutsu and started to lean against the wall on his chair, the Dark Naruto on the other hand had just materialized from his mind scape and sat on the table to watch outside and the other children. Naruto did not take any notice as he had his eye's closed, his hair still in his face and his breathing became deep and slow, dark Naruto looked at Naruto's book and started to read the theories of Genjutsu, but he looked back at the children and saw that they were all writing from text books, groaning from looking at how boring it is he turned back to looking out the window, "Finding it boring Brother?" Naruto asked quietly, his mood had not changed from how he spoke as he sounded like he was older and more formal, the darker half looked back at his twin, "_I just don't see how writing out of a text book into another book would help you survive in life, I mean you could beat someone up with a book if it's thick enough but this is just dreadful and boring, I mean, to me this is like waiting for the grass to grow. Tell me, is this boring you?" _the Dark side spoke, almost sounding like he was being tortured, Naruto smiled at this reaction to being in class, he shook his head and was rewarded by his other side groan and holding the sides of his face keeping his head up and his ears closed.

Naruto chuckled, but this did not go unnoticed by the three girls and they had turned to see him with his eye's closed and a smile was perched upon his face, they turned back to avoid being noticed, "See? He's a bit happier, he might have thought of something funny." Ino pleaded hoping that they changed their minds, but their looks were not of argument, but of concern and worry, " Did he say anything about u-u-us?" Hinata whispered, Ino looked at the shy girl and smiled slightly, " Only that he misses our times together as friends" Ino replied, Sakura still looked uneasy, "Well what about Sasuke-kun? He might need to speak to us about something" said Sakura, trying to avoid going near the somewhat still creepy looking blonde, it is true for when she looked at him, she had disbelief reflect from her eye's and fear for what she saw may happen again, Ino however was reassuring her that it will not happen again, back to Naruto, he opened his eye's and stared at the ceiling, he was hearing groaning and grunting from his dark side as he waited for the next part of work to be presented, he looked to his side and saw his other half gripping his hair as he started to rock back and forth, obviously bored with work and not able to enjoy the great outdoors he started to smile as the growing frustration and impatience started to show its form on his other half's actions.

He closed his eye's to try and rest before working again until he started to hear thumping sounds, he opened his eye's to see the image of his dark side hitting his head on the table from the predicament that is known as class work, Naruto couldn't help but stifling his laughter at the once fearful dark side that had scared him before lowering himself into a suicidal wreck trying to get out of school. "_When will the time come for gettin home ?"_ the dark Naruto asked with big puppy like demonic eye's, Naruto managed to keep his laughter in check and managed to speak properly, " In a few hours" the blonde child replied, this earned him a scream of frustration which Naruto kept his hands over his mouth from laughing out too loud, the darker Naruto looked at his brother and sounded serious "_Kyuubi's doin this aint he? What ever he's offerin I'll double it!"_ Dark Naruto spoke in a pleading serious tone, "_Uh, I'm not offering kit anything" _Kyuubi spoke innocently with an eyebrow raised, he never saw this behavior before, it was indeed humorous but was also weird in the process. The Darker Naruto and the original Naruto were silent for a few seconds, the dark half got up and pointed at Naruto, "_YOUR LYING!" _the dark side screamed suddenly, this freaked Naruto out as he never expected this from his other side, he tried forgetting what he saw and tried to sleep, it did work but for only a few minutes, he looked back and saw his dark half huddled up in the corner, "Uhh, are you ok?" Naruto whispered, but his question fell upon deaf ears, he decided to ignore this, but eventually it became catastrophic.

"_I gotta stop my madness within!"_ The Dark Naruto exclaimed, he got up and ran to one side of the classroom only to turn back and run straight at the window, Naruto thought he was trying to escape...poor deluded Naruto, he ran at the window full speed, he jumped at it as he neared the window within three meters and was stopped with a loud thud as he collided with the glass and effectively knocked himself out, the blonde boy clamped both hands over his mouth to stop himself from laughing, tears started to fall down his face as the muffled laughter sounded more like choked sobs, Ino, Hinata and Sakura looked back and saw their friend with his hands over his mouth and tears falling freely, they heard his sounds and immediately felt sorry for what they have done to him, they packed up their things and walked up to him without a second thought, Sakura was the first to reach him, he didn't see them approach and was surprised when Sakura hugged him and took her seat next to him Hinata did the same and sat next to Sakura, Ino smiled and sat on his left while the other two were on his right. Naruto couldn't stop laughing from what he had seen, he had to put his head on the table to try and hide his laughter, the girls thought that he was really upset, Sakura placed an arm around him and Ino just started to rub his arm, after a few minutes the sounds stopped, the blonde started to take deep breaths to recover from the ordeal of his brother trying to escape, the girls looked at him questioningly as they saw a wide smile upon his face, "What were you laughing about?" Ino asked, Naruto kept trying to keep his laughter down as remembering it would cause him to break into laughing hysterically again, "I just saw something outside that was funny" Naruto replied, Sakura smiled slightly knowing his mood was better and playfully nudged her shoulder into his, the blonde boy still smiling looked at his pink haired friend and nudged her back , the darker half started to stir and looked up groggily from his position, seeing the girls next to his original half he smiled as he saw Naruto in a better mood. He did like how the blonde child was happy, because he knew eventually that his bond will make him stronger as time goes by, but it was not for that he wanted to achieve, he knew Naruto doesn't know of his intentions and decided to let him in on it later, even Kyuubi would be shocked to know the truth of it.

Iruka saw how Naruto was laughing in class and decided to see what was wrong that was funny, he began to walk up the stairs to where Naruto and the girls were, Dark Naruto saw this and decided to act, for the time being, Naruto felt a dead feeling in his right hand as it was on his knee, no movement or feeling was felt when he was concerned about what had suddenly happened, he saw Iruka on his way and started to wonder why he was walking towards him, was it because he was laughing earlier? Whatever the case Iruka didn't like interruption in his class, the scarred chuunin reached the four kids, staring at the blonde whiskered child."Naruto, whats so funny?" Iruka asked, Naruto looked a bit shifty thinking of an explanation, the dark Naruto on the other hand pointed at his right hand, "_Look at your hand and show it to em."_ the Dark Naruto explained, the blonde jinchuriki looked at his hand and saw a piece of paper in his palm, he looked closely and saw it was a drawing of Kyuubi, because of the lack of colour, it was formed into a joke of Kyuubi in his winter fur, the powerful Nine Tailed Fox was bragging in the sketch saying how stealthy he is in the snow in the winter, but due to his powerful and Emotional eyes and how they are colored, they gave him away, a stick figure was drawn walking, it was positioned near the edge of the paper with a bubble figure on top of it's head saying 'hi Kyuubi' next to Kyuubi's head was a bubble also written 'GODDAMN IT!', Naruto chuckled, but Kyuubi was not at all amused, "_Hey! I don't get winter fur...not that much at least...bastard" _Kyuubi grumbled.

Naruto revealed the picture to Iruka, in hope that it could buy him freedom instead of detention, seeing the smile stretch onto his Sensei's face, feeling like he dodged a bullet as Iruka bought the explanation, except Iruka cocked the gun and fired for Naruto to dodge another bullet with another question. (No not real guns, its a metaphor) "When did you do this while you were working Naruto?" Iruka asked, Naruto took time in his answer, "Would it be any less believable if I said magic?" Naruto asked, silence was echoing through the classroom as Iruka and the three girls were just staring at him, "I'll take that as a no...well, I had some free time Iruka-sensei, so I got bored and sketched this on my free time." Naruto replied, Iruka nodded and walked back down satisfied with Naruto's explanation. Naruto sighed with relief as the girls looked at him oddly, he looks at them before placing his eye's back down onto the textbook, "I'll tell you why I acted against Hiashi later ok ?" Naruto spoke, the three girls nodded as they resumed their text book work, "_Gonna trust em and go out on a limb with ya secret?" _The dark Naruto asked, the blonde jinchuriki nodded and resumed his work.

Hours rolled by in silence, but the conversations between the four continued like nothing happened between them.

The bell rang indicating the end of the lesson for the day, as the four children packed their books up, Ino looked up at the blonde whiskered boy, "These two want to say something that you might want to hear." Ino said, she pushed Sakura and Hinata up towards Naruto, Sakura looked into his eye's and bowed, "I'm sorry for not speaking to you after what had happened." Sakura apologized sincerely, Naruto nodded , "Sorry for acting that way last week." Naruto spoke, "It's ok, but father s-s-should not h-h-have spoken to you l-l-like that." Hinata spoke softly, Naruto smiled slightly, "If you want to know more about me because of what he called me, then your welcome to come over for an explanation, I saw your reactions from what he had said and I know you want to know why he called me such things, but I want to know that once you learn about me, you must keep it to yourself. Agreed?" Naruto propositioned, the three girls were silent for a minute before they nodded one by one indicating they want to know their friend more. And so they headed off towards Naruto's apartment, he ignored the stares while the girls felt like they were being stared down at like animals, '_Why is everyone staring at us'_ all three girls wondered, but they all saw how they gave filthy looks towards Naruto and only angered looks towards the three females, Naruto grunted towards the villagers and they turned away from the blonde child as the girls followed closely behind him, they reached his home after a few minutes of walking and they started to climb the stairs up to his apartment, Naruto reached into his left pocket to fish out his key's for the door, he unlocked it and stood beside it to allow the girls entry first, they walked in hesitantly and were horrified to see his home, it was clean for most parts but the walls looked moldy and the paint for it looked like the paint was peeling off, they saw burn marks over some places and on the floor, the couch looked like it had been torn apart repeatedly and sown back together poorly, a table in the kitchen with four good conditioned chairs, Ino gasped in slight horror as she saw what she thought was blood on the carpet that was stained from the bathroom floor to the living room, that was from when the dark half made first contact, basically, all girls were astounded that Naruto could live in such a place, the blonde boy placed his guitar on his bed along with his school bag, he walked from his room to the kitchen and took out four clean glasses of water, he opened the fridge and took out the jug of water that could hold 3 liters of water, he placed all five objects on the table and poured the water into the four glasses and left them in front of the girls and took his own, he motioned them to take a seat, while sipping his beverage.

Once all three females took there seat, they were greeted with silence, Ino could not help but feel revolted in the state he lived in, Sakura and Hinata felt the same, the smell of the of the burn marks, mold and the weak scent of blood was more than enough to make them sick, almost as Naruto knew what they were thinking, he got up and opened the window to allow fresh air to get the smell out of the apartment, "My apologies for the state my home is in, had I known that I would have you girls over earlier, I would have tried my best to tidy it up." Naruto spoke and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, but the girls were not amused by what he had said, how could he even try and tidy up this mess of an apartment? There was no way it could be done unless it could be renovated from scratch, either way the thought of him tidying it up for them proved he was no slouch. "It's ok Naruto, don't worry about it." Ino said with a warm smile, he took his seat back at the table and and waited for the questions, but silence was still lingering over the four companions and he didn't know how to start the conversation, so he decided to give them a nudge into the mood, " So what do you wish to know about me?" Naruto asked. Hinata shifted in her seat but remained silent, Sakura took a sip of her water and cleared her throat before she started to speak, " Why do you live here? Were you forced here?" She asked, "No, I wasn't forced here, but the Hokage gave me the place to live in, but there were some complications in the past with the villagers, luckily I was out when they vandalized my apartment." Naruto replied while he scratched the side of his neck, Sakura's eye's changed to a slight sadness and pity alongside with curiosity, Ino looked towards the blonde, " Well what about the scars on your body?" Ino asked, Naruto tilted his head down in thought as he knew that the question would have been asked eventually, but still he had to give the blonde girl a point for boldness in asking something that personal, the darker Naruto was on the wall ever since they entered the apartment, he was laying on his back on the wall, being the creepy being he was, Naruto didn't even ask about how he did that, but he was smiling as the conversation started to get more and more in depth. "Well, that's because the villagers took their anger out on me, it gets progressively worse each year on my birthday." Naruto replied, Ino gaped at his explanation and with wide eye's and her mouth slightly open, Sakura was a bit like Ino, but Hinata's expression went from shy to horrified, the blonde boy took another sip of his water, waiting for another question , his expression was blank but he also looked like nothing was wrong, Sakura kept glancing at the trail of blood on the ground in the bathroom and the shattered mirror, Naruto took no notice of it and continued to sipping small amounts of water from his cup, "Hinata, do you have a question?" Naruto asked

Hinata shifted herself in her seat again and looked up to meet his gaze, " Anou,...I-I-I saw a s-s-seal on your s-s-stomach, m-m-may I ask w-w-what it is?" the shy Hyuuga stuttered, now the questions are getting more personal and Naruto felt like they wanted him to spit out his deepest secret, he knew they meant well, but he still didn't feel comfortable, but he did tell them he would provide an explanation, "The seal on my stomach is special, I'm surprised you know about seals at your age, but being a Hyuuga means you have gotten a head start in knowledge at your age about the world, I would have figured that you would mistaken it for a tattoo." Naruto spoke with a chuckle at the end, "Anyway, I got a question for all three of you. Have you heard of the story of the Kyuubi No Kitsune and The Fourth Hokage?" The blonde boy asked, all three girls nodded in silent, "But both of them died in combat didn't they?" Sakura asked, Naruto placed his cup on the table, leaning on the table with his elbows and placing his chin on his hands, " Yes, one died, but the Fourth had a plan, it was to use a baby as a container to seal the Kyuubi away, he died because of the jutsu because the Kyuubi couldn't be killed, so the Fourth carried out the plan, out goes Fourth." Naruto stood up and lifted his shirt to reveal the seal on his stomach, " And that's where I come in, the Kyuubi is sealed inside me, so I bear the anger of all the villagers in this place, they try to kill me in attempts to finish what the Fourth has started every time it's my birthday, but they failed time and time again because of how lucky I am, Kyuubi was never evil, Inoichi san can vouch for him, he was tricked into trying to destroy the village, and because of that person I have to spend my life in this village in misery." Naruto explained, The Kyuubi was surprised at how Naruto knew this, because he didn't know that Naruto heard the conversation between Inoichi and Kyuubi.

Naruto sat back down and drank the last of his water before he refilled it, seeing the surprised expression from his three friends, knowing they had more questions, he waited for the girls to ask another question, "Who was the person that made Kyuubi attack?" Ino asked hesitantly, Naruto looked up at the ceiling, he knew the name and he hated it with a passion, "Uchiha Madara" Naruto stated with venom in his voice, Ino and Sakura were struck with surprise as they both knew the Uchiha name, they started to sweat a bit as they remembered that they have a crush on the last Uchiha, "Would that mean that you hate Sasuke?" Sakura asked, Naruto looked down, anger in his eye's, "I hate all Uchiha's, they have the power to make others do anything against their will, as far as I know, they were all in on it, Kyuubi was innocent and some bastard brought him down to a level where he can't have a bit of freedom, right now, this 'Sasuke' is an Uchiha worth hating, but I will say this, if he does anything out of line towards me or you three, then he will be shown how much hatred I have for his family, so for now I will do nothing towards him, ok?" Naruto explained with anger in his voice, the girls thought they saw his eye's turned as red as blood for a moment but as they blinked the red in his eye's disappeared only to be replaced with a strong emotional cerulean blue, he averted his gaze back to the ceiling, having spoken his anger out on the topic he decided to do something else, calming his breathing from the angry outburst, "Would you like something to eat or something?" he asked calmly, but the girls, from embarrassment and fear from what they have asked clearly shook their heads, Hinata was a little scared but she understood his intentions towards the clan, "Anou.. n-n-no thank you, N-N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered softly, the blonde jinchuriki got up and stood over the sink, he turned the faucet on and washed his face, he got a small towel and dried himself before looking at the clock, it read 5:15, he looked behind him to see Ino and Sakura whispering and Hinata was just poking her fingers together, The dark Naruto on the other hand had gotten up and started to walk around, "I guess it's time for you three to get home before your parents start to worry." Naruto stated, he gathered their empty cups and placed them in the sink before he saw them off, the girls quickly picked up their bags and started to make their way to the door that Naruto opened for them, Ino walked up to Naruto and gave him a hug, Naruto returned the gesture, "I told you it's going to be alright." Ino whispered into his ear, the blonde boy smiled, "Thanks Ino-chan.", this time it was Ino's turn to smile, she walked out the door and waited for the other two, Hinata walked up to Naruto, her head was down as she apparently had a blush on her face, Naruto extended his arms a bit as though he was ready for another hug, but she didn't move, by then Ino pushed her into Naruto and the blonde boy caught her, she made a small 'eeping' sound, Ino giggled at her actions and went back to waiting, Sakura made her way to the door but stooped short from it, she faced Naruto but she had her head down, Naruto tilted his head a little just to see if she was ok, she looked up a bit and saw him staring at her, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him into a hug, he returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around the upper part of her stomach, "I'm sorry" she whispered, "It's ok Sakura-chan" the blonde jinchuriki replied, "Naruto...what happened to your parents?" the pink haired girl quickly asked, Naruto was caught off guard, but he went stoic about the question as his answer was a bit cold about the topic, "They are dead...don't know how, but I know that Uchiha bastard was responsible".

Sakura's eye's widened as she was told about his parent's , she squeezed a bit harder in the hug and softly let go to face her friend, she smiled softly as she walked outside and turned to see him in the door frame, he gave them a wave and a quick 'Ja Ne', they returned the gesture and made their way home. Naruto turned and walked into the kitchen, he sat at the table and started to wonder if the what he had said to the girls would be safe with them only, the dark Naruto walked in the bedroom and sat next to the blonde Jinchuriki, "_What's up kid?"_ the darker version asked, Naruto was lost in thought and didn't realise his other side was staring at him, the darker version took a seat on the table and started to wave at Naruto trying to get his attention...it didn't work. He tried clicking his fingers...that didn't work, he then resorted to clapping his hands just inches from the blondes face, that worked, Naruto snapped out of his trance and stared at his other side in confusion, "_Bout bloody time ya came round, I thought you were ignoring me, I should report you to the Anbu for negligence of a minor! 'Sniff Sniff'_ ,the dark side spoke, Anime tears were falling down his whiskered and marked cheeks as he jumped off the table and ran towards a corner, huddling up as he cried, Naruto was struck in confusion, as was Kyuubi as they never saw this behavior, Naruto walked up and hesitantly placed a hand on the dark Naruto's left shoulder, "I'm sorry?" he spoke unsurely, the sobbing stopped and the dark version perked his head up with a smile on his face, "_Forgiven! Now whats up?"_

Naruto and Kyuubi were confused as the new guest in Naruto's body had wild mood swings, first it was anger and violent, then it was humorous and now it was nice and cracking a joke, Naruto just had to ask him a few questions, "You seem to be chipper recently, may I ask why?" Naruto asked, the darker form looked at him as he hopped back onto the table and stared at him, "_Dunno why, but I guess it had somethin to do with you not feeling anger, you have been kinda blank, now it's joy, but also confusion, so whats up?"_the dark side replied, "Just some personal stuff." Naruto took his seat back, "_Bout the girls? Shouldn't be a problem, I can tell from lookin at them that they don't seem the betrayin kind, especially with the Hyuuga girl, did you see her blush when you gave out that little strip tease? Looked like she was a tomato, hahahaha." _the darker Naruto spoke, but Naruto tilted his head in slight confusion, "Whats a strip tease?" he asked, the tribal marked figure looked at him apparent that he forgot Naruto's age, "_Never mind, but whats up? You seem kinda down."_ the darker side replied in question, Naruto looked at his other side and started to ask his questions. "Are you really going to kill me?" the blonde asked. _"No, I am not going to kill you, but I will test you."_ Kyuubi's ears perked up, listening intently. "_What happened in the mind was a misunderstanding, he reacted poorly and didn't even say hello, so I mislead him just to screw him over a bit, the reason why is because of a certain reason , remember the day you first day you took on Kyu's chakra?" _Naruto nodded. "_Well, when you took on the chakra, it went through your system, it increased your performance, healed your wounds, but as you were healing, your mind had to split,, because there was so much damage to your mental state it had to be halved in order to keep you stable, what he didn't count on is that I would manifest out of the negativity of your emotions, I am your rage, your sorrow, your grief and your pain, all the negative emotions that you have is split into me...,but you still feel them like a normal human."_ the Dark Naruto explained, Naruto had his hands on his chin, in deep thought. "What is this test that I have to take?" Naruto asked, _"Well this test is a battle of wills, between you and me we have to fight each other in order to be stabilize the mind, it is fine for now, but eventually it will start to break apart, Kyu didn't wanna worry ya, but I figured it would be best to tell ya, brother to brother, eh?" _the dark side explained, Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion, "How long till we have to fight each other?" Naruto asked . The dark side looked at him closely, _" In a few years, when you come of age, I'll give you a heads up a few months prior to the fight but there will be side effects before hand, ok brother?"._

Naruto nodded as he had plenty of time to prepare, "Why do you keep calling me brother?" Naruto questioned, "_Cuz that way you know you can talk to me about things, just because we are going to fight to the end in the near future doesn't mean we can't still be family to each other, hell, don't you think Kyu is like family to ya?"_ The Dark Naruto asked, Naruto looked away and thought about it, Kyuubi was like family to him, looking after him and helping in any way was just what a family member performs, "_See? Right now, Kyu and I are just the only family you have for now,but I promise ya, I will try and help out in any way I can, we're brothers till the very end." _The darker Naruto fell to his side on the table and ruffled Naruto's hair with a smile, Naruto returned the smile, "Brothers to the end." Naruto repeated, "But why did you injure me when we first met, and how did you do those things if your in my head?" Naruto asked, "_Well, because I am part of you I can help out with some movements, think of it as two spines with different electrical currents wanting to perform different actions, if you wanna do somethin, you do it, but if your in the middle of somethin and I wanna do somethin, then I can do it when your off guard, and also I was kinda pissed at first because of your built up anger, it was an outburst and I am sorry bout it, besides , ya gotta let out some anger sometimes, otherwise there might be a little...side effect."_ he replied sincerely Naruto rested his head on the table with his arms underneath to cushion his chin, " So what can I call you?" Naruto asked, the darker version stared at the ceiling in thought _"Call me... Drake."_

Naruto started to drift of to sleep, knowing that his brother had good intentions, but until the day comes when both brothers fight, the rest depends on the outcome. Kyuubi had listened to the entire conversation and had thoughts of his own. '_Hmm, this abomination wants to help kit? I will keep my eye's on this little ordeal, but the fail safe will continue as planned if he tries to pull something, I will not let him use kit to fulfill any misdeeds, my list of sins will not grow as long as I breathe.' _Kyuubi thought but before he rested also he heard Drake speak to him for one last time that night.

"_Do what ya want Kyu, but the kid and I are bound together, I will not be his undoing and your sin, but I will protect him, whatever happens to him, happens to me as well, we both have somethin to protect, and I ain't gonna do anything that will hurt him in the future...even if it means breaking out and saving him."_

These words echoed in the mind scape, giving Kyuubi a new thought and perspective on Naruto's new brother.

Drake, The Animal, The inner Demon of Naruto, the dark side, what part will he play in his life? If he is a brother to the blonde child then what will he do to make up for being a brother? Does he have any abilities? And What is he capable of? And if he has partial control inside Naruto, then what will he do in the future? And what does he mean breaking out?

Stay Tuned for Naruto: Bearing Pain And Love, Chapter 9: Training In Chakra

Avert Not Thine Eye's

Hope half of this makes sense, I kinda rushed it because when I was trying to start chapter 9, I accidently overwritten chapter 8, so I had to rewrite it, and the internet was down so I had enough time to rewrite it what I could remember, still I hope you guys like it, message me if there are any problems, I made drake a bit nicer to Naruto because I don't like the full hatred going on through out the story, but he will stay dark and hateful, I also put in a bit of humor because I don't think it should be gloomy all the time for the story.

R & R please.

Demon Of Vengeance


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Training In Chakra

Don't own Naruto or the songs that will be included in the fanfic

"Talking" Normal / "_Talking_" Kyuubi, Possessed Naruto, Dark Naruto

'_thoughts_' or Kyuubi or possessed Naruto, Dark Naruto thinking.

Jutsu used

Naruto awoke from his slumber on his table, he groggily looked up and looked to see the table that was once occupied by Drake was now vacant , he sat upright and stretched his arms and legs, lightly cracking the joints he bent his back with his hands and cracked his spine, he started to stretch his neck and cracked both sides, he got up and stumbled over to the faucet and turned the cold water on but instead of holding handfuls of the cold substance to splash his face, he held his head under the water as it completely washed his head and face, the freezing sensation surged through his spine and jolted him awake, he turned the faucet off and stood up straight, his head dripping with water that started to fall upon the floor, wetting the floor, his head was lolling backwards as he took in a deep breath of air, feeling the air feel his lungs he felt fresh, looking out the window, he saw that it was dark, rain was pelting heavily against the window and wind was howling, he walked over to the cupboard and found that he only had a cup of ramen left and needed to restock on food. He started to boil the water with his old looking kettle and decided to wait for the boiling water to finish, he sat on the chair at the table and started to rub the sleep out of his eye's, rubbing the water into his skin to feel colder and more awake, feeling dreadful because of the weather, he decided to see if Kakashi would help him train in practical chakra control and hopefully a jutsu to get him started. But the problem is, because of the weather he wouldn't be able to practice any jutsu outside in case he got sick, but chakra control wasn't much of a biggie inside as spiritual energy couldn't harm anything inside his house...could it? The blonde child shook off the thought and decided to see his oji-san about a head start in chakra control or a scroll that could help, but thoughts beside his current plan, he realized the kettle was whistling, but then after he applied the water he would have to wait a bit for the ramen to be ready, groaning at the time it takes he pours the water into he cup and starts to wait, as he tapped his finger upon the table for a few minutes, he started to smell the beefy goodness of his breakfast and dove right in to eating despite the boiling water in it, but as he was eating he averted his gaze from the cup of ramen towards his guitar. He had forgotten to practice from the last few days and decided to practice straight after breakfast, he turned to look at the clock on the kitchen wall and found it to be only 6:45 a.m, he does not know why he wakes up so early, but it was only natural to him, but it did hinder his plan for seeing his oji-san or Kakashi Sensei, but to him, guitar practice was more important to him than Ninjutsu or Chakra control, he wanted to be good at what he loves, and hopefully impress Sarutobi at how he can learn by himself.

Absent from his meal, as he started scratching the cup with his chop sticks in attempt to get more ramen out of it, he snapped out of his thoughts and quickly gulped the broth down and got up to get the jug of water out in case he felt thirsty during his practice, he placed the jug onto the table before taking his guitar out of it's case, he opened it only to marvel at the beauty of it, the fox at the base, it's tail curling up the neck of the guitar, the black and crimson body of the instrument, by the light it looked dark but passionate, he was extremely lucky to have something like this, he felt that he owed his oji-san a lot for what he's done for him, he brushed the thoughts aside and he picked up his most prized possession carefully and positioned it on his knee as he started to strum it , taking time in how it sounds, enjoying the note's each string's sound had made, to him, just listening to it song or not was basically music to his ears, he looked to his side as he saw a black opening in his kitchen wall, a marked foot stepped out onto the floor and Drake was then revealed, striding casually from the portal, he looked at the table and saw his twin brother sitting with his guitar out, he smiled as he took a seat on the table. "_Sup?"_ Drake spoke casually he looked at the guitar curiously, his eye's ever piercing, the crimson eye's with a black slit in the very center, he looked fearsome and creepy, but due to his expression on the instrument at hand, he looked more like another curious child that was at Naruto's age... with creepy eye's. "_Soooo...what song?"_ Drake asked not averting his gaze on the insignia at the body of the instrument.

Naruto smiled at his curiosity, and felt like he could get used to Drake being like this, only if he kept his anger controlled so his darker half couldn't get conflicted and injure him in the process like the first time they met, "I'm just playing randomly, Oji-san never taught me another song, so 'Never too late' is the only one I know for now." Naruto replied. The dark version placed his hand on his chin in a thinking pose, after a few seconds or so, he got up and walked behind the blonde original and placed his hands on Naruto's, as his hands made contact, black sparks were made from the touch but as the sparks were formed, they were grafting themselves onto his skin and so from that the black tribal marking's started to grow from the root of Naruto's wrists all the way to his finger tips, his nail's became like claws, the color changed black, looking more sinister, Naruto was shocked, surprised and curious to what had just happened. "_Just relax." _Drake whispered soothingly, as he started to move Naruto's hands and his own in perfect synchronization, as they played together, the song they played was filled with what sounded like sorrow, each tune, each sound a string that made contact to flesh felt like they were telling a story that was filled with pain and sadness, to Naruto it was beautiful, he heard Drake mumbling under his breath that resembled to be in tune with the song, he figured it was lyrics but the sound they were making together with the guitar was too irresistible to ignore. "What are you whispering?" Naruto asked after a few seconds of listening, Drake had his eye's closed as he was whispering to himself, he opened them to stare into the cerulean blue orbs that beheld his brother's features, "_Just somethin I'm thinkin about for the song, this song is filled with regret, love lost, and death, this is sorrow that beholds two lovers, remember when you got hit by a bottle of alcohol from those drunks?"_ Drake asked, Naruto was silent but he nodded as an answer, "_Well, I got to thinking, a drinking problem stemmed from a relationship lost and ultimately suicide, it explains that if we lose something we take in an addiction, whether it's drinking, eating or self infliction, it never repels the pain and we do more harm to ourselves than what we try to do to feel better_. _Kinda like Kyu, but he's tryin to help out as much as he can, but there won't be much damage towards him, as far as I can tell, he'll probably know it a bit more than me, but it ain't important for the time bein."_ Drake explained with a hint of stoicism in his voice, Naruto felt sad towards Kyuubi trying to make it up to his container, but the only thing he heard from Kyuubi was "_Just enjoy your time learning the instrument, kit"_. Naruto nodded and smiled, "Whats the song called...brother?" Naruto asked hesitantly , Drake smiled as he heard the 'B' word from his other half, "_I haven't thought of a name for it yet, but I'm open for ideas." _The tribal marked boy replied. The song continued for 2 minutes and 15 seconds before it was concluded to the end.

After the song ended Naruto couldn't help feel weird how another being was able to fuse their hands into his own, deciding that he got enough practice for now, he found himself feeling the need to start training so he got up and packed his guitar back into it's case and started made his way into the shower, after cleaning up he got fresh clothing and started to make himself more presentable for the hokage, seeing the weather not easing down at all, he decided to run through straight to the tower, but his thoughts were broken as a knock on the door echoed in the apartment, he made his way to the door to answer it, "Who is it?" He asked , silence was heard, until he heard a voice he knew was familiar, "It's me Naruto, Kakashi. Just here to check up on you, can you open up?" the silver haired cyclops asked, Naruto hesitantly opened the door by a crack and saw the jounin a few inches from the door, he then opened the door fully and stepped aside, Kakashi walked in and grimaced at the living conditions of Naruto's apartment. "I was just wondering on how you were going." Kakashi spoke, "I am doing fine, but may I ask you a favor, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked , The cyclops looked at the small blonde, his eye's narrowed at the request that is yet to be said, "Could you teach me chakra control?" the jinchuriki requested, Naruto walked in to the kitchen as he asked and took a seat, staring back at the jounin, he motioned him to take a seat, Kakashi saw this and took a seat at the opposite end of the table, "May I ask you why you want to learn chakra control so early on? Haven't they started to teach you how to harness it at the academy?" Kakashi asked, Naruto looked back down at the table but his voice remained clear even when his mouth was pointed downwards, " I just wish to know how to use it so I can learn to jutsu to defend myself, would you be able to teach me?" The blonde child replied, his gaze never left the table, Kakashi was silent in thought to this request. '_If I teach him how to use chakra, then maybe he could defend himself, but then some ninja hold a grudge against him, the stronger he is, the more serious the threat if he tries to defend himself if he uses chakra or jutsu, but then the law is still in effect so he should be ok, I'll do more than that to keep him safe, for sensei's sake.' _Kakashi thought, he looked up and stared at Naruto, eye to eye. "Naruto, I will teach you how to use chakra and to control it, but I will teach you jutsu when you are ready and I want to teach you how to fight properly, but this will be between you and me ok?" Kakashi spoke, a smile could be vaguely distinguishable behind his mask, but he was happier to see Naruto smile at the acceptance of his request.

"Awesome! When do we start Kakashi sensei?" the child had certainly grown hyper active at the sound of his friend's agreement to training him, Kakashi chuckled at the turn of emotions from the blonde, he was first stoic and had turned happy and hyperactive, "We can start later on, I have a few things to take care of, so I will teach you a quick lesson first before I leave, this is to help you learn how to control chakra, sit on the floor, cross your legs and close your eye's." Kakashi ordered, Naruto jumped from his seat and sat in the middle of the lounge room, free from furniture, he sat down as he was told to do and closed his eye's. "The first thing about chakra is to feel it inside you, you know of course what chakra is, the physical and spiritual energy combined to form energy, calm your breathing, feel each breath, the sound of your heartbeat, meditate on your body and you will find chakra, ease your mind and concentrate on showing your chakra." Kakashi explained, Naruto was taking deep breaths, he felt his heart beat in his chest, his mind was blank but focused on trying to obtain chakra through his sensei's lesson, he felt cold due to the temperature, but he felt somewhat stronger and calmer, he opened his eye's to see blue chakra swirling around him, Kakashi was surprised with what he was witnessing, he never expected to see the blonde child learn fast, but it must have been his father's gene's maybe his mother's. The chakra wisps disappeared after a few seconds after Naruto opened his eye's, he felt happy he was able to use it, but was a bit disappointed when he saw it disappear, Kakashi smiled at his reaction, he got up from his seat and walked over to the blonde placing a hand on the childs head, lightly ruffling it, "When I'm gone for a while, keep practicing it, the most crucial lesson today is to familiarizing yourself with your chakra, the more your used to it, the more you can keep track of how much you got through training, keep meditating until I come back, you can eat or drink in the mean time as well just in case, ok?" Kakashi said in a smile, "Ok Kakashi sensei!" Naruto replied cheerfully.

As the jounin left with a wave, Naruto waved back before his look of cheer turned back to blank, he brought his hands together interlocking his fingers and having his palms facing him upwards, he concentrated as he felt the chakra again, he wondered what would happen if he were to channel emotion into it, so he summoned anger into his mind, feeling his heartbeat quicken at some memories, the pain the villagers gave him, the injuries he sustained, the scars he had to bear, he opened his eye's to see the blue chakra swirl around him as wisps of red surround a few parts of the energy aura, he calmed down to get back to training with just to feel his own chakra before he did something he might regret.

2 and ½ Hours later

Naruto had gotten used to meditation and feeling his chakra flare up and swirl around him, he had not looked at his clock ever since Kakashi left and still had his eye's closed, Drake made a few attempts to start a conversation, but failed every time. So, the marked figure just settled to sit in front of the boy until his brother came around from, he looked at the swirling chakra around Naruto in fascination, deciding it would be best not to do anything to disturb the blonde child, he reached up to touch the swirling energy. As his fingers made contact on the energy, he saw that his fingers were engulfed by the blue chakra and immediately turned black with bits of red, this in turn, started to take shape on Naruto's figure. His hair grew darker, some strands turned black, slight markings were showing on his body, the same tribal markings on Drake, but they were very faint on Naruto, his whiskers became more detailed and his nails turned black. The tribal figure withdrew his hand from the chakra to see it revert to blue again, by that time Naruto opened his eye's as his body felt weird from something, he saw it was only Drake in front of him, looking at him curiously. Drake saw him differently as he was looking into Naruto's eye's he saw they have turned Black with a red slit for pupils, the very same as his brothers, the eye's lasted a few seconds before they died like flames to reveal the cerulean blue once again.

"_Interesting"_ Drake whispered, still surprised from his discovery on his contact to his brothers energy, Naruto ignored his brother's whisper and got up for a drink of water, Drake never left his spot, but his hand was on his chin a thinking pose, but his facial expression never changed from amusement and curiosity, a smirk had also formed, exposing his fangs that made the blonde feel a small chill up his spine whenever he saw his other half smile like that. As Naruto downed a glass of water, he heard a knock on the door, he walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Kakashi holding a few bags of groceries, the blonde child stood aside to let the jounin in and closed the door behind him. "How's the practicing going?" The one eyed ninja asked, Naruto walked back into the center of the room and sat down, concentrating again, "Good I suppose, I got the basics down, but I want to learn how to control it, is there anyway we can go onto more exercises now?" Naruto asked, Kakashi chuckled at the child knowing the child wanted train more, he saw his determination and saw his sensei through those cerulean blue eye's.

"Well, I will train you in chakra, but for now practice what you have learned today, I got some groceries for you." Kakashi said with a visible smile behind his mask, Naruto looked up from the floor, and smiled slightly, "Thank you sensei" Naruto replied. The child started to close his eye's in concentration, feeling the energy flourish with intensity, Kakshi watched with fascination as the child before him was covered in blue chakra, he thought it would take longer but it was apparent that it only took him a few hours, he smiled as he saw the fast progression of the child's chakra control, making it come out around the body was the first step into channeling it. Kakashi reached into a bag he had carried and pulled out a hot cup he bought from Ichiraku Ramen and placed it on thetable, he but the rest of the contents of the grocery bags away into cupboards and in the fridge before took a seat, as he started to relax, he looked towards the child and was smiling at Naruto's progress of channeling the chakra through his system and allow it to radiate outside of his body. Knowing that he was at this for a while, it was best to call it quits for now, "Naruto, have a break for now, I got you ramen to eat." Kakashi suggested, the thought he saw an aggravated look on the child's face but he wasn't sure if Naruto was aggravated because he was broken out of training, keeping strength up was a priority to Kakashi, whether Naruto liked it or not, he had to learn from the rules Kakashi had to teach him. As the child started to eat up his lunch a knock on the door was heard, before Naruto got up to answer, Kakashi already stood up and opened the door, revealing the Hokage partially drenched from the weather, his hat and clothing were dry, but the lower part of his robes were wet, he walked in with a smile as he saw Naruto eating, "Hello Naruto, how are you today?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto looked up with a small smile and a noodle hanging out of his mouth, "I'm fine Oji-san, how are you?" Naruto asked as he licked the noodle up into his mouth, his cerulean blue eye's looking at the Hokage, " I am doing well, my boy, I have been told by Kakashi that he wanted to teach you how to use chakra and how to defend yourself, I did not know what to think of it, so I decided to speak to you and Kakashi together, that way we can work something out." The old man replied.

Drake had taken a seat back on the bench and watched the trio speak, curious on what the subject was about, Sarutobi took a seat opposite of Naruto and Kakashi sat on the left side of the table that was between Naruto and Sarutobi, Drake jumped up and stuck to the ceiling looking at the three upside down, "It is true, Kakashi Sensei told me he would train me to help defend myself, but I asked him for Chakra control lessons, if he wants to teach me more, then I will say nothing, only if it helps me to defend myself." The child spoke, Sarutobi thought through his words carefully, thinking of what Naruto wanted, he loved the child of course, almost like a second grandson, he only wanted what was best for him. "Not only if you learned to control your chakra, you would be able to pass the academy graduation depending on how you go with your control." Kakashi explained. Naruto fell silent, he started thinking of how this would add up. If he learned to control his chakra, he could become a shinobi, if he was a shinobi the villager would not be able to come near him, if they were away from him he would be left alone...but then there are other shinobi that may have a grudge against him. "_If I were you I would take their offer brother_." Drake said, Naruto looked at the ceiling seeing Drake looking at him, it was ok that he was open to voice his opinions but there were flaws in the plans of all this, he did see shinobis in angry mobs but when he was attacked they turned the other way ignoring the whole scene. Well, it's just another obstacle in life he has to prove he can over come, and with that in thought he made a decision.

Time Skip: 5 months later.

( I hope this fight scene is ok with you guys, it's my first detailed fight)

"Five months have passed and so far you have proven to be quite determined with your goals Naruto." Kakashi spoke as he saw a dirtied and slightly panting Naruto, he is 11 years old, his black shorts were riddled with holes and dirt, he had a white shirt with a black leaf insignia over the back, it was torn over the right shoulder and torn from his left shoulder down to the the stomach, in his left hand he had a kunai held backwards, in his right he had a few shuriken in his grasp, the landscape was a training area that Kakashi picked outside of the village that he liked to train at because it was secluded and away from other people, a small river was near a rock wall, bundles of kunai and shuriken were laying on the ground as Naruto was sparring with Kakashi, the exercies was to hold out with chakra channeling through the feet as he was in combat, but it proved to be quite a task to him, but he was not close to giving up. Kakashi was proud that Naruto was learning to control his chakra quickly, first it was releasing it outside the body, and a few weeks later he was able to learn tree walking in a week, a week and a half for water walking and now fighting while on water because it required more control, sure Naruto would fall into the water sometimes or he lost his footing in a few inches deep in the water but he was getting the hang of it. It was using control subconsciously that was getting the better of him, Kakashi granted him a moment to catch his breath, Kakashi could not help but smile, as the child in front of him surprised him through the months of training, Naruto knelt down, breathing deeply, he switched the kunai into his right hand with the shuriken, with his left hand he cupped a small amount of water from the river and drank deep from the substance, feeling the cold liquid trail down his throat, cooling his body, he stood back up flicking the kunai up into the air he caught the kunai in the same position he held it a moment ago, with out warning he dashed at his sensei with speed he trained up in the months from weights and intense exercise, he threw the shuriken at Kakashi, the Jounin jumped into the air with Naruto jumping straight at him, trying to slash at him with his kunai, Kakashi whipped his Kunai out and clashed blades with Naruto, the blonde child swung his right fist at the Kakashi, the one eyed shinobi used his left hand to block his punch but did'nt expect Naruto to make a quick kick with his left foot into Kakashi's stomach, pushing with all his might, he broke the clash and placed some distance between him and his sensei, landing back onto the water, he launched his kunai at his teacher , Kakashi landed but ducked in time to dodge the flying kunai that almost got his left eye, he threw his kunai at Naruto. Naruto dashed and rolled under the kunai, as soon as he rolled onto his feet he dashed at Kakashi with amazing speed, his arms were behind him but his hands were curled into fists, he jumped into the air and made a jab at Kakashi, but he blocked it with his right open hand, Naruto delivered a left hook, but Kakashi kept his guard up and used his forearm to block, with a quick reaction, Naruto planted his left foot into Kakashi knee, causing him to recoil from the blow, but Naruto used this as an opportunity and kicked his right foot into Kakshi's chin, back flipping back, Kakashi jumped back once, rubbing his chin. Naruto has improved at lot with just basic combat, he fought with instinct, he didn't show fear, from his looks and actions, he looked angry, almost like his rage guided him through every action, every move was but a reflex, the more he felt this emotion the harder he hit, the faster he moved, but when he was calm, he was sluggish and didn't react as fast.

( End Fight Scene)

Kakashi sighed as he stopped his training session with his student, he was surprised but also proud with the progression over the months, Naruto looked more than ready to be a genin, Kakashi smiled as he looked over to Naruto as the child walked over to a tree where a black bag and his guitar was placed against the tree opened up his black bag and pulled out an apple and a bottle of water, "I'm must say Naruto, you have become unpredictable in your moves lately, you control of chakra has been good, but have you been able to do a bunshin yet?" Kakashi asked, Naruto bit into the apple and shook his head, a standard bunshin had been trouble for him, he had too much chakra but he couldn't take a small part out to use for a simple genjutsu, this made him feel agitated, but he couldn't help it, he gulped down the large chunk of fruit and took a swig of water from his bottle, he looked over at Kakashi who had a small orange book out, "Well, I'll teach you jutsu next time we train ok? For now just rest up for a few days, you have the academy to go to and your friends haven't seen you much." Kakashi propositioned, Naruto nodded and did realise it had been a while since he last saw Sakura, Ino and Hinata. "Yeah, ok sensei, so three days from now?" Naruto asked, he didn't want to hinder his training, the one eyed jounin chuckled at his student, "You're too eager for training Naruto, take a week off and we'll continue on the weekend, ok?" Kakashi said, Naruto grunted in response as he bit into his apple tearing a large chunk out, "I'll see you at your place on the weekend ok?" Kakashi spoke one last time before he performed a jutsu that made him disappear in a puff of smoke and a flurry of leaves. Naruto was alone as he ate, he placed the apple on the ground and took a large gulp of water from his bottle, he placed it next to the apple and sat near the water, his knee close to his chest and his right leg was out stretched near the water, from there he took a deep breath of air and started to enjoy the light breeze and the shade from the clouds, he felt lost in the sound of the day. "_Well I must say, you performed incredibly , brother."_ Drake spoke from a nearby tree, Naruto nodded and smiled as his brother jumped and sat next to him with his legs crossed, moments passed as they sat in silence, Naruto wore a smile while Drake wore a smile very similar to his brother's. Naruto stood up after half an hour and started to gather all the Kunai and shuriken scattered through out the training field, placing them in a pouch that he tied onto his right leg and the shuriken in the pouch he strapped on his lower back, he walked back and ate the last part of his apple, he took his shirt revealing his scars and his seal, the fruits of his training had changed his body, from five months ago his physique was that of an average 10 year old, but those five months have made him stronger, muscle was on his arms and his legs, a slightly visible four pack was near visible,he went through his bag and pulled out a clean white button up shirt, fixing his collar up, he kept it unbuttoned to allow the cool breeze to gently lower his body heat , he folded the old dirty shirt and placed it in his bag, feeling hungry still, he ate the remaining core of the apple and downed the last of his water.

But something caught his attention before he picked up his possessions, Drake was on his feet and stared at the tree's, Naruto heard loud footsteps, he took out two kunai and placed on in reverse in his left hand and held the right one pointing at the forest, he readied his stance, his left foot was behind while his right was in front, his left hand was cocked back his right hand held the kunai sideways in front of him, his breathing was slow and deep, his emotions was not felt but his anger was rising thinking it's another form attack against him, he was ready for anything that came out of those trees. What he did not expect was...well this.

Two girls were running out of the forest, one girl had black hair and onyx eye's, she had a white singlet with a small dark green vest like jacket with the sleeves that only went up to her elbows, she had black short skin tight pants, but her left leg had an open wound with blood dripping out of a small rag that was bandaged tightly around her injured leg, the bandage was now crimson from her blood, and her skin was pale because of her injury, the girl hauling her was the same height as the girl and Naruto, but she had red hair and dark brown eye's, she had white shirt that was cut above the belly button due to what seemed like she had tried to bandage up her friends leg, she had gray long pants that were a bit baggy around the legs, she had a black belt that was slanted to the right side, her outfit had various cuts, some parts were stained with her blood as she had shallow cuts on her creamy looking skin, Naruto stared at disbelief at the two new comers, Drake on the other hand gave them a wolf whistle...didn't help the mood, at all.

"Please...help us..." The red haired girl breathed out heavily, obviously tired from helping her friend.

Naruto stared at the two girls, still in his stance, his eye's never leaving the two girls, he had a choice to ignore them or help them. A few seconds passed before he made a decision, but reacting by the sounds of another pair of footsteps he came to a decision as a shadow was approaching from behind them.

He did not put his kunai away.

Instead he lunged at them, with fury in his eye's.

Ok that's Chapter 9 done, I would like to thank critic fan for pointing out my flaws, hopefully this is a bit better than the last chapter, sorry guys for the late update, just been a bit busy. Tayuya and Kin have now arrived. Now the good bits are gonna happen. I hope you liked the fight somethings wrong send a pm for any questions or concerns you have.

R & R please

Next Time Chapter 10: The Darkness' Freedom?

Demon Of Vengeance.


	10. Chapter 10: The Darkness' Freedom

Chapter 10: The Darkness' Freedom

Don't own Naruto or the songs that will be included in the fanfic

"Talking" Normal / "_Talking_" Kyuubi, Possessed Naruto, Dark Naruto

'_thoughts_' or Kyuubi or possessed Naruto, Dark Naruto thinking.

Jutsu used

Naruto lunged at the girls with fury in his eye's with his left kunai ready for combat he threw his right kunai at the girls, horror was seen in their eyes, but the kunai flew past the red haired girl's left side and struck a figure that was right behind them. Naruto sped past the girls and jumped with his right fist cocked back for a straight punch. The figure howled with pain when the kunai struck his left shoulder, as the bloody hatchet he was holding dropped to the ground. As he was partially out of the trees, Naruto saw that he had a vest of animal fur, he was built and had a few scars over his face and a large scar over his torso. He had brown shorts on that went to the knee and was covered in old blood. His screams were silenced as Naruto smashed his fist into the shadow's face, Naruto looked back at the injured girls, seeing fear from what would have happened if they didn't find him. "Were you both being chased?" Naruto asked with a steady voice. The red haired girl nodded, but the girl with black hair passed out. Naruto quickly picked up his bag and guitar and strapped them to his back, then quickly walked over and picked the injured black haired girl up bridal style and started walking quickly. "Come on, the village isn't far from here," Naruto spoke as he picked up speed. The red haired girl started to gain speed, so that she was right next to Naruto. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see she was limping. Hoping they weren't being followed, he picked up the pace to a small jog, as they were only 5 minutes from the village gates.

As they were about to get to the clearing, Naruto was yanked by the hair back into the forest, dropping the girl he had in his arms by accident. Laughter was heard as he was dragged from the sight of the two girls, the red haired girl grabbed him by the hand as she tried to get him back, but another figure stepped from behind a tree and back handed her onto the ground. Seeing this, Naruto was quick to anger. He tried to get the hand holding him back to release him, but the grip was too strong. He brought out another kunai and stabbed it into the assailant's wrist. Feeling the grip recoil, he took another kunai out and ran for the girls, another figure swung their leg around and kicked him in the stomach, he fell to his knee's and clutching his stomach, he saw four figures, they looked like bandits due to their stench, their clothing looked dirty, there were blood stains and they reeked of alcohol. The one who kicked him was not as built as the other man , he wore similar clothing but he did not have as much blood on him and he had a scar over his left eye, he took away the guitar on Naruto's back and his bag , laughing as he saw Naruto's angry and pained expression.

Naruto heaved as he caught the scent, he looked to his side and saw Drake looking concerned, the tribal figure started to walk over to his brother , "Please...help ..me" Naruto whispered , knowing that if this was a time to help, then now would be that time, unbeknownst to Naruto, Drake was speaking to Kyuubi in the mind scape, a bandit slammed his foot on the blonde child's back, pinning him to the ground while moaning from the pain by taking his kunai out of his wrist.

(Mind Scape)

Drake was standing before Kyuubi, knowing what must be done, but he had to warn Kyuubi before he had time to do anything stupid , " _Kyu.. I'm gonna help the kid, I know you don't want me out but he won't get out of this with just intimidation, they're gonna kill him and I need to do somethin" _Drake spoke with determination in his eye's, Kyuubi had looked away from the tribal marked figure and was only in silence, he knew Kyuubi won't allow Drake out but there was no choice in the matter, he would be betraying Naruto and himself. "_...Do what you will, __keep those girls safe and above all, get Naruto out this alive" _Kyuubi spoke softly, knowing he would regret his decision. Drake smiled as he started to walk away with a smile on his face. " _Time to have some fun" _Drake spoke as it echoed through out the mind.

Back with Naruto

Naruto was finding it hard to breathe as the man pinning him to the ground was repeatedly stomping on his back, two bandits were walking over to the red haired girl, whistling and cackling while brandishing their rusty bloodied weapons, two of the other bandits were behind the injured muscle bound bandit pinning Naruto. Drake walked over to Naruto, kneeling down before the child bringing his lips close to his left ear , "_I'll make the pain go away, don't worry kid, I'll make sure the girls are safe , in a few hours you'll be back in your bed ok?" _Drake whispered gently , Naruto didn't understand but he nodded in hopes for the pain to stop, hoping this very problem would stop, but the worst was not yet over. The exposed skin on Naruto's left shoulder was penetrated by Drake's fangs as he bit Naruto's shoulder, Naruto let out a blood curdling scream from the sharp pain that he felt like he was on fire , as tears welled up in his eye's he saw Drake sinking into the bite wound , a few seconds have passed and Naruto felt numb, his eye's felt heavy as his scream died down, after a few more seconds he blacked out. The bandit pinning Naruto stomped on his back with more force thinking it would shut him up and knock him out, the red haired girl looked at the unconscious blonde boy and thought this was the end for her and her friend, but it was not the end.

Moments have passed, the muscled bandit still having his foot on Naruto, started to grind his foot into the middle of Naruto's back. A small laughter was heard from the blonde as his hand lunged at the ground in front of him, pushing himself from the ground regardless what was keeping him down, the girl watched as the blonde boy was slowly lifting himself from the ground while laughing, but what caught her eye was his hand. He had black nails and the markings started to form from his hand and from the exposed part on his left shoulder from a bite wound that seemed to have appeared on it's own and started to heal , the bandit tried to stomp on him to keep him down, but as soon as he lifted his foot, the Naruto spun on the ground and launched his foot into the bandits stomach sending the bandit into a tree a few feet away, the bandits behind him jumped back in fear. A small laughter was heard as he lifted himself from the ground, the markings had started to spread along his arms like flames, the bandits and the girl in front of the child saw his eye's. The blue orbs were thinning out into a slit, the white started to turn black and the blue was replaced by crimson, his teeth became sharper and more fang like, his nails turned to claws, his hair started to tie themselves into small thick dreads, black hair formed in some parts of his blonde hair and spiked themselves to look like sharp dreads , he pointed his head upwards, breathing deeply, as his lungs were filled with with air, he let out an unholy scream as the final parts of his possession were near done. Blue chakra had formed around his figure but when he screamed, it immediately turned black with bits of red chakra. The figure looked forward to see the girl and the bandits turned away from the girl and saw the boy behind them screaming at the sky with different feature's . Drake looked behind him and saw the other two bandits , he cracked his neck feeling and felt the sensation of the air, the temperature, the humidity, the breeze. "_So your the guys that assaulted these girls, eh?" _Drake asked, excitement clearly in his voice , he shook from the adrenalin , flexing his arms to get warmed up, his smile was widening as he stretched his legs and arms, cracking every joint, a bandit from behind decided to intimidate the child into leaving, "These bitches belong to us ya little shit for brains, if ya in for a death wish then please, stay and enjoy." Bandit 1 growled out , Drake looked over with a smile on his face , his voice started to change , it sounded like his voice was dark , he sounded cold, but excited. " _Death wish?...'Laughs maniacally' Good one! " _Drake continuously laughed as he thought the threats that were pointed to him were jokes , he stopped laughing and held his hands out to the sides arms stretched to the sides like he was waiting for something. "_Try me." _ Drake provoked . The bandit in front of the girl in Drakes view, with a small knife ran at Drake with his knife to the side to try and slash at the tribal marked boy's stomach , the boy used his left hand to catch the bandits wrist and dug his claws into the man's flesh, as the man screamed in pain, Drake smiled and used an open palm strike to shut the man up by forcing his bottom jaw to smash into his upper jaw.

"_You do not know how long I have been wanting to do this." _Drake murmured , with his hand still on the mans bottom jaw, he brought his right hand to the top of the man's head and twisted it. A loud crack was heard to indicate his neck was broken and snapped apart from the spine...but Drake didn't stop twisting , the bone's burst out of the middle of the throat , they got longer as he kept twisting , eventually he grabbed the head with a steady grip and kicked the corpse away from him , effectively tearing the entire head off , laughing as he was enjoying these gruesome games , the other three bandits , the one in front rushed him with a knife out, the two behind him dashed at him with their hatchets raised rushed him as he fiddled with the new prize from the last bandit , he quickly threw the head away and prepared for whatever awaited him.

The bandit in front of him had a rusty knife out and attempted to stab Drake , using his reflexes he jabbed his leg out to stop the mans arm from swing , then he grabbed his left shoulder and spun him around to face the other two bandits , but as he swung the bandit around, the bandit had to watch as he faced his friends with their hatchets were swung down onto his chest and killed him. The tribal marked boy kicked the body from behind at the remaining two bandits and knocked them both down , Drake jumped into the air with a front somersault and brought his heel down on the left bandits head and crushed it into the ground , effectively leaving an imprint of his foot in the mans skull, the last bandit withdrew his hatchet and stepped to the side, ready to try and get in a lucky shot. Drake was just having a bit of fun and seeing this last bandit being careful, so he tried a new tactic : Fear.

Drake stepped forward and smiled as the bandit stepped back , "What the fuck are ya?" the bandit asked , the tribal marked boy chuckled as he lunged at him not preparing to attack, the bandit reacted with a blind swing of his hatchet and struck the boy's torso , the hatchet was in his chest by a few inches due to the bandit's fear as he was shaking and unable to hold the hatchet with a steady grip. Drake looked down at the hatchet in his chest and looked up with a smile , it didn't do much as he already started to heal around the blade , his eye's looked deep into the bandit's , he slowly placed his hands on the hilt of the small ax and slowly pulled it out of his torso, he chuckled as he saw his blood spill onto the ground from his already healing wound and from the blood dripping off the hatchet. The bandit stepped back in fear , shaking as the wound healed before his eye's , Drake looked up into the bandits eyes "_I'm curious...after killing me , what were you thinking of doing next?"_ Drake asked as the bandit was nearing the point where he would turn and run , but before he moved a muscle , Drake lunged his hand at the man's throat and ran for a tree, slamming the bandit up against the timber.

"_Ok , we're gonna play a little game , I ask you a question , you give me a straight answer , if I feel like your lying to me you will die...painfully , play your cards right and you will walk away free. Understand?" _Drake growled , the man he had in grasp spat in his face , he closed his eyes as a reflex and wiping his face off , backhanded the man in the face , "_ Ok, how many are there? And Why were you attacking these girls?" _Drake questioned. The bandit gulped in a breath of air before he answered "Fuck you." . Drake was nearing the end of his patience , he raised one finger and started to show the captured man how long his nail was, so he pointed at his shoulder and started to press it into his flesh. The bandit started to groan in pain but it was muffled from Drake's hand around his throat, he pressed harder as he didn't get a reply he wanted , as he pressed harder , the bandit started talking.

"There we're 20 of us , now there's 15 , and we were attacking this small caravan of these two families , we wanted their money but the guy's put up a bit of a fight. We chased these girls after we were done with them , the others are probably not that far." the bandit answered with a smile and a chuckle , the tribal marked boy looked over to the red head who was tending to her friend on the ground a few feet away , "_Is your family still alive?" _Drake asked the red haired girl , what he saw broke him up , she looked up with tears in her eye's , she shook her head , the black and blonde dreaded child growled as he looked back at the bandit with seething rage. He threw the bandit down and started to pummel the life out of him , he punched the bandit repeatedly , after 17 jabs and hooks , the bandit screamed out "I ANSWERED YOUR QUESTIONS WHY WON'T YOU LET ME GO?" , Drake looked at the bloodied face of his new victim , his lips were cut , his eye's were cut and bulging from the attacks , he felt this wasn't enough , "_I lied"_ Drake replied , he grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him up against the tree and opened his hand menacingly , with one swift jab of his hand , he stabbed the bandits stomach and pulled out the intestines , as the bandit screamed, Drake grabbed the bandit again and pushed him back to the ground and swung the intestines around the bandits neck , he strangled out the screaming until he made a sharp turning motion and snapped the last bandits neck. Drake released his hold on the organs and walked over the lifeless corpse and towards the bandit that was kicked into the tree , he knew he would wake up soon , so he felt it would be right not to allow him to wake up at all , he held the unconscious bandit's head up and with his right hand , he grabbed the throat and tore it out with his claws . The marked boy stepped back and let out an unholy scream , his rage was rising to the his very limit , he felt his eye's intensify with hatred , the black chakra flared and intensified by range and force , small cuts along the ground were forming as he clenched his fists hard enough for blood to seep through the cuts his claws gave him. He wanted to get rid of these bandits, they reminded him too much of the villagers . And just as though his wish was granted he looked over and saw figures amongst the tree's , "Burter! Where the hell are ya!" one of the figures yelled out , Drake smiled as he saw the rest of them after their friends , he looked back at the red haired girl "_Are they your family ?" _Drake asked , the girl shook her head with fear in her eyes after she witnessed the carnage in front of her. The boy nodded , "_Keep headin straight, you should be able to get to a gate , that's the hidden leaf village , get yourself and your friend some help , ok kid?" _Drake explained. He walked over to his guitar case and opened it to reveal the instrument , knowing what to do when the others arrived , "Wait what are you going to do?" The girl asked , Drake looked back before replying "_Getting you payback , I won't let people like them live." _ as he growled this out he grabbed the guitar out of it's case by the neck and swung it to the side , channeling Chakra into the instrument , it erupted into black chakra like flames , it started to morph into a new shape , he gave it a another swing and the chakra dissipated into thin air and revealed his new weapon .

A demonic looking scythe , for the staff , it looked like carved bone from something black but along the bones , there was a red tail curling around the staff , the blade was black with a tribal red fox head symbol looking like it was howling at something on the blade, at the end of the staff at the bottom, the strings were dangling in a twisted form that looked like steel rope hanging from the cold steel , Drake gave it a twirl and and a few swings feeling the weight , he looked back to see the red head pick her friend and placed her right arm over her shoulders about to run off , she looked back at the boy before she ran straight ahead , he turned his attention back to the approaching figures and placed his new weapon upon his shoulder's , his mouth formed a snarl as the very scent of dirt , blood and alcohol invaded his sense of smell. He moves his head in a circle cracking his neck in the process , the figure's became more clearer as they approached the child . "Who the fuck is that?" one of the bandits questioned the others , Drake looks towards them with a glare of anger , the bandit's came into his view with their weapons drawn , "Where are those little slut's kid?" said one of the bandits as they saw the bodies that he had left lying around indicating he had helped them get away.

Drake cracked his neck as he stared at all 15 bandits in front of him , he positioned the scythe behind him the blade pointing to them and got in a stance with his leg's bent, with his right leg in front of him and his left behind him , summoning his chakra and channeling it into his weapon , the last words the bandits heard from Drake were the indications of what he was about to do next for their punishment for their sins . " _Go to hell and pay for your sins!" _Drake screamed out as he swung his weapon towards them , the black chakra burst forth from his weapon and started to cut along the ground towards the bandits with incredible force . As the attack reached the bandits , they were thrown back , but to Drakes surprise , the attack started to cut up the bodies like wind had it's own vendetta against the bandits , after a few seconds the bodies dropped along with their blood and diced up organs. The parts were littering the ground , blood and organs were everywhere, the horrified and pained expressions on the decapitated or mutilated heads were visible but were not clearly seen because of the blood and gashes they received from the attack . Drake walked over to the bodies and started to find what they may have stolen from the girl's , after a few minutes he a few found a medium sized pouches and only saw jewelery and money , he took one last look at the gory scene he had made and immediately felt sick. He knelt down and started vomiting from the smell of the deceased bandits , he felt weak from his attack , he felt sick from what they have done to the girl's families , he was sick of even being here , he quickly made his way to his back back and guitar case, he strapped them to his back and held his new weapon near the head of the blade and dashed off towards the girl's.

After 5 minutes he reached the gate and ran straight past the the guards , because he knew he was close , he looked at the ground and saw a blood trail that was most likely left by the girl with black hair , he decided to hasten his pace and ran faster . As he followed the blood trail all up to a group of 3 people , he saw the girl's accompanied by a boy with a bowl cut hair style with green spandex and orange leg warmers , he was carrying the injured girl towards the hospital and were almost there , quickly changing course towards the Hokage tower to ask a request for Naruto's Oji-san , he ran straight for the tower . Along the way he heard some people gasped in surprise at how Naruto looked , but paying no attention he made his way to the tower and jumped straight onto the wall and ran up to the window , catching his breath for a few seconds , he looked inside to see Sarutobi working on his papers , he knocked on the window and saw Sarutobi look behind him and saw Drake outside the window. Exclaiming in fright he fell out of his chair in surprise. Drake obviously smiled but opened the window himself and sat on the window sill. "_ Sup?"_ Drake spoke casually , Sarutobi composed himself before he started to speak " Naruto what happened to you?" Sarutobi asked with a raised voice , Drake sighed at the reaction , " _Old man , Naruto's ok , he's just down here safe and sound."_ Drake pointed to the seal that was clearly shown , as the shirt was not buttoned up , he placed the scythe next to him and continued to speak . " _Naruto was on his way home , but he was interrupted by two injured girls , there were bandits after them but some …..complications arose from them, I want you to look into this personally , gather some of your trusted shinobi and have them speak to the girl's at the hospital, one of them has an injury on their leg and the other looked fine. Don't worry about the bandits though , they were taken care of , but I want to see if the girl's family could get a decent burial at least." _Drake explained .

Sarutobi nodded and still slightly gaping at how Naruto looked , but he didn't quite understand if it was either Naruto or Kyuubi , so he decided to ask , " Are you Kyuubi?" Sarutobi asked , Drake tilted his head , " _Nope , I'm Drake , Naruto's brother and darker side of his emotions . Nice to meet ya!" _Drake responded happily holding his hand out for a shake , but Sarutobi hesitantly shook it , still not understanding , Drake stood on his feet preparing to leave , he turned but looked back " _If the girl's ask you for my where abouts , tell them, I'm gonna keep their __possessions just in case , remember though, get your trusted shinobi and get their families here , get that Kakashi fellow on the case if ya have to ." _Drake said , with that he jumped off the window sill and landed a few feet from the entrance away from the tower . Drake stood up and started to walk off towards the market district to grab a bite.

The tribal marked boy swung his scythe onto his shoulder's and walked casually , ignoring the stares he was getting from the villager's he looked around and saw a barbeque shop , he walked closer and breathed deeply , catching the scent of cooked meat , mouth watering and enticed by the thoughts of meat he walked into the restaurant . He approached a table and waited to be served, looking over the menu he decided to go with a large meal , licking his lips from the menu describing each meal , he was approached by a female waiter , " Hello sir! Is there anything I can get you?" the young female asked. Drake looked up from the menu and saw she looked like she was in hear early 20's with brown hair tied in a ponytail, she looked fit and had only blue pants , a white shirt and an apron . "_ I'll take the beef , the ribs and the steak with a honey soy sauce dipping please." _Drake asked happily with excitement in his voice and a bit of drool sliding down the corner of his mouth , the waiter looked at his face and had a horrific expression on her face , the tribal markings and his eye's did give him a ferocious look , but she quickly jotted down his order and asked shakily , " A-A-And any b-b-beverages?" , Drake looked on the menu and decided with two thing's , " _Cup of water and a cup of soda?_" he asked not knowing what soda was , but she walked off quickly handing the order to the chef.

Drake decided to relax and placed his weapon next to him , he looked at it more closely and was amazed how he did this to Naruto's favorite guitar , but he had thought's that if Naruto was able to do this , then anyone against him would have trouble with him if he got more experience . He waited for a few minutes and his beverages and his food arrived in front of him by the same waitress , but he forgot why she nearly ran off after she gave him his order , shrugging , he sniffed the food and and started to cook the food and kept marinating the meat with a lot of honey soy sauce in the process, at the end of it there was no sauce left for him to use . After the meat was cooked he started to test tasting the meat , he tried beef , so far it was good, he tried the ribs , it was just as tasty as the beef , he tried the steak , so far he felt like it was his tongue was going crazy from the taste of meat , so without further ado , he started eating the meat and started to drink the soda beverage he was given , he was enjoying his first meal with great desire for more, but it wouldn't be too healthy for him or Naruto . 15 minutes passed and Drake barely finished the meal off , looking at his plate he saw the excess sauce and gave his stomach a pat and belched loudly for all the restaurant to stop and look at him with a wide smile on his face. He downed the water and motioned for the waitress that he was done eating , she walked over obviously scared , the tribal marked boy took out his wallet and payed 50 ryo , " _Thanks for the meal waitress san , here's a little tip for ya also ." _Drake spoke happily as he handed over another 50 ryo for her , she looked slightly shocked but returned a smile for his generosity , "Thank you sir, please come again." she replied nicely , "_Oh , you can bet I'm coming back"_ Drake replied with a smile and a wink, he picked up his possessions and walked out the door and looked straight up at the sky , seeing the clouds over head , he started to make his way back to the apartment never taking his gaze from the cloud's.

10 minute's passed as he was walking slowly with his scythe on his shoulder's and his arms were on top of the staff with his hand's hanging down towards his torso , " _Bro is really lucky for this kind of freedom, I hope I can be like this sometimes , but the kid needs to be out more than me,... ah well ya know what they say. There ain't no rest for the wicked." _Drake spoke to himself , he walked onwards , he knew there was only a bit of time left before Naruto would wake up from the seal , but he knew the memories would later be in his mind and he would have to answer for it , sighing while knowing he was going to be in a bit of trouble he started to walk back to the apartment.

At Naruto's apartment.

Sakura , Ino and Hinata were outside Naruto's apartment hoping to see him today , they tried many times before today but he was either out training or he was elsewhere , they knocked on his door for five minutes thinking he was asleep , " I wonder where he is?" Ino asked ,knocking for the 9th time , Sakura looked upset because besides the academy he didn't hang out with them much . "L-l-lets try t-t-the ramen stand." Hinata spoke quietly . The girls nodded as they turned and started to walk downstairs to try the Ichiraku Ramen stand .

Back With Drake .

The tribal marked boy looked towards the apartment complex and saw his home , he looked around and saw some villager's looking at him with either hatred or fear for how he looked , but he didn't care , he almost reached the base of the stairs until he heard footsteps from above , he looked up and saw three girl's , he immediately recognized them and whispered one thing "_Ah crap"_ . The girl's looked down and saw a figure in tribal markings , he wore black dirty pants with a few hole's in them , a white shirt that had a fixed collar and the buttons were undone , showing his scars , seal and more of the tribal marking's , his hand's had black claws , his eye's were black with a red slit and his hair were in dreads and had black along with the blonde hair and on his shoulders sat a very dark and vicious looking scythe . It looked liked Naruto but it also didn't look like him , Drake swung his sharp looking dread's down into his face to hide his feature's and held his scythe upwards out of the way so it didn't block the stairs. He quickly walked up and saw that the girls were moving out of the way as he made his way up to the door , he whipped his bag around and fumbled around for the key's before a voice made him freeze up. "Naruto ?" Sakura asked as she poked around the corner , she came around the corner with the other girls following her , "_crap crap crap"_ Drake whispered under his breath , he put the key in and unlocked the door , but a hand held him by the shoulder , " Naruto? We know it's you because this is your place , but what on earth happened to you?" Sakura spoke .

Drake chuckled with his head down , "_Well..I guess the jig is up then." _the boy spoke , he looked up brushing his dreads out of his hair and looked at the three girls, Sakura stared in horror , Ino stared in disbelief , and Hinata ? She fainted and was on the ground , Drake looked down and saw the poor Hyuuga girl on the ground , he opened the door and threw his back pack on the couch and placed the guitar case and his scythe against the wall, he returned out side and picked up the unconscious girl and walked back in , the other two girls followed and stood in the kitchen ,as the tribal figure placed the girl in his arms on the couch. He took a seat and kicked off his sandals before he propped his legs up on the table to relax , " _Have a seat , if ya want girl's" _Drake propositioned , Sakura and Ino took there seats but they couldn't figure out how Naruto got like this , " Naruto , what happened to you?" Ino asked , the boy looked towards the blonde and spoke, "_The name's Drake, Naruto's with Kyu and he's safe and sound." _Drake replied , he got up and looked in the fridge for a drink and got out the jug of water , he started to drink half the jug before he stopped for a breath , "What do you mean? " Ino questioned , The boy looked back with an expressionless face , "_ Naruto is in the seal with Kyu , I'm his brother , just lookin after the body ,if I swapped __with Naruto , then he would be in the seal and I have control of the body , pretty soon he'll come back out." _ Drake explained . He started yawning , he knew his time is almost up , so he decided to wrap it up , he looked over and saw the scythe morph back into the guitar with the black chakra being released from the centre as it reverted back into the instrument. He placed the jug back into the fridge and closed the door ,looking at the clock he saw it was only 3:40 p.m , he looked back at the girl's who looked like they had more questions , but for them it would have to wait.

Drake stretched and yawned again and started to head off to sleep, he looked back to the girls at the table, "_Naruto's comin back now, but I don't know how long he'll be out , if ya want you can leave the girl here or somethin , or you can take her back home . Come here tomorrow or later on and me and brother will talk. Well , Nighty Night" _ Drake spoke as he yawned again and fell onto the bed where he drifted off to sleep, knowing when his brother wake's up , he would have to speak to him about what had happened . The girl's managed to rouse Hinata and left , thinking he would be normal if they visited tomorrow , but they deserved answers for what had happened today.

Chapter 10 finished , hope you guy's enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, pm if something was wrong. I kinda made Drake I bit more controlled, but there's going to be a reason later on in the chapters. Sorry if it looks like it's stuck together , but I tried editing the other chapters but it keeps going back to how you see it now, Sorry for any inconvenience

R & R please

Next Time Chapter 11: Explanations , Truth And Jutsu

Demon Of Vengeance.


	11. Chapter 11: Explaination,Truth And Jutsu

Chapter 11 : Explanations , Truth and Jutsu

Don't own Naruto or the songs that will be included in the fanfic

"Talking" Normal / "_Talking_" Kyuubi, Possessed Naruto, Dark Naruto

'_thoughts_' or Kyuubi or possessed Naruto, Dark Naruto thinking.

Jutsu used

Naruto awoke on his bed a few hours later after Drake fell asleep , he groggily got up , holding his head as it throbbed with pain. He got up and opened the fridge and got the water jug out and started to drink it all rapidly to ease the knot in his stomach . He dropped back into the chair behind him that was left at an angle from where Drake sat hours before.

He held his head as the pain started to ease , he felt something was clawing at his insides. He looked down and saw blood on his shirt . He quickly took it off and threw it across the room . He got up and made his way into the shower. Removing his clothes as he turned the water on , he stepped in and drenched his head with cold water .

"_I must say , today was a good day to have fun." _Drake spoke as he appeared on behind Naruto.

Naruto looked back, seeing the glimmer of excitement in his eyes , he had a more of an eerie aura surrounding him. The smile he was showing was more sadistic in a way.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Naruto asked.

Drake laughed as he was remembering what he had achieved earlier that day.

"_I killed those bandits for ya and got the girls to the hospital, so it's all good for now , but your oji-san knows about me . I asked about getting the girls family back, so at least I played the good guy for you while you were gone, but you should have seen it kid. The look of those bandits as they died was priceless, and we got a new trick. But it looks like the truth is out to your little girlfriends._ " Drake spoke with a smile on his face

Naruto immediately got angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Why did you do that!" Naruto yelled.

Drake held his hands up in defense.

"_I did what was necessary, I mean it was no walk in the park but I got the girls out."_ Drake spoke in an innocent voice

Naruto was in no mood for this. He got out and got dressed , wearing a white singlet and a blue ¾ jean shorts.

" No , I mean with Sakura , Ino , Hinata and Oji san!" Naruto exclaimed

Drake's face went blank.

"_Ohhh...you mean why? Well it's simple...I spoke to Oji san about the girls..and well...the friends were at our place when I got back...I don't think there was any chance of avoiding it.." _Drake explained innocently.

Naruto smacked his head against the wall thinking the worst has happened , but Drake continued.

"_I explained to them what happened, but I am sure they don't hate you." _Drake finished.

They both heard a knock on the door, this prompted Drake into disappearing.

"Naruto? It's me...Sakura...Are you ok?" Sakura spoke

Naruto swore under his breath and made his way to the door. Placing his hand on the door knob , he took a deep breath and tried to steady his racing heart , as he opened the door , he saw Sakura by herself and holding a small box in her hands in front of her stomach. Naruto saw that she was worried.

" Hi. " Sakura greeted quietly

She knew something was wrong as Naruto looked aggravated .

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Naruto replied with a monotonous voice.

Sakura winced at how he spoke to her. His attitude was completely foreign to her as he was usually either depressed or happy. Sakura shuffled in her spot as she felt uncomfortable in his gaze, his eye's were piercing into her's as she felt like he was staring into her soul.

" I...felt like seeing you... Hinata, Ino and I haven't seen you often for a while. I ...um...bought you a bento box for you." Sakura spoke while holding the box out towards Naruto.

Naruto took the box and stepped beside the door his gaze never leaving her.

"Would you like to come inside?" Naruto asked

Sakura nodded and slowly walked inside , staying in between the lounge room and kitchen.

"Thank you." said Sakura.

Naruto closed the door and locked it before he placed the bento box on the table and sat down at the table , he motioned Sakura to have a seat and she too sat down on the opposite end of the table.

" I was a little bit worried about you for a while. You don't talk much and even when we try to see you, your never here." Sakura spoke in a worried tone.

"I have been busy training, Kakashi sensei took me on as his student until I am on a team after graduation. I'm sorry if I got you and the girls worried." Naruto apologized as he started to lean back on his chair.

Naruto stared at the ceiling as Sakura stared at him, knowing that he has changed a bit from the few months without having a long conversation. The blonde boy fell back on to all four legs of the chair and started to eat up what was contained inside the bento box. There was a rice ball, a sandwich that had ham , lettuce , tomato and pickles with barbeque sauce , some small prawn chips and a stick of dango. Only getting through half of the box in silence, he turned his gaze back to Sakura who was still staring at him.

"What's up?" Naruto asked

"Nothing" Sakura quickly replied.

"Is it because you met Drake?" Naruto asked as his voice was raised slightly due to his anger , feeling that he felt slightly betrayed.

Sakura winced again at how he raised his voice, but she nodded for her answer. Naruto grunted and continued eating. Sakura thought it was either now or never to ask him what was going on.

"Naruto...Is there something your not telling me?" Sakura asked

Naruto's eye's darted back to Sakura , knowing full well that she wanted an explanation on what is wrong with him or what was happening to him. He felt the pain in his throat starting to act up from his anger and slight sadness from yelling earlier. He was going to speak but a knock on the door cut him off before he answered.

'_Dammit, not now...please.'_ Sakura thought as she saw Naruto get up to answer the door.

Naruto walked over to the door and opened it to see Sarutobi and Kakashi with worried expressions .As the Hokage saw Naruto without the black markings he sighed with relief , Naruto stepped to the side to allow them both entry. Sakura got up and bowed towards the Hokage , Sarutobi however waved her away and set his sights upon Naruto.

" Sakura , may you please leave? We have much to discuss with Naruto." said Sarutobi

Sakura nodded but looked disappointed when she had to leave when she had time with Naruto. She gave Naruto a smile before she left for the door and closed it behind her. Naruto sat back down as the two other adults took their seats.

" Naruto, I sent out jonins and they have found some disturbing scenes in the forest near where you have trained with Kakashi. Not a single recognizable part was there , would you mind telling me what the hell has happened!" Sarutobi yelled

Naruto jumped as his adoptive grandfather yelled at him for the first time, he sat upright and tried to control his now shaking hands, he steadied his voice as he started to speak.

" Uh...Drake happened...He took control and he did all that...I have done nothing and he thinks I would have been killed if he had not intervened. Please Oji san... I-" Naruto was cut off

"Naruto , there is definitely something wrong about all this, Who is this Drake? And how did you accomplish killing 20 bandits by yourself? " Kakashi questioned

" Drake did it, I was out of control at the time." Naruto replied

Sarutobi took his hat off and wiped his brow, sighing at the difficulty of trying to understand what was going on.

"Naruto...Does Drake influence you at all?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto looked to the side , and thought back to the confrontation of Hiashi Hyuuga , the moments he allowed control for Drake to help him , the moments he would open up and embrace him like a brother.

"He offers his opinions , sometimes , But earlier was different." Naruto answered

Kakashi cupped his chin as though he was thinking, Sarutobi rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I need you to take a few sessions to help keep that brother of yours in check , I cannot risk this getting out of control, Naruto. I will see if Inoichi Yamanaka will help you , but I need a full evaluation on this "Drake" . After all, he has told me the ordeal between you and Hiashi Hyuuga. He is concerned of your well being. " Sarutobi spoke.

Naruto hung his head in defeat as the decision of the Hokage was final. Naruto got up and walked to the window , seeing the clouds over head ,feeling like he has hardly any choice in his life. He thought it was best to get the difficult parts over. He looked back at the two adults.

" Are the girls ok?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi answered before Sarutobi opened his mouth.

"The girls are ok , one of them is only scratched up and bruised. But the other has an injured leg." Kakashi explained.

Naruto turned to his room and picked up a black shirt and got into it, he picked his kunai pouch up and strapped it to his leg , he came out and strapped his guitar to his back , making his way to the door.

" Where are you going Naruto?" Sarutobi asked , getting up from his seat.

Naruto placed his hand on the door , not turning his head .

" Out...Just want to clear my head." Naruto spoke with a stoic voice.

He opened the door and walked out , he made his way onto the street , as the clouds started to connect only making it slightly darker , he looked up and received a few drops of rain on his face. Knowing no other place , he made his way to the monument. The only place he felt safe.

10 minutes later

Naruto made it to the top and took a seat upon the thirds head. He placed his guitar next to him as he laid down to look up at the sky , the light sprinkle of rain had started to fall , Naruto started to enjoy the feeling until he felt pain invading his temple's. His mind was invaded by the memories of earlier that day. The bandits , the girls , the violence and carnage. The guitar turning into the scythe , he placed his hands over his head as the memories forced their way to his sense's. He could recall the smell of blood , the the feeling of the flesh tearing within his grasp , the power that surged through his body. The anger , the adrenalin , every move that was fueled by Drake was frightening.

He sat up holding his head as he saw a vision in front of him. Drake had looked upon the remains of the now deceased , chopped up bandits , he bent over and threw up . Looking up almost as though he saw Naruto staring at him , he smiled as he stood up straight , twirling the scythe onto his shoulders , licking his lips.

" _Looks like the memories caught up to ya...face it kid , killing is the only way to live in this world. If you can't embrace that idea , then you won't live long. And I don't like the idea of dying at all." _Drake growled

Naruto squinted his eye's shut for a few seconds before he opened them , before him stood Drake without the scythe in a primal standing position , his eye's narrowed onto Naruto.

"I don't want to die as well...but I can't keep letting you out as well...otherwise Oji-san might do something to try and keep the village safe ." Naruto reasoned

Drake snarled before he disappeared again. Naruto felt the pain in his head ease again before he placed his hands on his knees , he looked up as the rain started to fall , his anger dissipated and he reverted to being calm . He fell back until his back was on the cold stone and looked up at the sky , allowing his mind to drift away .

"_Kit...Are you ok?"_ Kyuubi asked

" I suppose. Did you know Drake got out?" Naruto replied

" _I know...he said he wanted to protect you...I allowed him one chance , so far he has been true to his word.." _Kyuubi explained

Naruto's face was puzzled by what Kyuubi said.

" _Drake funnels his power derived from negative emotions, due to what happened years ago that made the split in personality , he took on the negative side of your emotions , by stealing both your chakra and mine . He forces them together with the negativity , this made him for what he is and what he stands for. But I assume that it's because he is part of you that keeps him as caring as he is now. It also explains how he isn't as aggressive towards you since those ordeals in the past, the more emotion you feel, the more he absorbs away those emotions and becomes frenzied. And once he is frenzied, the need for freedom grows...looking at this point , it won't be long before he will attempt to fight you to get control. " _Kyuubi continued

"I understand." Naruto replied in hopes that his more aggressive and blood thirsty brother can be kept under control until the fateful day arrives.

Kyuubi nodded , leaving Naruto to his thoughts. He picked up his guitar and started to play , allowing his mind to drift for lyrics towards the tune.

Scars : Papa Roach

"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel." 

He heard footsteps approaching him as soon as the song ended and he looked back to see Kakashi walking out of the clearing.

" Yo." Kakashi greeted with his hand up.

Naruto smiled and looked back up towards the sky as Kakashi took a seat next to his student.

"That was a good song, Naruto." Kakashi commented

Naruto nodded with a small smile , placing the base of the guitar on the ground and leaning the neck on his shoulder.

"Rough day?" Kakashi asked

Naruto nodded but continued his silence , Kakashi knew that something was troubling him , but he thought it would be best if he were to leave that subject alone.

" Hey, I found out a solution for you." Kakashi spoke up

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well you know how you can't use normal bunshins?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruto nodded

"Well I asked the Hokage for permission to help you by using something more powerful than an illusion jutsu , I am going to teach you ….Kage Bunshin." Kakashi Finished.

"Kage Bunshin? Whats that?" Naruto questioned

Kakashi stood up and and took a few steps back for some space.

" Kage Bunshin is a clone , but it's a jutsu that replicates you in all aspects making the clone solid , I am going to teach this to you because you seem to have more than enough chakra to use it. You have more than enough experience with Chakra control to sustain it . The best part about it is that if I am gone for a mission , you can use it to help train yourself in combat. Every experience from the clone gets transferred to you , ultimately , you can hone your skills by having your clones doing the same training we do together. " Kakashi explained.

As he finished explaining he held both hands up into a cross hand seal and spoke the words " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and a puff of smoke appeared beside Kakashi revealing a clone of Naruto's sensei. Naruto's mouth was gaped open by how his sensei could do that. He got up and lightly poked his sensei's clone in the shoulder to confirm that the clone was solid.

"When are you going to teach me that sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow when your well rested ." Kakashi replied with a visible smile from behind his mask.

Naruto nodded and picked his guitar up and said his farewell to his Sensei before walking off home. During his slow trip down , he could not help but look up as at the sky as the rain started to fall heavily , enjoying the coldness he slowed his pace down. 15 minutes passed until he realized he was at the stairs leading to his apartment. He slowly trudged up the stairs. He walked up to his door and opened it then closed it , he walked over to his lounge and placed his guitar on it. A knock on the door was heard.

' _What is it this time?'_ Naruto thought

He walked back to the door and opened it to reveal the red headed girl that Drake saved from earlier , though she had a bandage around her left wrist .

" Can I help you?" Naruto asked

The girl held her hands behind her back , but her gaze never left his eye's

"I...um...spoke to the Hokage at the hospital...He told me where you lived so I could..um...talk to you" the girl spoke with a slightly nervous voice.

Naruto was obviously curious to why she would seek him out just for a conversation.

" What's your name?" Naruto asked

"My name is Tayuya." Tayuya replied with her right hand out for a handshake.

Naruto looked down at her hand and saw light bruises on her wrist and a cut across palm , he softly shook her hand .

"I am Uzumaki Naruto." said Naruto

" I only came here to ...thank you for what you have done , for saving me and Kin..And for getting our family back." Tayuya spoke softly

Naruto was not accustomed to this sort of situation , knowing that it is best to let her speak out what she wants to say.

" It's ok." Naruto replied.

Tayuya smiled , but without warning she swung her arms around and hugged him . Catching Naruto in a hug , unknowing that he stopped his arms when they were half way up to defend himself , thinking she was going to attack him.

"Thank you so much." Tayuya tearfully whispered , apparent that she was deeply upset.

Naruto slowly pat her back and returned the hug , trying his best to comfort her in the embrace. As she sobbed , Naruto tried to think of what else to do to try and help.

'_Should I ...give her food or something?...Kyuubi! What should I do?' _Naruto thought in a panic

"_Try and comfort her with your presence ,you could give her food ,or give her a drink or talk to her if it helps her... But I think it would be best if you asked her"_ Kyuubi optioned.

The hug went on for a minute before they broke apart , Naruto felt his left shoulder was wet due to her tears , but seeing her like this made him feel sad also.

" Would you like something to drink?" Naruto asked

Tayuya shook her head .

" No thank you...I ..uh ...I got to get back to Kin , I have to see how she is going." Tayuya responded

Naruto nodded , thinking it's best for her to be alone with her friend for the time being.

"But do you want to come with? Kin would want to thank you also...and I don't know how to get back." Tayuya asked

Naruto allowed a small smile out and nodded. Leaving his guitar on the lounge , he locked the door to his apartment and started to walk out into the rain , he saw Tayuya pick up an umbrella from beside the stair case entrance and opened it. Naruto walked in the rain , feeling refreshed from it, Tayuya wiped her eye's from earlier , looking over to Naruto seeing him get wet.

" Do you want to get out of the rain? The umbrella is big enough for two." Tayuya asked.

Naruto nodded and started to walk next to Tayuya under the umbrella . Moments passed within silence as they reached the hospital. When they walked in and approached the reception , Naruto stayed back until they were given permission to pass . A minute passed before they started walking again , they went up a flight of stairs and down two hall ways until they reached a room. Tayuya opened the door to reveal a girl in bed with a cast over her left leg.

" Hey Tayuya..." Kin spoke groggily.

Naruto closed the door and leaned against the wall beside the door , allowing time for both girls to talk.

" Hey..how are you feeling?" Tayuya asked in a worried tone.

Kin tried to sit up straight before saying , " I have been better...the doctors say that I have to have the cast on for a while."

Tayuya looked back at Naruto.

"The bandits fractured her leg." said Tayuya.

Naruto nodded as he looked over at Kin's leg , Kin looked at the blonde boy that was in the room.

"Um...Who are you?" Kin asked

Tayuya answered before Naruto opened his mouth.

"He is the person that saved us. Don't you remember?" Tayuya asked.

Kin shook her head as she looked back at Tayuya. "No , I blacked out in the woods...I don't remember anything after that."

Kin looked back to Naruto. "Thank you for saving us...I'm Kin." she greeted.

Naruto took a step forward towards the girl. " Uzumaki Naruto...Are you ok?" he asked stoically.

Kin nodded with a small smile, but that smile had turned to sorrow.

"I am ….is it true that you asked the Hokage to get our family back?" Kin asked softly , her eye's slightly teary.

Naruto stared into teary onyx eye's , sighing at how both of them are now nearing the breaking point for their loss.

" Yeah...I am sorry for both your losses ." Naruto spoke solemnly .

As Kin cupped her face with her hands and started to cry , Tayuya hugged her and cried alongside her , knowing that they needed time alone , Naruto walked out and closed the door behind him. He saw next to the door a seat and sat down , waiting until the tension was over.

Minutes passed , seeing nurses walking pass Naruto to treat other patients. Wishing he had his guitar to kill off some time by waiting , he resorted to just thinking how the songs went in his mind. Another ten minutes passed before he was roused from his thinking by the door opening next to him.

" Hey Naruto?" Tayuya asked as she poked her head from behind the door.

"Hm?" Naruto responded.

Tayuya opened the door to reveal Kin on crutches and Tayuya supporting her. Their eye's were were blood shot and puffy from their crying.

"Could you take us to the Hokage?" Tayuya requested.

Naruto shook his head before saying.

"No, you both stay here , I'll go get the Hokage and bring him back, just make sure Kin stays in bed."

Tayuya nodded and started to lead Kin back to bed.

Naruto walked out of the hospital towards the Hokage tower.

20 minutes later

Naruto arrived at the tower and made his way up the stairs and opened the door leading to the office , seeing the elderly man behind his desk . Sarutobi looked up and smiled as he saw Naruto.

"Naruto, how can I help you?" Sarutobi asked

Naruto returned the smile.

"The girls wish to see you Oji san." said Naruto

Sarutobi nodded and got up and placed his hat upon his head and pulled an umbrella out next to the coat stand by the door, before walking with Naruto to the hospital. As they were walking to the hospital , some villagers greeted Sarutobi , ignoring his companion entirely , but Naruto paid no mind to it. After a while, they got to the hospital , they made their way past the receptionist as Naruto lead the way up to Tayuya and Kin. As they arrived at the door , Naruto opened it to reveal Kin in bed and Tayuya sitting next to the bed.

" I will wait outside." Naruto spoke as he closed the door behind Sarutobi , taking the seat he had earlier as he waited.

20 minutes later.

Naruto had nearly fallen asleep before Sarutobi emerged from the room , getting up from his seat whilst wondering what had happened.

"Are they ok?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi nodded.

"I am going to give them a place to live , I told them if they needed anything they can talk to me at the tower or they could visit you." said the Third.

Naruto didn't understand.

"Why do you say they could visit me?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi smiled.

"Because ever since you saved them I figured that they could use a friend to help them around the village." Sarutobi explained.

Naruto did not know what to say , but he knew that if the Hokage decided on something then there was no argument what so ever.

"So be it." Naruto said stoically.

Sarutobi nodded with a smile.

"They will be staying here for the night ,then tomorrow they will be moving into their new home. Their families funeral will be in five days time. But I only request that you check up on them every once in a while." The Third requested.

Naruto nodded , he poked his head through the door and bid farewell to Tayuya and Kin , before making his way home. Stepping out of the entrance of the hospital into the cold rain , embracing the soothing moisture and cold air. 15 minutes passed and Naruto reached his apartment completely drenched. He opened the door and closed it behind him before he changed clothing , throwing the used clothing into a basket for him to clean later on , he got black baggy pants and a black singlet on before he dropped onto his bed on his back. Looking out the window , he saw that the rain intensified and got up to open the window to allow cold air into his apartment before lying back down.

Enjoying the cold air and the sound of the rain , he closed his eye's hoping that this weather could last all day. If there was one other thing the he liked in life , it was the rain , he felt calm and relaxed when it rained. He rolled to his right side towards the window , his blonde locks that were nearing into dreads were pressed up against his right cheek gave him a wet and cold feeling. He breathed in deeply , filling his lungs with cold air , the coldness lightly touching his body . With the sound of the rain helping him drift off to sleep , his mind went blank as he was listening to the weather.

Hours later : 3:34 am.

Naruto shifted in his sleep as he was dreaming. The dream revolved around when Drake saved Kin and Tayuya. But as Drake killed each bandit he was laughing , stopping after he killed the 15th bandit , he looked around and stared at Naruto with crimson and black eye's. With a smile he disappeared , Darkness clouded his vision , as Naruto waited to wake up. He found himself inside the village. He heard multiple whispering that were over lapping in a chant.

"_Just an animal...Just an animal...Just an animal..."_

Before him stood Ino ,Sakura , Kakashi , Sarutobi and Hinata , their heads were facing the ground as they stood completely still, Naruto called out to them but his voice was caught in his throat. They looked up at him quickly, scaring him as their piercing gaze stared into his eye's . What shocked him the most was their eye's. Their eye's were the same as Drake's . In unison from the possessed beings their voice's let out an unholy screech as they screamed at him before he woke up.

" _JUST AN ANIMAL!"_

Naruto woke up in cold sweat as he recovered from his dream , sitting up with his legs crossed , he breathed in deeply to steady his nerves . He looked outside the window to see that it was still dark , the rain was still heavily falling and the wind had died down. Naruto got up and sat on the window sill with his staring out at the sky and rain , holding his hand out to feel the rain fall into the palm of his hand.

" Wonder what time it is...with this kind of weather you can never tell without a clock." Naruto said.

Hopping off the window sill he walked over to the bathroom and turned the faucet on with cold water , splashing his face to remove some of the sleep still in his eye's ,he looked into the broken mirror and saw in the reflection himself. Half expecting to see either Drake or Kyuubi , he shrugged and walked over to the couch in the lounge room , removing the guitar and laying down on the old lounge , hearing the wood creak and the cushions squeezing down from his weight. Looking at his clock positioned at the kitchen , he discovered it was only 3:39 a.m .

"...Huh..." Naruto grunted , knowing that the rain won't let up any time soon. He rested back and knowing that the weather won't stop until later on , but he knew that there is not much to do when it rains and when the shops are closed. The best he could come up with is training in chakra control or practice the guitar , .He decided chakra control and then guitar later on , but he had a thought about earlier. About Kakashi and the Kage bunshin jutsu , he remembered the hand seal Kakashi used and copied it while applying chakra , not knowing how much he was supposed to use .

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu?" Naruto hesitantly chanted .

Smoke erupted from Naruto , coughing from the the white smoke he made , he walked over to the window with his hand out , making sure he didn't bump into anything , he stuck his head out for fresh air before looking back at the dissipating gas. Before him stood 10 Naruto's in his lounge room , all Naruto's saw the original and and greeted in unison.

10 clones : "Sup?"

Naruto nodded and sat down looking at the clones , a clone walked over and sat down next to Naruto , three of them took a seat at the table , one took a seat on the table and the remaining five leaned up against a wall at numerous places. A silence hung over the apartment.

"Sooo...How are you guys?" Naruto asked.

The clone on the table spoke.

"Meh...ok I guess...you guys?" the clone on the bench replied while shifting his gaze to the clones at the table.

Clone 1 : " Good ."

Clone 2 : "All sweet."

Clone 3: " Great."

The remaining clones just shrugged for their answer.

"Well aren't we a happy bunch?" Naruto retorted , this earned him a a small chuckle from the decided to leave them be and have a conversation with them.

Hours later. 10:53 a.m

Kakashi was walking in the rain with an umbrella over his head , he was walking over to Naruto's apartment , knowing that the rain won't let up anytime soon.

'_Better give training a miss today , he has been pushing himself pretty hard over time , maybe I should treat him for his hard work.' _Kakashi thought.

As Kakashi changed course and walked through the streets until he reached Ichiraku ramen , ordering a big breakfast for Naruto , after a few minutes he left for Naruto's apartment with his gift for his student. After a few more minutes he reached his student's apartment . Closing the umbrella and walking up the stairs towards the apartment. As he reached the door to Naruto's apartment , he was about to knock until he heard multiple voices on the other side of the door , pressing his ear against it to try and make out the voice's .

Clone one : " I don't think the tune should go like that, it would be better if it reached a higher note then it would be left at a lower note."

Clone 5: "I don't think so , higher note sounds a bit out of tune, but the lower note sounds a bit better."

Naruto : " Now now , lets try it."

Music was heard , it was peaceful , soothing even , until it reached a higher note that made it sound off note.

"See? I told you the lower note sounds better." Clone 5

Kakashi withdrew his head from the door and started to knock , the voices on the other side came to a silence , the door opened to a crack only revealing Naruto's face.

"Hey sensei , whats up?" Naruto greeted with a smile.

Kakashi looked at him oddly , knowing something was up .

" Hey , I came around to tell you that raining is off for today because of the rain , and I figured I'd get you something for all your hard work from these few months." Kakashi explained as he held out the ramen.

Naruto's eye's widened in delight and opened the door exposing his apartment and the clones within it , Kakashi looked inside and saw the 10 clones. His eye's narrowed back to what he thought was the original.

" Naruto...are those Kage Bunshin?" Kakashi asked

Naruto nodded and smiled at his accomplishment.

" Wanna come in?" Naruto propositioned.

Kakashi nodded and walked in , seeing the other clones sitting in various places , chuckling as Naruto learned to use the kage bunshin quickly but also clueless how he could use it so soon.

" I guess you don't need help with this jutsu eh?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto smiled as he shook his head .

" Nope , I just wanna practice this jutsu and maybe a few others... if your still willing to teach me." Naruto explained himself

Kakashi smiled as he placed his hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair.

" Of course , I got some good training planned for you , so I hope your up for the challenge." said Kakashi

Naruto smiled and nodded.

" Whatever it may be, I'm ready." Naruto replied with determination in his eye's

Chapter 11 is finished

R & R please

Next Time Chapter 12: The Funeral , The Memory , And The Weapon

Demon Of Vengeance.


	12. Chapter 12:

Chapter 12 : The Funeral , The Memory And The Weapon

Hello people , Here's chap 12 , I decided to super size it for you readers ^.^ , sorry it took so long, I had work going on and such and I got stuck half way into the chapter , I hope you enjoy this chapter . R & R please , flamers not wanted.

Don't own Naruto or the songs that will be included in the fanfic

"Talking" Normal / "_Talking_" Kyuubi, Possessed Naruto, Dark Naruto

'_thoughts_' or Kyuubi or possessed Naruto, Drake thinking.

Jutsu used.

Three days have passed since Naruto was quested to look after the girls his half brother had taken the courtesy to save , whilst slaughtering bandits for his amusement. Naruto rose from his slumber within his apartment , ready for the academy , dressing in his usual attire , he slung his guitar over one shoulder and had his book bag in his left hand. He locked his door to his apartment and started to walk to the academy , ignoring all the glares he got from the villagers.

Naruto arrived at the academy in a short period of time , looking around seeing the other children and parents bidding them a good day before they saw Naruto and gave him a cold look. Naruto returned the same look towards them with added hatred , some looked away because they probably saw his 'other' side's form. The way he looked from that day made them think that the demon within him made him into an animal born from his power.

Before he walked into the main building, he heard a familiar voice speak out to him, he looked around to see Sakura and her mother right beside her.

"Naruto! Good Morning!" Sakura greeted with a smile.

Naruto turned and nodded , he looked towards her mother and stared into her eye's to find that the she harbored no cold look towards him, he turned back to Sakura.

" Hello Sakura. How are you?" Naruto greeted

Sakura replied with a nod and turned to her mother, lightly nudging her with her elbow, Naruto looked oddly towards the pair before Sakura's mother spoke.

" Hello , my name is Kurumu Haruno , Sakura's mother , we have met before , but due to what had happened last time , we didn't get to talk." Kururmu greeted with a smile.

Naruto nodded as he thought back to the confrontation with Hiashi , an act of aggression upon his part that proved poorly for his first impression for both Inoichi and Kurumu.

" Indeed , my apologies for what has happened in the past." Naruto apologized.

Kururmu waved in front of him, "It's fine , but it was uncalled for. Sakura speaks a lot about you , I can tell she wasn't wrong about what she said." She replied with a smile.

Naruto returned the smile in a smaller version.

"And what did she say?" He asked as he slowly looked at his pink haired friend.

"Pretty much everything she knows about you." Kurumu chuckled

Naruto chuckled as well, " I certainly hope not." he replied with a smile.

Naruto continued to have a conversation with Kururmu and Sakura for a few minutes until Ino and her father arrived .

"Naruto ! Sakura ! Good morning!" Ino greeted happily.

Sakura replied her greeting in the same enthusiastic manner , Naruto only nodded in acknowledgment towards Ino and Inoichi. The blonde father saw the young boy and motioned him away from the group. Catching the drift , Naruto followed Inoichi to the tree with a swing on it.

" Hey kid , how are you?" Inoichi greeted .

" I'm fine Inoichi san, how are you?" Naruto replied

Inoichi rubbed the back of his head, " Not too bad , the Hokage asked me to review your mental stability in the afternoon , but he also wants a report on what had happened with the incident on the girls." he spoke as his eye's stared at the boy in front of him.

Naruto shrugged , "If Oji-san wants the report then I have no qualms against it. When in the afternoon and where?" Naruto asked

" I guess straight after school , my place, you can walk with Ino , just don't tell her anything about it ok?" Inoichi

Naruto nodded before he walked towards the the two girls and the mother alongside Inoichi. He saw Hinata walking by herself , with her head down ,a few yards from her stood Hiashi with a cold look boring into Naruto's figure. Naruto felt his eye's burn with a hatred towards the Head of the Hyuuga clan. Naruto stood his ground but backed away from the group before he walked inside the building. Knowing that if he were to talk to Hinata , well , confliction would rear it's ugly head towards him, and he hated it when it was with people he didn't like.

Inoichi and Kurumu watched as Naruto stopped , his face going from calm to hateful , before walking into the building for class.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Kurumu asked

Inoichi looked around and saw Hiashi glaring daggers into the boys back before staring at Inoichi , he then took his leave .

" Hiashi...Guess he was waiting around to see what Naruto would do , that bastard. He just wanted a reason to injure the kid if he got near Hinata." Inoichi growled

"The boy has had enough of this. Why must this happen to him? " Kurumu asked as she looked slightly down.

"Because of what Naruto holds within him , no one in this village will leave him alone...But then again , the Hokage knows about Hiashi and I know he won't do anything if he know's the Hokage is onto him."

They went back to the group of girls as they continued chatting , but in a brief moment , Sakura looked behind her seeing Naruto disappear into the building.

(**Several hours later**)

Naruto had finished the last of the work given to him as Sakura , Ino and Hinata had finished their secret chat as always , he never took notice of any of his surroundings other than his work even with their chats. He packed his things before he sat back trying to relax before he stood up for his interview with Inoichi. He waited when the girls were ready before they took off together , his mind wandered off as they walked.

There was a lot to still process , his brother got out , he was asked to look after two girls who were injured and mentally battered , he had to take a interview with Inoichi for a debriefing from the massacre his brother performed. He could recall bits and pieces , but in his sleep , he would have nightmares.

It would progressively get worse , he would stand in a place he felt safe , only to turn to see the people he trusted most right behind him, but instead of happiness, he would be in fear. Because when he saw their eye's , they wouldn't be the same, they had his eye's...Drake's eye's , he felt like he was more afraid than he trusted his other half.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" Sakura asked , breaking him out of thought.

He shook his head , away from his recollections of his nightmare. " Yeah, yeah , I'm ok." Naruto replied.

Naruto looked at his three companions as they had their eye's on him.

'_He has been a bit out of it , I wonder what's wrong, maybe it's about what he was about to tell me." _Sakura thought

Ino and Hinata had questioning looks as well , knowing that he had been more silent than usual. Sakura told them in the past about his disappearances from the academy .When they were told from Sakura, they couldn't believe that he was training with a jounin . They did notice his posture had changed , the size in arms were slightly more muscle toned , his shoulders were more broader , his cheeks had a bit more detail besides the whiskers.

The four children got to the point where they had to split up to get to their home's , Hinata went by herself to the Hyuuga compound , Sakura went to her house, but as Ino went to her house , she couldn't help but wonder why Naruto was right next to her the entire time.

" Hey Naruto , you going somewhere different today?" Ino asked

Naruto looked to his left , "Yeah, you could say that." he replied.

" Ooh , where to?" She asked with a smile , knowing that she didn't have this much interaction with him since the night with Hinata's father.

Naruto smiled as he looked back, "Your place."

Ino's stride broke into a stop. " …...what?"

The blonde boy took a few more steps before he stopped and looked back. " Your place, your father wishes to see me." he explained.

"Oh...what about?" she asked before she started walking again.

"It's a secret." Naruto replied stoically.

Knowing whenever his voice turned cold , she knew when to drop the subject , not that he get's angry , he hardly got angry against his friends. It's only that he won't say much afterwards or he won't give a hint about his motive.

It took only a few more minutes before they reached Ino's house , they walked through the door into the living room.

"Okaa-san? Otou-san? I'm home! And Naruto is here !" Ino called out as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Naruto stood in the living room and placed his back pack next to a chair out of everyone's way. He left his guitar on his back. A few seconds passed before Inoichi walked out of the kitchen.

"Ah Naruto, how was school?" Inoichi asked.

Naruto shrugged "It was ok , I guess."

Inoichi motioned him to follow him into his den, Naruto followed and took a seat in one of the chairs as he removed his guitar from his back and placed it on the side , leaning on the arm of the chair. Inoichi locked the door to the living room and took a seat in front of Naruto.

" I need to look into your memories and make a report on what had happened. The evidence didn't make much on what had happened as well , except for what the bandits had done to the girls family. The Hokage wanted to know what had happened to you while you saved the girls." Inoichi explained

Naruto nodded.

Going through the hand seals for his trade mark ninjutsu , he uttered the words "Shintensin No Jutsu"

Feeling his body go limp , Naruto was forced into slumber along with Inoichi's body.

**Inside Naruto's Mindscape.**

Inoichi took a few steps inside the boy's mindscape , as his surroundings started to morph like swirling water , he found himself inside a forest . He looked to his side and saw a small river and a waterfall , he looked around and saw Naruto near a tree with his guitar and bag up against a tree.

He started to walk as more was revealed to him , everything looking like it was in slow motion for some parts.

Naruto lunged into the air with kunai blades in both hands towards the injured girls. Then it started to speed up , Naruto sunk both blades into the bandit behind them. Twisted howling was heard before Naruto punched him and silenced him.

The forest rippled into another area , this time with Naruto being pinned and the girls surrounded by the bandits.

Inoichi walked into the the middle of the area where he saw everyone. He saw the memory resume , watching the horror from the girls , the smiles of the bandits , the anger from Naruto. He saw Naruto trying to struggle but to no success. Inoichi saw the boy staring at something , he looked at where he was looking and saw another Naruto.

"Wait , is this...the other half?" Inoichi asked himself as he walked closer to inspect the doppleganger .

"_I can make the pain go away...I can help you._" Drake whispered. It sounded caring , but extremely dark and cold.

Inoichi walked slightly closer , standing right next to the darker half of Naruto.

" Ok." Naruto replied in a small begging voice.

He saw Drake smile but he froze after taking a few steps. The memory was frozen with Inoichi in the middle of the of the memory.

"_Looks like we got a guest...or is it...an Intruder? I don't recall inviting someone into my memories...hmm ...Intruder...Wuhahahaha!" _A dark voice echoed as the insane laughter caused the memory to ripple. Inoichi turned around , in a fighting stance, knowing the darker half was around. He didn't know where it is , but from the sounds of the voice and the chills down his spine. He knew that the Darker half may be hostile.

" _In a stance? Hmm...I thought you were here to enjoy the show. To help my brother...hmm ….I know you!" _The voice exclaimed , he felt it was close . The blonde shinobi was looking around , still in his stance.

"_Wait...Wait...Wait... Your gonna miss the best bit...I found it most...Satisfying...mmm..WUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _The voice laughed again , but it sounded like it was right behind him.

Inoichi looked back seeing Drake walk towards Naruto , he pulled back his shirt and bit into the blonde boy's shoulder. The markings that he saw came out from the wound that was inflicted , he saw his body slightly convulse , but what found him staring at the most was Naruto's eye's. The cerulean blue eye's were slowly being coated by what looked like black flames, as they slowly started to seep over his eye's. As they finished turning black , they flashed red , the very middle looked like it split apart revealing the black slit's.

The memory started to speed up to the part where Naruto's body started to cover up in tribal like markings over his body , the markings were escaping from the seal on his stomach as it pulsated and started to rotate in a way that it looked like it was unwinding and allowing the markings to escape. The bandit went flying from a kick the blonde boy launched into his stomach.

Inoichi watched as the possessed boy started to kill everyone , laughing and smiling. The only thing Inoichi flinched from is when a single bandit managed to strike the boy in the chest with his hatchet.

"_I'm curious...after killing me , what were you planning on doing next?"_ The boy questioned before he took out the hatchet and killed the bandit in front of him.

Inoichi saw the memory speed up to the point where the all the bandits were slain and the possessed boy morphed his guitar into a demonic looking scythe. But what he did not understand about the black chakra that coated his body and his guitar/scythe.

"What the hell?" Inoichi whispered to himself.

"_Beautiful...isn't it?" _The voice chuckled out.

The blonde Shinobi looks around , trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"_Better watch...or you'll won't understand..."_ The voice warned.

Inoichi looked back , seeing the girls leave and watched as the possessed boy took up his scythe and stood before the remaining bandits.

" _Go...to...hell.." _the boy spoke before he swung his scythe. To the qualified shinobi's horror , the same black chakra that surrounded the boys body and morphed his guitar into a brutal looking weapon , had been harnessed and used as a weapon.

All he could see was the black chakra forming like a visible rapid air current , slicing and dismembering everything in it's path. Inoichi started to walk backwards as the memory froze . The possessed boy was stuck in his after swing , but he turned his head slowly , facing Inoichi.

"_Did you enjoy the show?"_ Drake asked with a smile. His eye's staring right into the Blonde shinobi's being. Drake started to move towards Inoichi twirling his scythe around his shoulders and in his hands.

"_So tell me...Yamanaka-san...To what do I owe the pleasure...of you intruding my memories?" _Drake asked as he narrowed his eye's with slight annoyance.

Inoichi took a step back, "I'm here to debrief Naruto and to write up a report in Naruto's perspective." Inoichi replied with no fear in his voice.

"_Really?" _Drake asked as he stepped forward from being next to Inoichi .

Inoichi looked to his side and jumped as he somehow appeared right next to him.

"Who are you?...And where's Naruto?" Inoichi asked.

Drake looked around before he stared into the horrified faces of the bandits that he killed with amusement.

"_Somewhere...not here …..he walks in one place and I stay in another..."_ Drake replied in a bored tone.

Inoichi started to walk away from Drake , in hopes of finding Naruto , but Drake looked around and saw the blonde shinobi walking away. He decided to follow him .

"_Ya know...It's really not your business to walk around here kid." _Drake spoke.

Inoichi ignored him and continued walking. Drake , growing more annoyed disappeared within darkness and reappeared in front of Inoichi a few steps ahead of him , face to face.

"_You got what you were here for, now get out."_ Drake growled

Inoichi went to take another step before Drake lunged at him with incredible speed, Drake grabbed the shinobi by his throat and pinned him up against a wall that had morphed into existence.

"_It's ok if brother gives you permission to look into his memories...but when it comes to my memories , it's best you stay the fuck out. You snuck a peek to try and get what you wanted...now it's best if you leave...now." _Drake warned.

Holding his hand in a ram seal , Inoichi kicked Drake in his face before he dispelled his jutsu.

(**Back Inside Yamanaka's house)**

Naruto woke up the same time as Inoichi did , a shocked look upon his face as he stared at the boy in front of him. The older blonde got up and walked out of the den , into the kitchen , turning the faucet on and splashing water into his face. Fear had gotten the better of him , he never saw something like this. It felt like his life was being choked out of him as soon as the darker Naruto started to choke him. He looked back and saw his wife staring at him with concern before he looked back inside the den , looking at Naruto. The child was looking at the ground before he looked at Inoichi with a blank expression. Inoichi walked back into the den and slammed the door shut before taking a seat away from Naruto , he then picked up a pen and a few pieces of paper and started to write.

"Inoichi san, what happened?" Naruto asked.

The older blonde looked back at the young child.

"Your...Brother attacked me." Inoichi growled

Naruto was shocked to hear this , but the wall behind Inoichi started to darken. A foot slowly appeared , then a leg. Then suddenly the entire body of Drake lunged out of the wall.

"_He was invading my personal space...besides I didn't invite him into my neck of the woods." _Drake growled while throwing an angry look towards the older blonde.

"I'm sorry Inoichi san , I can't control him. He said you were invading his space." Naruto spoke quietly.

"Well I only volunteered to help you kid, I don't care if he thinks he owns some part of your mind or it was necessary to find out what had happened. And tell that 'brother' of yours, that I hope I hurt him a bit when I kicked his face." Inoichi smiled.

Naruto smiled slightly as he looked back at Drake , softly massaging his nose with a smile on his face.

"_Well then , I hope those marks on your neck hurt soon...and trust me... they will."_ Drake spoke as he was right near Inoichi's face.

Naruto looked across at Inoichi's neck and saw a hand mark and five light point marks indicating Drake's hand had left a print with his palm and nails. Inoichi went back to writing his report while he slightly touched and rubbed his neck. Unknowing that the marks were there , Naruto got up.

"Inoichi san ,do you need me any further?" the blonde boy asked.

The blonde shinobi looked back with a smile.

"No , that is all for now." Said Inoichi

Naruto nodded . " Ok , sorry about Drake."

Inoichi nodded and bid the boy farewell. Naruto picked up his bag and guitar and strapped both to his back before he closed the door to the den and left , not meeting anyone on the way out. He stepped outside as he looked up , seeing the orange tinge in the sky as the night was slowly creeping into the sky. He inhaled the fresh air before he looked back down and started to walk home in a slow pace.

The shops started to close around him , the stares were less frequent due to people wanting to go home, the last of the children were called back inside for their dinner. He kept walking but felt a light tap on his shoulder , he stopped and looked behind him , seeing a familiar red headed girl.

She was wearing a white singlet with a red jacket unzipped and a pair of black pants. The bandages on her hands were gone and the light scratchings were cleared up on her face.

"Hey ." Tayuya greeted

Naruto stared at the girl's figure , she had her hands behind her back and her shoulders looked slightly slanted, showing the obvious signs that she was shy towards the boy.

"Hi...how are you and Kin healing?" Naruto asked as he looked at her.

She shuffled in her place slightly.

"I'm ok , Kin is ok too, but we were wondering if...um...on the day of our families funeral...would you like to come along?" She asked with slight stutter.

Naruto did not understand.

"My apologies , but it is not my place to grieve for others I do not know." said Naruto.

"But you have to!" Tayuya exclaimed as she took a step forward , her hands at her sides.

Naruto took a step back from her little outburst.

"You have to , because you saved us , we want you there because you avenged our families, you helped us , you got the shinobi to help bring our families back. We want you there because if they were alive they would be thankful for you helping us." she explained with tears welling up in her eye's.

Naruto felt his heart starting to sink , a light pressure against his chest , his throat felt slightly painful , he looked away in thought , was it really that important? He shook his head and looked back at the red haired girl.

"So be it , when is it held?" he asked.

"In two days , at twelve o clock, in the civilian graveyard..." Tayuya explained

Naruto nodded , "See you there." he spoke with a small smile.

Tayuya nodded and walked off holding her arms in front of her, he heard her sniffling , knowing that the deaths are still hitting her hard . Naruto stared at her retreating figure and turned to walk off home. His mind had wandered off about Tayuya's invitation , why would she ask him, a total stranger , to her families funeral? Is it because he helped her feel safe in her time of need ? One thing was for sure , Naruto was confused about her proposition.

'_Maybe Kyuubi can help me understand this.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Minutes passed before he walked through the door to his apartment. He placed his bag and guitar on the couch before he turned to the fridge for a drink. When he opened it he discovered that he forgot to refill the jug and refrigerate it. He turned back into his room and opened the window to allow some fresh air in. He looked out and watched the sun set behind the monument, sighing as the warm air started to cool down , he backed up until his legs hit his bed before taking a seat.

He closed his eye's , picturing Kyuubi's cage , feeling a cold feeling of air shroud his body as his consciousness sank into his mind scape. He opened his eye's to see the sewer like area , knowing his mind scape was messed up , he walked forward towards the cage. As he reached the cage , he saw above him behind the bars, the familiar eye's of the great fox.

"_Ah Naruto , my friend, how have you been?"_ The fox asked with a smile.

Naruto smiled slightly , " I have been well, how have you been Kyuubi?" the child asked.

"_I have been well, bit better now that I have a visitor." _Kyuubi replied , his smile ever so gentle.

Naruto nodded and walked over to the cage taking a seat in between the bars , seeing Kyuubi in his entire form.

"I came here because I wanted to talk to you." said Naruto in a concerned tone.

Kyuubi placed his head near the boy , giving him his full attention.

"_I see , what do you wish to speak about?" _Kyuubi asked.

"You know about those girls Drake saved?" Naruto asked with his head slightly tilted to the ground.

Kyuubi nodded.

"Well , the red haired one , Tayuya , wishes me to attend the funeral for both Kin's family and her own. I do not understand why she would ask me of this." Naruto explained.

Kyuubi fell silent , his eye's wondering from one place to another , deep in thought. Naruto leaned back onto one of the bars , waiting patiently.

"_I am not entirely sure, I would assume that when it come's to a funeral, only those related to the decease or close friends are only allowed to attend. Maybe it's because you saved them , or it could be possible if she asked you to go because she feels safe with a new friend around. You and Drake had performed sluggishly in defending them , but it was effective against those lowly bandits. I am guessing because she feels safer with her new protector." _Kyuubi replied.

"Hm...it just strikes me odd that she asked me to go , she said it's because her family would be happy that I attended because Drake saved them." Naruto explained.

"_Well...it seems it would be in the right sense if I did go." _a voice spoke from behind Naruto.

He looked around to see Drake standing in front of the cage with a smile, holding his scythe over his shoulders as he stood with in a slight angle where his back arched back slightly.

"But she asked me to go." said Naruto.

Drake shook his head , " _I was joking , you can go. But if I were able to go somewhere, it would be to that barbeque place. Mmm. " _said Drake as he licked his lips with his eye's closed.

Naruto shook his head as he just discovered his other half's favorite food, but this barbeque food would surely never surpass ramen...could it? The jinchuriki's interest was slightly piqued but turned his thoughts away from the subject.

"_Will you go?" _Kyuubi asked.

Naruto turned back to the gentle demon. His eye's shrouded in thought.

"I suppose I will go, she did request my presence." Naruto replied.

Kyuubi nodded with a smile, knowing that Naruto's luck has started to turn around to the good side. The blond child got up and walked out of the cage , he looked up to see Drake walking alongside him with the scythe on his shoulders. He could not help but wonder why he has it, or how it came to be.

" How did you get that weapon?" Naruto asked.

Drake looked at his brother before looking at the scythe blade, a smile forming on his face.

" _Well, you could say that when I came out, I wanted something to play with. And this bad boy popped up when I touched your guitar." _Drake explained before he stopped walking , allowing Naruto a few steps before he turned to face his dark half.

"_Wanna know how to use it?" _Drake asked.

Naruto gave him a questioning look. "Whats the catch?" he asked.

Drake shrugged his shoulders. "_You let me out every once in a while. With this weapon , you can become stronger , __better , you would be able to become more powerful and everyone will fear you , and all that is sacrificed is some time for me to take a stroll around the place or even get some food. A day at most." _The tribal marked boy explained in his proposition.

Naruto crossed his arms , to him it was a hefty price to pay , but with a weapon like that , and from the one glimpse of the memory he could remember , he saw what made the gap between Naruto and Drake look like a canyon. He was mainly focused on Ninjutsu and Taijutsu , but with Drake. He was raw power , he was a monster in fighting with his fists and with the scythe. And the attack he unleashed with his scythe made him fierce . Naruto felt like he was a mere pup compared to Drake who was much like the alpha wolf .

" Why do you offer me this weapon in return for freedom?" Narto asked as he stared at the weapon.

Drake swung the scythe around to his side, "_Well...I want to be out every once in a while, that one day had proved that I enjoyed_ being outside." Drake explained as he looked in a different direction.

"_The smell of fresh air, the sound of the water , the softness of the wind , the light from the sun. The taste of food and drink. I want to experience it more , I just wish for a reprieve away from the seal if possible . You have had years to experience all of these things...Whats a few days taken away when you have had years of freedom?" _Drake spoke in a voice of longing.

"I have not been living in freedom Drake! I am caged in this village so much as you and Kyuubi have been sealed into me!" Naruto yelled in anger.

Drake stepped back from the sudden aggression.

"_I meant no offense kid , but you get the gist of my proposition."_ said Drake.

Naruto paced back and forth with his head down. After a minute he looked back towards Drake.

"Fine , but how often do you want to be out?" Naruto asked without looking at his brother.

Drake looked towards the back of his brother with a small smile on his face.

"_One day every week?" _He asked

Naruto thought about it , it was reasonable enough , he wouldn't get into much trouble with the way his brother explained why he wanted to be out was because he never had enough chance to live in the open world. There was no aggression in his voice that opinionated he would become violent.

Naruto turned and nodded to his brother , making the small smile on his brother's face grow bigger.

"_When did ya wanna start?"_ Drake asked.

Naruto started to walk away holding his hand up , " Later on tomorrow. I need sometime to think."

"_Still thinking on what that red head asked ya?" _Drake asked.

Naruto turned his open hand into a thumbs up. Drake nodded and started to walk back to the seal.

"_Kit seems to be a bit troubled by what's happening to him lately."_ said Kyuubi

Drake looked up at the cage seeing the crimson eye's staring at him intently.

"_Looks that way... hm , he'll get over it soon."_ Drake replied while he took a seat in front of the cage leaning his back up against the bars.

Kyuubi looked down at the figure in front of his cage.

"_Was it necessary to hurt that fellow that's helping kit?"_ Kyuubi asked.

Drake looked behind him to face the great demon "_Necessary? No , it was just fun."_

Kyuubi shook his head, '_This version of kit eludes me , whether he is nice or sadistic...he change's moods rapidly.'_

Drake rested his head back on the bar , closing his eye's before falling asleep. Kyuubi heard light snoring in a few minutes after Drake fell asleep , shaking his head , he rested to the side of his prison and fell asleep also.

**Back To Naruto In His Apartment.**

Naruto leaned forward , resting his elbows on his knees . He looked outside of the window and saw that the night had arrived , the crescent moon hovering with dim light, enshrouding the village with a silhouette of light blue moon light. He stood up and looked out the window , seeing the stars above. A few minutes passed as he was deep in thought when he was broken out of them by his growling stomach. He walked into the kitchen and searched the cupboards for something to eat , only seeing ramen and dried pasta , he picked up the ramen and started to boil the water.

He still couldn't shrug off the weird feeling from the request he was asked , but felt it would be best if he did turn up. Seeing the water boil , he poured it into the open container along with the beef flavour and waited for the noodles to soften up. Resting back and closing his eye's , setting his mind at ease. 3 minutes passed before he opened his eye's and started to eat his dinner. His only thought that lingered in his mind was the funeral.

He finished his dinner in minutes and made his way to bed , his only plan for tomorrow was training. Succumbing to a deep sleep , allowing darkness to cloud his vision , hoping the nightmare would not invade his sleep.

**10 Hours later**.

Slowly feeling himself waking up from the sunlight shining on his face , he rubbed his eye's and face as he groggily got up. Naruto made his way to the bathroom and started to brush his teeth , afterwards he washed his face to get the remaining sleep from his eye's. He walked back into his room and to change into new clothing for the day , finding a white shirt that had been stitched up from months back by Ino's mother. Slipping on the white shirt and a black button up shirt , he also found a pair of blue ¾ jeans , they had a tear in the left side where the knee would be and another on the right thigh that was 3 inches in length down the leg.

Grabbing his kunai pouch and strapping it on his right leg and a shuriken pouch behind his waist , ready for training. He walked over to the fridge and picked up an apple from the plastic bag and a bottle of water.

'_This should do me for the time being.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he packed both items into his back pack and putting on the bag before strapping his guitar on

He locked the door to his apartment before he made his way down the stairs. As soon as he hit the bottom of the stairs he broke into a run as a warm up towards the training ground Kakashi had shown him. He was in the main street as he ran , seeing that the citizens were in the streets walking or shopping , going straight through would slow him down. So he decided to mix it up a bit. Seeing a few boxes outside of a shop , he dashed straight for it and jumped onto them , with the built up momentum , he flipped onto the building and applied chakra to his feet to continue his run.

Running along the sides of the building as he jumped from one to another , building up more speed in his run , Naruto jumped off the 10th building and landed on his feet , without stopping as he passed the gates.

Minutes passed as he continued his warm up run , as he arrived at the training ground he walked over by the tree and placed his pack and guitar against the tree.

"Time to train." Naruto spoke to himself.

He held his hands in front of him in the Kage Bunshin seal and summoned 200 clones , Naruto felt puffed after summoning that many at a time. He kept his breathing at slow and steady before he organized 50 clones to practice fighting stances and techniques by themselves. 50 of the clones started to punch the air with jabs , hooks ,uppercuts and other various combos. The other 50 started to practice front kicks , back kicks, scissor kicks , sweeps , flip kicks and round house kicks. Another 50 clones practiced their aim at the trees with kunai and other 50 clones were to fight him , he remembered Kakashi told him that the next training lesson was learning to adapt to multiple opponents attacking at the same time.

"_Looks like your up for a looooong training session."_ Drake spoke as he appeared behind Naruto.

Naruto looked back , still breathing deeply.

"Yeah …..Looks that way." Naruto replied.

Drake walked up to him and stood next to him , looking at the clones practicing fighting stances and techniques.

"_Do you wanna learn how to use the scythe?" _Drake asked.

Naruto nodded and faced his brother.

"_Ok , to get the scythe you need the guitar , it's the physical catalyst to forming it."_ Drake informed.

Naruto nodded and turned to the tree and picked up his guitar by the neck , he turned back to Drake , awaiting new instructions.

"_Next is to funnel my chakra into the physical catalyst , I will only allow the scythe to be unlocked for you , other than that your on your own. Now... lets begin."_ Drake explained as he raised his hand up to chest level.

He opened his hand so his palm faced Naruto , spreading his fingers apart and curved them towards his brother , his hand burst into black chakra like flames and he dashed towards Naruto. Planting his hand onto Naruto's chest as his brother flinched , he immediately let loose a burst of chakra that flowed straight through Naruto's body. Naruto screamed as the foreign power flowed through him and caused immense pain.

" _Into the guitar! Channel it !" _Drake yelled.

Through sheer will power , Naruto tried his hardest and channeled as much as he could into his guitar , hoping it would work. As he channeled it , the pain that ripped into his body moved into his arm. It felt like a thousand burning knives were stabbed into his arm and the burning sensation only intensified as he channeled more and more chakra into the instrument.

"_Almost there, Keep pushing!"_ Drake encouraged.

Naruto kept going but he fell to his knee's , his left hand clutched his right wrist as he started to growl out his pain , he tried to speed up the flow but it only increased the pain. With a scream of agony , Naruto quickened the flow as the black chakra completely enveloped the guitar and his arm , the black chakra exploded and pulsated with power , kicking up dust in Naruto's place. Drake only stared at the place Naruto was kneeling at , his cold , piercing gaze never wavering , his face held no emotion , but he was expecting for his brother to succeed...or fail.

The dust started to clear as Drake continued to stare at the same place where Naruto was , he began to walk slowly over to his brother. As he approached Naruto , he saw a figure kneeling and panting heavily, he knelt down to Naruto's level.

"_How do you feel?"_ Drake asked.

Naruto looked up at his brother and stood up , swinging his right arm outwards to his side , to Drake's surprise...The Dark Scythe was in his grasp , the Black chakra flickering around the staff and the blade gleamed with dark energy . Drake thought to celebrate and started to clap as he stood up straight.

"_Bravo , bravo ! I never thought you would get it on your first try. Well done brother well done !"_ The dark brother commented

Naruto chuckled as he felt the weight of the scythe, it felt light and durable , he gave it a few swings and heard a loud howl as the blade sliced through the air. Looking at the base of the staff , Naruto looked curiously at the strings attached to the base , but what caught his eye was his hand. Black tribal markings were seen from his hand all the way up to his elbow , his nails turned into claws.

"What's happened to my arm?" Naruto asked as he looked at his brother.

Drake looked at Naruto's arm and then the other.

"_Must be the side effect from my chakra...taking on my form as the scythe is leaking out my chakra , because you are connected to the scythe and it's connected to your chakra system in your arms."_

"Arms?" Naruto asked as he looked at his left arm and saw the exact same thing.

He clenched his left hand as tight as he could, finding his strength had increased due to his brothers chakra , he continued with swing the scythe around as he found it really , really cool. He looked over to Drake , his face furrowed in thought.

"_Brother , can you do me a favour?" _Drake asked , folding his arms.

"Yeah , what is it?" Naruto answered , looking back at the scythe.

"_Can you make another shadow clone? I wanna try something."_ Drake replied.

Naruto looked back and nodded , holding his hands up in a seal while he curled his leg around the staff holding it up right. Drake however rushed at Naruto just when he spoke the words " Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." . Drake speared tackled Naruto in the chest but he disappeared into the blonde's torso making Naruto drop the scythe ,causing black chakra to wrap around Naruto. Pain surged into the blonde's chest as a puff of smoke started rise into the air.

As the smoke was clearing , Naruto fell to the ground and crawled over to the nearest tree , leaning his back against it as the smoke cleared. Drake walked out of the smoke with a grin on his face as he picked up the dropped scythe that clattered to the ground.

"Drake what the fuck did you do?" Naruto yelled angrily.

" _Holy shit!...I didn't think that would work." _Drake exclaimed .

" _Ok , to explain it , think of it as the scythe , except, your the catalyst. When you used that jutsu to clone yourself, I forced you to use my chakra and I took control of the clone. Meaning I have freedom and I can help you train." _Drake explained.

Naruto could not make heads or tails to how Drake managed to get out , or how Drake even thought of doing what he had just done now. The blonde child could not help but feel flabbergasted and confused. Drake however , was right in front of Naruto snapping his fingers in front of his eye's. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and got up slowly , due to the slight ache from the surge of black chakra in his body , he had to rest for a few minutes before he would do anything.

"_Anyways , now that I am in a kage bunshin , it would be better to help you physically with scythe training. But you should train a bit with the others before we scratch the subject. Today will only be the basics and we will go onwards after that. I expect you to learn quickly , I'm not up for repeating myself." _Drake explained as he swung the scythe onto his shoulders.

Naruto caught what his brother said but decided to grate his nerves.

"I'm sorry what was that , brother?" Naruto asked.

"_I said , I'm not up for repeating my-...you smart ass."_ Drake replied with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled before he got up and stretched from the aching , he got in the middle of the clones who were just standing there, doing nothing. He took up a stance with his left foot in front of his right , shoulder length apart , his hands were up to his chest in a cross , his palms facing outwards with his fingers curved.

Drake sat by the tree and decided to watch. He breathed in deeply, savoring the fresh air , feeling the wind move slowly against him , the heat of the sun warming his body. He breathed in deeply again and noticed a scent that wasn't Naruto's. He looked behind the tree and saw a hunching figure , peeking out of the bush , smiling to himself he , climbed the tree and jumped onto the tree behind the figure , he kept his eye on the figure but wanted to see how his brother will cope with multiple opponents.

Naruto was still in his stance while many others were ready to fight. One clone rushed Naruto and threw a left haymaker , Naruto blocked it and used his hand to strike the clone on the chest , easily dispelling it. Three clones rushed Naruto from behind , turning slightly he jumped and planted his left foot on the far left clone , kicking off the first clone , he kicked the second clone in the head and jumped up from the clones head to heel drop the third .

Naruto started to do foot work to keep up momentum in his kicks , waiting for the any other clone to step up.

"_Hey Clones! , just rush him with the intent to kill , no need to go all easy oh him!"_ Drake laughed as it was like watching Naruto practice on a punching bag.

The clones smiled as they either took out kunai or shuriken . Naruto smiled as he was still in his stance.

"Let's rock ." Naruto simply said as he prepared for a vigorous training session that he won't come out unscathed.

Drake silently jumped down from the tree as he approached the figure in the bush. When he was right behind it , he simply tapped the persons shoulder.

"_It's a bit rude to be spying on someone...Hyuuga."_ Drake warned , but when he looked at the figure , he saw bruises along the persons neck that their hair didn't cover up.

Hinata , who was frightened from the surprise , jumped out of the bushes , but was pulled back into the bushes by Drake. Clear that he didn't want anyone to disturb Naruto in his training.

"_So tell me little Hyuuga...What brings you here?"_ Drake asked.

Hinata , being the shy Hyuuga heiress that she is , poked her fingers together , trying to explain herself.

"Anou... I was ….um...wondering...where Naruto kun walks off to...I didn't think...he would be training." She explained , her eye's averted to the ground because of the look Drake was giving her.

He looked over to Naruto just in time to see him get kicked in the stomach , Drake let out a low '_Ooh_' as he looked back at the Hyuuga.

"_hm..I didn't think you would follow him , well , it's gonna be a while before his training is done. Care to join me?"_ Drake asked as he didn't know how to entertain guests.

Hinata was hesitant at the request but nodded lightly , she followed the tribal marked boy to a nearby tree that over looked the vast opening of the training ground. Drake sat as he placed the scythe blade on his lap while the staff was extended along the ground. Hinata sat next to him but she shuffled in her place due to the awkwardness of being next to someone that was like Naruto , but more...Dark.

"Anou...Are you …..Drake?" Hinata asked.

Drake looked next to him on his right and stared at the huddled girl.

"_Why yes...were you the one that fainted last time?" _Drake asked Hinata.

The shy Hyuuga nodded , causing Drake to chuckle .

"_My my , you are a shy one."_said Drake with a smile.

They looked over to see Naruto still fighting , he sustained numerous cuts and bruises as he found it difficult to fight many at a time. His clothes were torn and cut, slightly coated with his blood , he had a cut above his right eye from when a shuriken just barely cut his eye brow. The last clone was staring at Naruto , the original wiped the blood away from his eye as he was ready to take down the last clone.

"_Huh ….guess the clones gave him a run for his money."_ Drake spoke to himself.

Hinata looked at the original in fear as she was worried because of his injuries, she got up to help him but Drake raised the scythe up , stopping her advance.

"_Wait...He can do this himself."_ Drake growled , he didn't like anyone trying to pamper Naruto, pampering leads to weakness , weakness in turn would get him killed.

Naruto ran at the clone and jump slightly in the air to do a spin kick at the clones head. The clone dodged it and launched an uppercut , Naruto blocked it with his left hand , he wrapped his left leg around the clones throat . Leaning side ways as he fell onto his back while he held an iron grip, rolling back to face towards the tree. he forced the clone up above him and with his right foot, he kicked the clone in the back where it hit a tree and dispelled on impact.

Naruto , started to breathe heavily as he laid still on his back, he looked over to see Drake getting up and walking over to him with-

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he lifted himself.

Drake smiled as he spoke in a mocking voice.

"_Why, she was ever so worried on what you do by your lonesome." _Drake joked.

Naruto gave Drake a blank look before he looked over at Hinata.

"Anou...I was wondering...what you do outside the village.." Hinata quietly replied.

Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"You could have just asked Hinata , I have no intentions of keeping secrets from you." Naruto spoke with an assuring voice, however this made the little Hyuuga blush.

Naruto got up and wiped more blood away from his eye as it started to heal up. He started to wipe the blood away from the cuts as they started to heal in front of Hinata , seeing the surprised look on the girl's face.

"Anou... I...um..Are you...ok?" Hinata asked as she poked her fingers together.

Naruto nodded and kept wiping blood away from his cuts , Drake started to walk out into the open and held the scythe in his right hand , waiting for Naruto to train some more . Hinata stood there admiring how Naruto could train despite his injuries and how hard he trained. She decided to watch and wait.

'_It must be nice...having someone who is similar help and care about you.'_ Hinata thought to herself.

"_Ready for scythe training?" _Drake asked.

Naruto nodded ,as Drake threw the scythe at Naruto , out of reaction Naruto raised his left hand into the air and caught it by the staff.

"_So for now we are going to go through the basics . Stances , swings , staff jabs and combo's. Ready?" _Drake asked.

**2 hours later.**

Naruto panted heavily as fatigue had started to take it's toll on his body. Drake walked over to Naruto and gave him a hearty pat on the back.

"_Well...You have done pretty well with the training. Won't be long till you get stronger." _said Drake with a smile on his face.

Naruto made his way from Drake and over to the tree where he placed his bag down. He leaned the scythe against the tree and sat down against the tree , taking the the water and the apple out of his bag. Taking a big swig from the bottle of water , Drake made his way over and leaned against the tree looking out towards the pond and the trees.

Hinata slowly made her way over and sat next to Naruto , blushing slightly .

"We should get back to the village soon." Naruto suggested before taking a bite out of his apple.

"_Why is that brother?" _Drake asked while looking down to his other half.

Naruto looked towards the sky , seeing dark clouds approaching the village.

"It looks like there's going to be rain." Naruto replied.

Naruto looked to his left and saw Hinata sitting near him , he gaze averted to the ground.

"You ok, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata wiggled in her spot , her blush reddening as she looked up to the blonde boy.

"H-hai...I'm ok..." Hinata stuttered.

Drake looked over and saw the edge of her bruises that were on the back of her neck , he knew Naruto would over react if he knew. He kept it to himself and and looked at the sky , the light , cold wind started to pick up as the sky started to darken from the oncoming clouds.

"_We should get goin."_ Drake suggested.

Naruto quickly finished off his apple and his water and picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He picked up his scythe and hung it over his shoulders, ready to get back to the village, Hinata got up and brushed herself off before walking next to Naruto. Drake stood back for a few seconds watching the retreating couple walk off.

'_Brother would be most displeased if he saw that girl injured...I should tell him when she's not around.'_ Drake thought to himself , looking up at the sky , watching the clouds approaching.

'_If the kid found out who did it...then there would be blood amongst the water.' _Drake shivered before a smile broke out.

'_Then lets hope he does!' _Drake laughed before he followed the retreating couple.

**A Few Minutes Later.**

The three children made their way past the main gate , walking along the streets and passing by numerous shops before Naruto stopped in front of his two companions. They made stopped at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop for rest.

" Hinata , do you want to eat with us?" Naruto asked as he took a seat.

Hinata nodded as she took a seat, Drake sat next to her , his eye's still fixed on the back of her neck. Naruto did not know why he was looking at her like , it was weird how he gave her his full attention. Teuchi came out with a smile as he saw three customers.

"Ah Naruto , what will you have my friend?" Teucji asked as his day was brightened from a visit from his number one favorite customer.

"A bowl of beef please teuchi san." Naruto ordered.

"A bowl of miso please." Hinata ordered quietly.

"Ok , and you sir? What can I get y-" Teuchi was cut short as Drake looked at the man with his crimson eye's.

Teuchi looked from Naruto back to Drake as the two looked similar to him , he couldn't quite understand yet.

" Is he a friend of yours Naruto?" Teuchi asked as he looked back to the blond child.

Naruto looked over to see Drake reverting to staring at the back of Hinata's neck.

"Yeah , he's a friend. Just give him a bowl of beef, Teuchi san." Naruto replied.

Teuchi nodded and left to prepare the meals , Naruto looked over to see what drake was looking at. Drake moved his gaze over from Hinata's bruise to his brother.

"_What?"_ Drake mouthed out , knowing that Hinata should not know that he found out .

"What are you doing?" Naruto mouthed in his reply .

Drake smiled and shrugged before looking back at the counter , awaiting his meal which would probably fall to the floor when he dispelled.

Naruto looked at Hinata from behind and saw dark markings underneath her hair. His heart skipped a beat as he gently moved his hand up to the back of her head. Hinata saw this and moved her head back and pushed his hand down.

"I'm ok...anou...it was an accident." Hinata quietly explained, not looking Naruto in his eye's.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as his stoic voice became more alarmed.

Hinata continued to avoid his eye's , but unknowing to both of them , Drake had a small smile on his face.

'_His heart rate is starting to rise, he knows somethings up.' _Drake thought in excitedly

Naruto moved his hand up and lightly lifted up the lock of hair that was covering the bruise. It was purple and stretched from one side to the inches to the left and about an inch in width.

"It was a training accident, anou..nothing to be concerned about." Hinata looked up and mustered a smile towards the blonde boy as her cheeks started to blush.

'_He cares about me ! Oh my , I hope I am not flustering too much.' _Hinata thought with a mental smile.

Naruto nodded slightly with a concerning look in his eye's. Unknowing that the girl in front of him was blushing. Drake was still smiling , as he knew that it must be a lie.

"Your orders are ready!" Teuchi announced as he came in with three bowls of ramen and placed them in front of his customers.

Naruto, Hinata and Drake all sat in silence as they ate their meal , outside started lightly sprinkle with rain. Drake spared a glance at the raven haired girl next to him and and saw that her eye's held sorrow , shrugging , he went back to his meal.

**At The Hokage Tower.**

Sarutobi awaited for the reports of Naruto's situation , a knock on the door was heard and Sarutobi looked up at the door.

"Enter." The Hokage called out.

The door opened to reveal Kakashi , Inoichi and Asuma , walking in and standing in front of the desk. Sarutobi looked at them as they were bearing grim faces.

"Is the report done?" Sarutobi asked.

The three jounin nodded , Inoichi was the first to speak.

" I ran through a test and found the memory about the incident. Naruto wasn't the cause but instead it was his brother. He was sadistic at the time and the situation was brutal. He thought of the incident as a game or a sport. He was also protective and aggressive when I checked Naruto's mind."

Sarutobi nodded .

"And how did the bandits get dismembered?"

"It turns out that Drake had some sort of chakra that turned Naruto's guitar into a scythe. Black chakra." Inoichi explained.

" The chakra took on a powerful wind affinity , the signature of his chakra is still laced on the scene of the massacre." Asuma added.

Sarutobi sighed heavily. " Gentlemen , everything on Naruto and Drake is now on a need to know basis , between the four of us , we must keep this 'Drake' in check . Asuma , I need you to keep an eye out on the signature in case it appears again. Inoichi , I need you to check on Naruto's mind at the end of every week , make sure this Drake is contained. Kakashi , you have been training Naruto for some time now, do you know how he behaves or how he acts?" Sarutobi commanded.

Kakashi nodded , " Yes , he never acted out of the ordinary , if I were to regret one thing , it would be that I should have stayed with him longer on that day."

Sarutobi nodded.

"Well I need you three to keep an eye on him and report back to me as soon as Drake comes up." Saurtobi ordered.

All Three jonin nodded.

"Asuma , Inoichi , you are both dismissed. Kakashi , I want to speak to you for a moment." Said Sarutobi.

The two jonin left after bowing to the Hokage and left. Kakashi remained in the same spot.

" How's Naruto's Training going?" The elderly man asked.

" His training is going smoothly , Hokage sama, he has recently learned the Kage bunshin no jutsu and he performs it flawlessly. His Taijutsu is aggressive , he uses his anger as his strength , but he has remained focused. Unclouded by judgment. He has been taking great strides in making himself stronger. If he were to keep up his training , he would become a remarkable Shinobi." Kakashi explained.

A small smile could be seen on Sarutobi's face as he felt somewhat relieved. He got up and turned to face the window , seeing it starting to rain.

"I hope to Kami that this ordeal does not spin out of control." Sarutobi hoped as he sighed from the situation.

"It should be fine Hokage sama." Kakashi assured.

Sarutobi sighed "I hope your right , Kakashi."

**Back At Ichiraku Ramen.**

The three customers had just finished their meal before Naruto paid for the three of them so they could leave. They looked outside to see the light rain falling before them.

"Do you want us to walk you home Hinata?" Naruto asks as he looked at her.

Hinata shook her head. " No , Naruto kun... I can get there ok ….. I don't want Father to overeact like last time." she replied quietly.

Naruto nodded , "Would you like a goodbye hug?" he asked with a small smile , Drake however just looked away and snickered with his hand over his mouth. Naruto glared a dagger at him but looked back at the quiet Hyuuga.

She nodded and quickly latched onto Naruto before he opened his arms towards her. As he was being hugged by Hinata he placed his arms around the middle of her torso and returned the hug.

"Take care of yourself Hinata chan , make sure you don't get yourself hurt ok?" Naruto

He felt her head move in a nodding motion before she let go and smiled at him. They said their farewells and started to make their way home. But Naruto stopped in front of a clothing store that was just 3 minutes away from his apartment. Drake stopped right beside his brother and looked at the store.

"_Whats up kid?" _Drake asked.

Naruto looked back to his darker side.

"Should I get some black clothing for the funeral?" Naruto asks.

"_May as well have a look eh?"_ Drake replied as he walked into the store.

As they walked into the store , they saw various clothing ranging from casual wear to formal clothing in dark and light colors. Naruto looked around and found normal button up shirts . Drake looked around and found long black jeans and bought them back to his brother. The blonde jinchuriki picked up a black shirt and and a pair of black casual shoes. They lingered in the store for a few more minutes just looking , knowing next time they get more money they should get Naruto more new clothing . Mainly because the old ones that he has are mostly ripped , torn or worn out.

Naruto paid for his new clothing and both boys made their way back to the apartment. Luckily they made it in time before it started to pour down .

"_Hm , guess the clothing will do for tomorrow. What time do you have to be there tomorrow?" _Drake asked

" Twelve o clock , tomorrow." Naruto replied.

Naruto placed the bags of his new clothing on the couch , and sat on the end. Drake moved the bag onto the ground and sat at the other end , leaning the scythe against the wall next to the couch.

Naruto let out a short sigh , Drake only looked up at the ceiling.

"_Bit of a long day , eh brother?" _Drake asked .

Naruto nodded , closing his eye's .

"_That little Hyuuga...she seemed like a shy one." _said Drake.

Naruto remained motionless , but Drake continued his musings.

"_But what puzzle's me is when she blushes or seems distant when you speak to her. But she latches onto you like your her life line. It's something like this , that truly makes humans interesting but also a mystery." _Drake continued.

He looks over to see Naruto...fast asleep.

"_...Huh...Guess he was tired from the training." _Drake spoke to himself.

He got up and walked into Naruto's room , taking a blanket and walking back out to lay it on his brother's slumbering body.

"_Well, guess its time to go , today wasn't too bad ." _Drake chuckled to himself.

Thinking on how to dispel the jutsu , he looked around and looked outside , smiling as he thought of an ingenious and humorous idea . Walking out of the apartment and started to climb up the roof, because no one was looking up due to their umbrellas because of the rain. He looked up at the sky and walked near the edge , with his arms stretched out to his sides.

"_This is either gonna hurt or be real funny." _Drake said to himself as he fell forwards off the building.

Plummeting to the ground with a smile on his face , he shortly hit the ground face first . The people who saw the tribal marked boy fall to his feign death started to scream in horror as they thought he was dead . But the jutsu dispelled leaving the witnesses screaming in confusion as they saw the remains of what looked like his intestines when really...it was just ramen. Luckily Drake heard the reactions and started to laugh hysterically , leaving Kyuubi confused , thinking he missed out on something funny.

**The Next Day.**

Naruto woke up on the couch , stretching his arms as he felt revitalized . He had no dreams , only darkness and warmth within his slumber. He looked up at his clock and saw it was only 10 o clock . He jumped up and went into the bathroom . After he used the toilet , he jumped in the shower and started to wash the dirt , sweat and dry blood off his skin . He found it slightly annoying when he was washing his hair as it was in the mid stages of becoming dreads , mainly because when he washes it he never combs it. And he never had it cut in a long time , he decided to just try and tie it back to look more respectable and presentable.

After brushing his teeth , he got his clothing and started to dress. With jeans , black shoes , a white under shirt with a black button up shirt. Buttoning up his shirt he looked around and found a small band that could hold his hair back into place . After tying his hair back , he looked up at the clock and saw it was only eleven o clock. Picking up his guitar and strapping it to his back , he made his way out locking the door before leaving.

It didn't take him long to reach the Graveyard , he saw many grave stones on a green field. Looking up at the sky and saw the previous day's weather still lingered , the cold wind blew gently across the land , and a drop off rain fell every so often. He looked over and saw a willow tree , walking over and leaning against the cold bark as he waited half an hour for the girls he was commissioned to protect and help.

**Half An Hour Later.**

Naruto saw along the path several shinobi carrying nine coffins , a picture on each coffin that he thought were the families of Tayuya and Kin.

Two pictures , Naruto assumed was Kin's parents , her father had black hair and green eye's a small scar over his left cheek, he looked handsome and care free.. A woman with brown hair and brown eye's , she was beautiful and had a sort of elegance. A small boy had brown hair and brown eye's , he looked slightly similar to Kin.

The other two adult pictures , the father had red hair and blue eye's and a five o clock shadow beard , he looked rough and fierce. The mother had brown hair and hazel eye's , she looked like the sort that cared but would fight if need be. The other picture was of a little girl , she had brown eye's and brown hair , Naruto assumed it was Tayuya's little sister.

He tilted his head to the side and saw Tayuya helping Kin walk with her crutches. Naruto's heart felt like it was weighed down as he saw the sorrowful expressions on their face. Accompanied by the two girls were Sarutobi and Kakashi.

Naruto approached them and nodded towards his sensei and his adoptive grandfather , before he turned tot he girls.

"Tayuya , Kin...I'm sorry for your losses. You have my condolences." Naruto greeted with a soft tone.

"Thank you Naruto ." Kin replied with a sad tone on her voice.

Tayuya remained silent as she had her left arm arounds Kins arm while her right hand held , tears sliding down her slight pale and beautiful face.

Naruto stood aside and allowed them to walk over to the funeral. He looked back to see Sarutobi and Kakashi walk towards him , Kakashi held a bouquet of white roses in his left hand while Sarutobi had two in each hand . Holding a bouquet out for Naruto to present to the funeral .

"Thank you Oji san , is it necessary to present flowers to the deceased in a funeral?" Naruto asked

"Yes , Naruto. It's traditional to present flowers as a farewell offering at a funeral." Sarutobi explained to the young boy.

Naruto lifted the flowers to his nose and smelled the scent , thinking the floral and fresh aroma was rather pleasant , but due to the situation it was respectable and necessary.

He looked back and took his place a meter away from the girls. His head bowed to face the ground , As the coffins were being lowered to the graves , Sarutobi stood next to the girls , Kakashi stood next to Naruto.

Tayuya And Kin approached the graves and lowered the flowers , Sarutobi followed and did the same.

"I wish that day never happened...I wish they were here right now." Kin spoke softly , her voice close to breaking from sorrow.

Tayuya was silent still , the tears freely falling from her eye's , she never took her eye's off the lowering coffins.

Naruto walked over and placed his bouquet of white roses on the coffins.

'_Kit , maybe it would help if you say something to help the girls in their pain.' _Kyuubi suggested.

And almost as the Kin herself heard the great mighty fox , she spoke to Naruto as he stepped forward.

"Will someone say something?" Kin asked as she looked towards Kakashi , Sarutobi and Naruto.

'_Kyuubi can you help me?" _Naruto asked his companion.

Kyuubi nodded , "_Just repeat what I say.' _

Naruto took a deep breath before he started to speak.

"Family of Tayuya , Family of Kin , I offer my condolences to you . May the light of the heavens guide you to the sanctuary of paradise. You may leave this world but your soul will always remain with your daughters. I was commissioned by my Oji san to help your daughters in any way I can help. I will be true to the agreement and if need be , I will protect Kin and Tayuya. This you can be sure of , for I am true to my word ." Naruto finished Kyuubi's speech , hoping it was enough to help .

Kin smiled weakly and mouthed a 'thank you' before she sobbed , Tayuya started to sob with her left hand over her mouth . As Naruto started to walk back to his sensei , Tayuya grabbed his hand with her right and and gave it a small squeeze. Sarutobi and Kakashi nodded in agreement towards the blond boy , knowing that he has made a choice that only a decent person would make. Seeing Naruto change in just under a year , with a minor side effect to his psyche. Going from someone who could never trust a stranger , to seeing through a request to help two girls he had never met before. After all these years of mistrust and pain that Naruto had suffered , was this just a start to him becoming a person he never thought of becoming? A protective , strong and endurable person withstanding what he can to make sure those he cares about are safe?

One thing is for sure. In the future with many obstacles ahead , only time will test his resolve.

Next Time Chapter : Graduation , Jutsu , and New Friends?

Demon Of Vengeance.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Graduation , Jutsu , and New Friends?

Don't own Naruto or the songs that will be included in the fanfic

"Talking" Normal / "_Talking_" Kyuubi, Possessed Naruto, Dark Naruto

'_thoughts_' or Kyuubi or possessed Naruto, Drake thinking.

Jutsu used.

Weeks have passed since the funeral had taken place at the funeral. Naruto made frequent visits to Kin and Tayuya , attending to their needs , helping them move their belongings to their new home. Training was going along smoothly as Drake continually helped him improve his scythe training and some parts in his taijutsu .

Kin's leg healed up without any problems , the cast came off a week after the funeral . Tayuya didn't speak at all after the funeral. She was busy finding work to keep food on the table for Kin and herself. To Naruto , her sorrow reeked off her like smoke . Kin was dealing with it one day at a time . Naruto would visit them with the money Sarutobi gave him to give to the girls for groceries and for the rent. The blond jinchuriki would pitch in an extra amount so they could do more things .

Kin would only wave it away and say "You've done enough Naruto , it's ok." .

Though Naruto felt he hasn't done enough , so he decided to give them time to themselves before visiting them.

**September 12****th**** 12:39 pm.**

Naruto was at Ichiraku ramen after he had finished training with Kakashi on a few jutsu's that his sensei thought would be useful for him. They started with the Fuuton: Air Bullet , at first Naruto could only use the jutsu at about 5 feet without it dispelling . But within a few days he tripled the range and could use the jutsu on the fly , thanks to Kakashi's training.

Naruto was just on his third bowl of beef and chicken ramen as he started to think of ways to help train himself more.

"_Hey kid , hows it going?"_ Drake asked as he appeared from a black flame like portal from the ground .

Naruto nodded as he had his mouth full of noodles.

Drake sat on a chair next to Naruto .

"_So whats going on for today?"_ Drake asked his brother.

'Just finished training , I am thinking of what to do next' Naruto thought in a reply.

"_Anything from the two girls?" _Drake asked .

Naruto shook his head.

"_Hmm." _Drake sighed.

"_They are still coping with their families deaths. It's best to give them time and space." _Kyuubi spoke up in the conversation.

Naruto finished his meal before he paid and started to walk off in a random direction . He was nearing the park that was near the west side entrance to the village , seeing a park bench he took a seat to bask in the sunlight and gather the warmth it provided. Sitting in silence for ten minutes before his brother spoke.

"_Not much to do I assume?" _Drake asked .

"Yeah." Naruto replied as he sighed in boredom , forgetting that he spoke aloud when there were others walking by

"_Hey Brother , today is when you said I'll be allowed out. Is it ok if I come out now?" _Drake asked in hopes of enjoying the day himself.

Naruto had honored the agreement with his brother ever since they started the scythe training. The Kage bunshin was efficient enough but Drake persisted in taking a real body to experience the time he wanted. Drake was true to his word and hadn't done anything that would have displeased his brother or the authorities.

Naruto nodded and closed his eye's as his subconsciousness drifted into a deep slumber while Drake bit into Naruto's shoulder and sank into his brother's body. The blond hair started to darken with a few locks turning black. The markings erupted from the seal and continued to cover all of Naruto's body. Then his teeth started to sharpen and his nails grew to claws. His eye's opened to reveal that the red took over and the black slit forming in the middle. Drake had awoken from the seal.

Getting up and deeply inhaling the fresh air , enjoying the warmth that the sun provided as he basked in it's glow. Stretching his arms out as he felt the relief from it.

"_It is good to finally be free from time to time." _Drake spoke to himself with a toothy smile.

He looked around to see that he was in the park , looking at the parents and children around him that gave him a weird look. The tribal marked boy started to venture off into the very heart of the village hoping there was something fun to do. Realizing that the guitar was strapped to his back , he unstrapped the instrument off his back and applied chakra into it. Within a flash , the guitar was formed into the deadly scythe that Naruto was training to use. Swinging it around before resting it on his shoulders and hung his arms over it.

The children that saw the transformation stared in awe at the tribal marked boy , who in turn gave them a smile before walking off humming happily to himself.

**With Tayuya , A Few Minutes Later.**

Tayuya was currently working at a grocery store that the Hokage offered her , she took it and started working the next day . She was at the front of the store , handling some of the boxes off the cart to store in the shop. She was very quiet after the death of her famliy , she didn't talk to Kin much after the cast came off . She only wanted to look after Kin because she was the only family she had left. Working for money to make sure food is kept on the table was the only thing on her mind.

"Tayuya , can you attend the counter please?" a voice from the store called out.

"Coming!" Tayuya replied as she carried the last of the boxes into the store and placed them at the back out of the way.

The red haired girl made her way over to the counter to attend to the customers . Minutes passed as she helped customers with their purchases , she never really thought of anything else besides work. With what had happened to her parents , she felt lost . Disconnected , like she died along with her family , but she had to keep going , she had to look after Kin . Both were like sisters to each other , she took it as her responsibility to look after her . To be the adult and earn income to keep both of them on their feet financially. Though the light she held was reduced to a flickering flame , it was soon stabilized as the blond boy avenged her family by killing the bandits. This bought her peace. She wanted to talk to him for being there for her and Kin , a total stranger risking his life for two people he never met before and vowing to protect them.

She didn't know how to describe the feeling when she heard of his intentions , but she felt safe , secured , but above all she admired the blond boy for his bravery and his strength. Though his transformation was somewhat disturbing , one second he was protective and then the next second he looked like he was having fun killing them all. She felt like talking to him as soon as work was over, but she needed the money first.

Blocking all thoughts in her mind , she continued her work like a drone.

**Back To Drake , Middle Of The Market District.**

Drake had arrived in the market district and started to look around , he noted that the villagers were giving him an odd look as they saw him but he kept staring back at them as he passed. His brother may ignore them , but he felt like it should be dealt back at them , make them uncomfortable for how they treated his brother.

"_I can't go to that restaurant now. Damn you brother , you filled yourself up before letting me out. Gar!"_ Drake growled to himself with slight anger as he felt full from Naruto's meal earlier.

Looking around as he saw multiple shops for groceries , clothing , books , a single shop for weapons and a few restaurants. The aroma of multiple restaurants filled the air and sent Drakes taste buds into over drive as he could smell the scent of cooked meat.

A few shops down was a flower shop , which coincidentally , Ino was walking out after helping out at her family's shop. She looked around enjoying the scene of the day before she froze in her spot as she saw the dark figure with a demonic looking scythe upon his shoulders. Unbeknownst to Drake as he was looking at the restaurants , he was currently being watched by the blond flower girl , looking through the window to see what a few of the customers have ordered and started to like what he was seeing.

Ino however , didn't know what to do , she was obviously scared of him just by looks. The piercing black and red eye's , the markings that seemed to have covered every scar on Naruto's body , and the aura that she feels when she even looks at him breathes of danger. Drake felt like he was being watched and turned his head around to see the staring blond girl. It took a few seconds for him to remember who she was .

"_Well , well , well, if it ain't little flower chan. What brings you to this part of the town ?"_ Drake asked as he smiled and gave her a small wave.

Ino took a small step back as Drake took a step forward, she felt a chill slowly creep it's way up her spine as she saw his smile , that really creepy smile with the elongated canine teeth.

"Wait , flower chan? Is that what you called me ?" Ino asked as she just realized what he called her.

"_Why yes , does it bother you so?" _Drake asked as he took a few more steps forward so he was only a meter apart between himself and the girl in question.

Ino out of reflex she took a step back "I don't want you to call me that."

Drake lunged at her with incredible speed and spun around as he draped his left arm around her shoulders and swung his scythe to his right side. Ino huddled her figure up out of fear.

"_Your right , let's take the time to get to know one another as we only had the one time conversation. So...shall we start anew? No fear , no grudges , new slate? I am ever so lonely with just brother and friendship could help out."_ Drake proposed as he smiled at her , his eye's boring into her figure , unblinking and piercing.

Ino felt uncomfortable how he was really close and how forthcoming he was to her , sliding under his arm and facing him after taking a few steps forward. "Look , I don't trust you because of -"

"_Because of how I look?" _Drake interrupted.

Ino nodded but she looked straight at her side , she tried to avoid his eye's.

"_Aw come on , I'm not that bad , I'm like brother , just slightly different ." _Drake continued .

Ino turned and started to walk away , but Drake was right next to her as they both started to walk off. Ino yelped and jumped from the spot , startling a few of the people in the area.

" _So whaddya say? Wanna talk ? You might learn a thing or two about me and brother." _Drake asked .

Ino cared for Naruto , learning bit by bit about her friend furthered her friendship with him , learning of his history only bought more admiration and sorrow to her. But Drake only bought her fear , aggression even to his stance , how he talked and how he walked , he was the complete opposite of Naruto and she really didn't like it.

"No , I'm busy." Ino spoke sternly .

Drake groaned as his plan to get closer to his brother's friends failed. "_You're such a kill joy." _Drake replied in annoyance.

Turning around , he walked away from the Ino , swinging his scythe onto his shoulders . He stopped and looked back at the blond girl with a toothy smile , giving Ino the chills up her spine before a group of people moved in front of her vision , as they passed , Drake was no where to be seen.

**With Kin , Market District.**

Kin was currently walking through the market district , holding ingredients for tonight's dinner with Tayuya , her thoughts were riddled with everything happening at once. But her main thoughts were on her sister/friend's well being and Naruto. A lot had happened over the weeks , and yet she never thanked him properly for what he has done for them , putting himself in harms way so that they could live. She looked up to see the stray clouds in the sky , hoping her family are in a better place , or at least watching over her.

"_Gorgeous day , isn't it?"_ A voice spoke from behind her , making her jump.

She looked around and saw a tribal marked boy by which she thought looked familiar. Drake was right next to her left shoulder as he was looking up as well.

"Who are you?" Kin asked in confusion .

Drake looked at her and gasped playfully "_How can you not remember my handsome face? After all , I did save you from those useless flesh bags." _he explained as he with a small smirk.

Kin's eye's narrowed on the boy , she was near passed out when they escaped from those murderers, only Tayuya remembers how it all went , and she never talks about it.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Kin questioned him .

Drake only smiled , he planted the hilt of his scythe into the ground , just enough for it to stand on it's own.

"_I... am Uzumaki Drake." _ He introduced himself as he bowed with his hands outstretched from his sides by 45 degrees.

" _Brother of Uzumaki Naruto , Savior of you , Kin and Tayuya." _Drake finished as he smiled at the girl in front of him , showing his sharpened teeth , his red pupils glowing slightly brighter.

As Drake started to straighten himself up , he kicked his scythe with the back of his foot before spinning it to his side, kicking up a chunk of rock that nailed some poor villager in the head, the tribal marked boy looked back after hearing a yelp and saw the poor man holding his head from where the rock hit him. This caused Drake to cover his mouth and stifle his laughter and look back at the girl he was currently talking to , Kin however glared at him for hurting the poor man.

"_What? There's a reason why I did that."_ Drake inquired.

"And what reason would that be?" Kin asked as she placed her right hand on her hip , hoping to get answers out of this person , continuing her glare at the boy.

"_None of your business , girl." _Drake snapped back at her.

Kin was taken aback from the boy's change in attitude , first he was all forward in introductions , then he was mischievous and finally he was protective with the smallest things about what he does.

"_So why are you out here?" _Drake asked as his hardened expression turned into curiosity as he saw the grocery bag.

"None of your business , boy." Kin snapped in retaliation.

Drake smiled with a small chuckle , "_touche' , girl." _he replied with a smile.

Kin noticed she was not going to get anymore answers out of him and turned to walk away , she knew he must be lying , Naruto never bought up the subject of a brother , she couldn't even see the similarities between the two. The way he act was not like Naruto at all , he acted he was untouchable , always up in your face and tries to look into other people's business. This is what she thought but she didn't know if he was like that to other people.

"_Aww, you leavin so soon? I was just about to ask how red is goin." _Drake continued as he walk along side of Kin.

"She's fine , and I don't want you following me." Kin warned as she walked faster.

"_And why is that ?" _Drake asked .

"Because I'm going home and your not invited." Kin stated stoically.

"_Well fine then , you don't have to be an up tight bitch about it. I just wanted a little thank you and all I get is a cold shoulder. Pfft figures." _Drake replied as he turned and walked away .

Kin continued to walk home , aggravated by this so called brother of Naruto's , he acted like an arrogant asshole , the nerve he had by even speaking to her in his manner! Thinking enough is enough , she continued home to prepare dinner for Tayuya and herself.

**With Drake , Three hours later. Naruto's Apartment**

Drake walked through the door of Naruto's home and locked the door behind him . Resting his scythe on the couch as he took a seat at the table , rubbing his eye's as he groaned.

'_Brother's friends seem to be rather annoying to talk to.' _Drake thought to himself .

He leaned his head back and closed his eye's , leaning back on the chair so he was on the two legs.

"_Hmmm , this is kinda boring now... If only there was fun stuff to do . The only time I had fun was when..."_ Drake spoke to himself as he stopped mid sentence on the memory of killing those bandits weeks back. His first thoughts went straight into the horrified faces of the bandits as he killed them. He thought as he had the freedom to do what he wanted within the confines of the village , he thought it would sate his thirst for freedom. The memory of his first kill started a chain reaction , the adrenaline started to pump as he felt the sensation of his blood boiling , itching , yearning for a fight . A kill or be killed fight. Drake figured that it was like a game , a gamble of who lives and who dies in a test of wills for living .

He then realized his fuel that makes him like this. Fear. The thrill of the hunt . Rage . The sight and smell of blood that runs along the ground and seeps into the earth as it is poured out of those he killed. He turned to look out at the village and raised his hand up to his throat , feeling a thin light line across his neck as he remembered how his brother almost died.

Although he felt hot and frustrated , each second of the memory made him more uncomfortable , as though he was missing out. The horrified and pained expression on each bandits face bought a sadistic smile to his . His breathing became quick and fast , gritting his teeth as his smile grew wider a single thought.

His freedom may come at a price , but it provides an opportunity for one thing he wanted : Revenge

'_Come to think about it , I never got a kill since then.' _Drake thought mischievously , his eye's looking out the window , a thirsty smile on his face.

"_Considering this village has been hell to dear brother , I think it's best to return the favor." _the boy planned as he looked at his scythe , seeing the crimson fox symbol on it's blade glow faintly.

"_A hundred times over , don't you think. , my blood companion? My …. Kitsune Kurayami." _As he asked the scythe as though it was another person.

He let out a low chuckle as he was answered by a flash of red from the fox symbol. Getting up and picking up his weapon , he made his way to open the door until his body stopped suddenly.

"_I will not allow you to do as you wish!" _A voice echoed angrily in his head .

Drake looked around frantically , his eye's widened in surprise.

"_It's you , isn't Kyu?" _Drake asked as he sighed from relief.

"_Lay down your weapon and allow Kit his body back." _Kyuubi warned the darker brother.

Drake chuckled , _" And if I don't wanna ?" _he questioned.

"_Well then you leave me no choice." _Kyuubi replied darkly with a hint of venom in his voice.

Pain struck through Drake's spine as he arched backwards , a scream was caught in his throat. The tribal markings started to warp , and fluctuate in size , ranging from big , then to small before repeating the process as they started to retreat towards the seal on his stomach.

Drake lurched forwards hitting the door with his head , before trying to claw at his stomach , hoping to stop the transformation back . Dropping the scythe to the floor , as the weapon connected to the ground it shattered like glass , revealing the guitar on the floor.

Reaching to his head with his hands , clutching his blonde and black hedge hog like dreads , the pain reaching from his back to his head .

"_Stop...it ….you furry... BASTARD!" _Drake screamed in agonizing pain.

"_NO! I will not allow you to take advantage of kit's trust and as long as I am here you will do as your told!" _ Kyuubi warned with an enraged voice.

With that , Drake fell to his knee's , holding his stomach as the markings started to return to the seal , looking up at the ceiling light , his eye's started to revert to the cerulean blue eye's . But the scream of frustration and rage finally erupted from his mouth .

The scream that echoed through out the village.

**Morning , 6:35 am . September 13****th**** .**

Naruto awoke on the floor in his apartment , just a meter and a half from the door. He tried to sit up but couldn't move as his body ached so much. He had no clue what the reason behind his aching pain , he tried to lay still and hope the pain passes , but he had to be ready today .

"_I apologize for the pain kit , I will fix it for you now."_ Kyuubi spoke suddenly .

The blonde felt a slight warmth in his body that flowed through his body , ridding him of his aches. It took a few minutes before he got up and sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eye's.

"_That little taint happened." _Kyuubi snarled in anger.

Naruto remained silent , confused by what he meant.

"_That little disease tried to do something out of the ordinary , and right now , he lost his right for freedom . I advise you to never let him out again." _Kyuubi replied , the anger never leaving his voice.

" What did he try to do ?" Naruto asked .

"_He thought of attempting to kill some villagers." _Kyuubi explained.

Naruto remained silent , Drake's attempt didn't seem like it fazed him.

"And you stopped him, why?" Naruto questioned.

Kyuubi's eye's widened , is this boy even kind hearted anymore? Sure he hated the villagers for treating his container as though he was a demon , but to treat other people's lives with no respect what so ever was being up right cold hearted.

" _What did you just say?" _Kyuubi whispered , hoping his hearing was off.

" I said why did you stop him? And How can you do that?" Naruto asked again , his expression unchanged , cold .

" _Because I wish to keep my mistake from doing anything he saw fit. As for how , well , because his chakra is both your chakra and mine combined. I applied more of my chakra into your system , the seal will try and store my chakra back into this prison. This in turn will try and take away my part but it will revert the change as he is forced back into the seal . Tell me , if he came across your friends , would you have changed that tone of yours?" _Kyuubi asked in an aggressive tone.

Naruto remained silent , sure he hated the villagers but if his friends were to be hurt , he would deal that pain back many times over to the person who committed such a crime.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but stopped as he heard a knock on his door. Getting up from his seat , he unlocked the door and opened it to see the Third Hokage .

"Naruto my boy ! , How are you feeling today?" Sarutobi greeted as he held a bag.

Naruto nodded with a small smile, " I am fine ojii san , how are you?" the blonde boy replied

" I am well , I have decided to visit you before the academy opens up . Are you ready for your graduation?" Sarutobi asks as he walked inside.

"Graduation?" Naruto questioned.

Sarutobi looked at the boy , "It's today...have you forgotten?"

Then it came to the boy. "Ah shit..." Naruto grumbled as he dropped his head in embarrassment.

Sarutobi chuckled as he took a seat , " I bought you some breakfast , it's been a while since we last had a meal together."

Naruto closed the door and and took a seat opposite of the Hokage . Sarutobi opened the bag and took out a box and gave it to Naruto , opening it up to see fried eggs , bacon , sliced sausages and toast. Naruto's face lit up in hunger and started to eat ravishingly. Sarutobi again chuckled at the boys eagerness in eating breakfast.

"So do you feel confident today?" The third asked.

Naruto nodded as he continued to eat up .

" Kakashi sensei has taught me more than enough to get past the practical part of the exams .I studied for the theoretical part of it so I think I can pass today." Naruto explained.

Sarutobi smiled , " It sounds like you and Kakashi san have gotten close in the months of training."

Naruto nodded as he finished a bit of his egg. " Yes , I respect him , and I guess we have become close friends" Naruto replied.

Sarutobi smiled , "I'm glad you are making friends Naruto."

Naruto gave his adoptive grandfather a small smile before finishing off his breakfast. Naruto made his way to change his clothes and a quick spray of deodorant , coming out smelling fresh and dressed in blue jean shorts , black singlet and a white button up shirt that he left unbuttoned. He picked up his bag and guitar and strapped them on , before locking the door and and making his way to the academy with his grandfather.

A few minutes passed as Naruto and Sarutobi walked while having a conversation , what Naruto noticed was the villagers weren't giving him the cold stare , only a smile . He thought this was because his grandfather was accompanying him , shaking his head lightly , he continued his conversation with his grandfather. It took a few minutes before they arrived at the academy.

"Just keep calm and do your best my boy." Sarutobi assured .

Naruto nodded , before walking off towards the entrance , his eye's fired up in determination to pass.

**1 Hour Later**

Naruto finished off his exam for geography , theories in chakra and tactics before he was asked to move to the training field for the practical exam. A small ring that was a foot high and was stretched out by fifteen meters.

"Ok , students , it is time for the practical exams which consists of taijutsu , weapon accuracy and henge's. Right now we will be testing your taijutsu , each hit on the examiner will result in one point. If you get up to ten points you will have passed this exam." Iruka announced.

Everyone was buzzing with excitement and anxiety , Naruto however was calm and collected. Ino , Sakura and Hinata were talking about who would succeed and who would fail . Paying no mind to the conversation , Naruto made himself more than ready by closing his eye's and breathing deeply.

Hinata saw the silent boy and how his eye's were closed, she moved closer to him , hoping she could engage him in conversation.

"Anou...are you ok Naruto kun?" Hinata asked as she tried to speak without stuttering.

"I am fine Hinata chan." Naruto replied coldly as his breathing continued, slow and deep.

Iruka started to call out each person every five minutes for a round in taijutsu. Every so often Naruto would open his eye's to watch how his friends progressed. Sakura and Ino were exceptional , both were quick to react using only the academy basic taijutsu. Naruto was impressed when it came to Hinata's turn for her taijutsu exam , the blue haired girl proved she was agile , precise and evasive.

He paid close attention just as Iruka called out "Uchiha Sasuke!" just to see the potential of Uchiha's. The next five minutes proved that the Uchiha's taijutsu was offensive but slightly defensive , the aim of his style was to attack to throw them off balance. Watching every move that Sasuke performed only to find slight flaws and possible weaknesses . By the time the session was over , Sasuke got to twelve points.

As time went by for that exam , he looked around and saw his Ino and Sakura cheering him on , making Naruto spit in disgust. Hinata saw this and lightly nudged him on his elbow . This made the boy look around to see the shy Hyuuga smiling at him , returning the smile before he heard his name get called out by Iruka.

"Hinata chan , would you kindly hold my guitar for me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded and held his guitar gently knowing that this guitar was his prized possession and that he offered her to hold it for him, with a growing blush across her face.

Naruto made his way over and faced Mizuki , the opponent that everyone was fighting. Taking up his stance as his breathing continued to be deep. Mizuki took his stance and waited for Iruka to call out the start of the exam.

"Begin!" Iruka announced

Naruto lunged at Mizuki as the chuunin aimed a kick at the blonde's head , Naruto dodged to the side and retaliated with a right back fist . Mizuki blocked the attack and made a left hook towards the boy's face , ducking the attack , Naruto proceeded to quickly jab Mizuki in the stomach six times before delivering an open palm to the chuunin's solar plexus , making Mizuki stumble back a few steps.

Naruto straightened himself up as his breathing became sharp and fast , feeling the adrenaline pump through his body , he took another stance with his arms crossed in front of his face and his palms facing out wards , fingers curled .

Mizuki caught his breath and dashed at the kid ,making a right hay maker , catching the punch with his left hand and quickly jabbed the chuunin with two jabs with his right following with a straight right kick , knocking Mizuki to the ground.

Building the momentum as he started to do footwork , waiting for his opponent to recover. As Mizuki started to stand , Naruto rushed him and performed a reverse sobat to the dazed chuunins head. Keeping up his attack , he grabbed Mizuki by the scruff of his shirt and threw the grown man from one side of the ring to halfway towards the other side.

Sakura , Ino and Hinata watched in awe as Naruto continued to beat down a fully grown man , who is a qualified shinobi and he made it look easy as well! Iruka was dumb struck as he witnessed a quiet boy get increasingly aggressive as he continued on the offensive. He started to notice that Naruto's hands started to glow a faint blue with red specks.

Mizuki was getting more and more pissed off as a mere child was beating him down like a mongrel pup , getting up and surprising Naruto with a jab to the face , recoiling from impact and and jumping back onto his hands , proceeding to spin around on his hands ,throwing an upside down round house kick to the side of Mizuki's head , effectively knocking him down.

Flipping up onto his feet , Naruto looked down at the beaten shinobi and laughed as he felt a warm liquid run down his nose , raising a finger and up and wiping off the blood that came from Mizuki's jab . Spitting to the side , he started to walk over to the downed opponent to deliver a final blow. Unknowing that his right hand , that he prepared to put Mizuki out of action , started to slowly grow black claws as the chakra started to deepen in color.

"Stop!" Iruka announced, knowing that the look on his students actions started to go too far.

Naruto stopped and his breathing reverted back to deep and slow breaths. His stance that was once primal and aggressive went to limp and defenseless , walking backwards a couple feet before turning and making his way to Hinata to retrieve his guitar.

Iruka watched as the boy walked away from the beaten shinobi and witnessed the chakra and claws slowly seep back into his flesh.

Breaking his thoughts away from the aggressive boys actions he jotted down on his clip board a '13' to Naruto's name. Just barely surpassing the Uchiha Prodigy.

**1 Hour Later.**

Having finished the taijutsu exam , all the students made their way to the weapons ground to test their accuracy . Naruto stood a few meters away from the crowd as he felt like he needed space . He was approached by the unnoticed Uchiha , who in turn was being followed by a small group of girls. Sakura and Ino were also with Sasuke , but Sakura went up and gave Naruto a little punch on his arm with a smile. Naruto returned the smile and nodded at her.

" That was some show you put on back there." Sasuke complimented.

Naruto looked around and saw the young raven haired boy and looked back with a scowl.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Whats your name?" Sasuke greeted , ignoring the scowl.

" None of your damn business." Naruto snapped back in a growl .

Sasuke grunted at the blond boy and walked off , Sakura faced Naruto while he was looking away .

"Please don't speak to him like that Naruto kun." Sakura warned

"My apologies, Sakura chan." Naruto replied in a low voice.

Naruto walked off to distance himself from the others .

"_So that's the filthy Uchiha , eh?" _Drake started to speak as he materialized out of thin air.

"Yeah, it is." Naruto confirmed.

"I hear you have been planning to kill some villagers. Care to explain?" Naruto asked .

Drake smiled as he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"_Weeell , I was planning to do such a thing but that fox bastard stopped me. Remember the time I killed those bandits?"_ Drake asked while he crossed his arms.

Naruto nodded.

" _Well , I figured they have done something wrong...Then I looked at the village and figured that a little vengeance was required to scratch a little itch I got a few weeks back , but out of respect for you. I mean they did try to kill us.." _Drake finished with a sadistic smile.

Narto crossed his arms also and took a few steps forward to his brother.

" Kyuubi does not approve of that , he asked me not to let you out." Naruto informed his brother.

A silence passed over the two boys before Drake's reaction kicked in.

"_What!" _Drake exclaimed as his black slitted pupils started to slowly thin out as his iris' started to brighten in it's crimson color proving he was increasingly getting enraged .

" We'll talk about it later , the exam is still on." Naruto turned away to participate in his exam.

However , Sasuke saw Naruto talking to himself and found it odd what he was bringing up. Kyuubi? A plot to kill villagers? To him it was a mystery , a mystery that seemed to have pique his interest.

"Ok Students ! We will be testing your accuracy with kunai , shuriken and your reflexes! Please take a pouch and and a kunai holder when you are called up!"

Naruto watched as student after student took up their holders and did their part. Half of them missed half the targets and the other half performed flawlessly. Sakura , Ino and Hinata passed with flying colors.

Sasuke Uchiha on the other hand , performed perfectly as he struck all targets in the dead center including the ones that moved fast.

Naruto was the last to be called up , walking up and strapping the shuriken pouch on his waist and strapped the kunai holder on his right leg .

"_Brother , are you going to try and humiliate the Uchiha filth?" _Drake asked with questioning and hopeful eye's.

Naruto smiled and nodded as he shook his hands to get them steady .

"_Oooh let me help! I wanna help!" _Drake all but jumped on the spot like a child.

Naruto let out a throaty chuckle as he lightly nodded and winked at Drake . But because no one saw Naruto's brother , it only looked like he winked at Hinata who was standing right behind the tribal marked boy , who in turn smiled and fainted on the spot , sporting a large blush.

Iruka did not know what was going on with Hinata , but motioned Mizuki to help her up before telling Naruto to start.

Naruto dashed straight ahead as four targets came out from behind the trees , taking four shurikens out and throwing them out , each one hitting an individual target.. Taking out three more shurikens and a kunai , he ran straight at a tree, climbing up half way as he put some chakra into his feet before jumping off and turning in mid air , throwing the shuriken at three more targets , hitting them in the center.

Naruto landed and spun to build the momentum of his next throw with the kunai , another target sprung from a bush , but as soon as it revealed itself , it was smashed in by the kunai Naruto drew out . Grabbing the last three kunai in his holder.

The last of the targets sprung from the trees but continued , Naruto carefully lined up his shots before throwing his weapons and hitting all three at once.

Quickly grabbing his guitar as Drake plunged his right hand into Naruto's arm to give him the scythe , as the blond boy turned to face the last target and threw the guitar right at it . The guitar spun in mid air until it reached halfway and exploded in black chakra revealing the demonic looking scythe. It traveled through the air as it started to howl from the very blade itself before shattering the target and embedded itself in a tree behind it.

This action caused everyone to gasp in awe , Iruka was shocked to see that a guitar morph into a deadly and seemingly powerful weapon. Naruto looked around and saw Sasuke , shocked at what he had done , along with Sakura and Ino. Hinata was still on the ground with her eye's closed from the fainting.

Drake cackled as he witnessed the reaction of a shinobi and about forty other students. Nartuo walked up and took his scythe back and returning it to it's original form before strapping it back to his back. Walking back to Iruka , he unstrapped his holder and pouch and gave it back to his sensei before making his way to the back of the crowd. Ignoring the stares that half of the students were giving him and the other half cheered from a seemingly "awesome" display.

Drake finished cackling before disappearing , as a booming voice went through the blonds head , which Naruto thought was a joke from his brother.

" _Flawless victory!" _

Naruto shook his head with a small smirk as everyone started to make their way back to the classroom , some of his class mates gave him a pat on the shoulder as they thought it was cool of him to know how to transform a guitar into his deadly weapon. Naruto could not help but let a small smile show , but deep down , he felt different. He felt... accepted...

**Back At The Classroom / Half An Hour Later**

Hinata was roused before they made their way to class but she had been smiling ever since she woke up. Naruto took his usual seat and waited for his last exam , Sakura and Ino near the middle for their "Girl chat" as Drake guessed while Hinata sat next to Naruto .

"Ok class , it's time for the standard Bunshin and henge exam ,! When I call your names make your way to the next room,, where Mizuki and I will evaluate your bunshin and henge techniques!" Iruka called out.

Luck was on Naruto's side as he knew of the Kage Bunshin technique . It took more chakra and they had more use's than an illusion . Thinking he has got this exam in the bag , he eagerly awaited his turn, leaning back on his chair as he started to play his guitar softly. Hinata only watched with a strong blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face.

**1 Hour Later.**

One by one , Naruto watched as student after student walked into the examination , and either came out with a head band which is a metal plate over the center of the cloth which had the leaf symbol in the very middle. Or they came out with nothing and had a sad expression on their face which indicated they fail.

He was happy for his three female friends as they came out with head bands . Leaving only him to get his head band.

"Uzumaki Naruto ! It's time for your exam." Iruka called out .

Naruto got up and strapped his guitar onto his back and made his way down the exam room. As he arrived , he saw two desks . One with Iruka behind it and another with Mizuki , Naruto approached them and stood there awaiting instructions.

"Ok Naruto , we need you to perform a standard bunshin technique." Iruka instructed.

" My apologies Iruka sensei , but I cannot perform the bunshin technique. Though I have been taught another technique from Kakashi sensei." Naruto explained as he held up his hands in a cross position.

" Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." Naruto chanted.

Fifteen clones fazed into existence , stunning both the chunins as they witnessed a powerful bunshin technique.

"Wait , did you say Kakashi?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes, Kakashi sensei took me on as his student , for the past 6 months he has trained me in the areas of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. He helped me prepare for the exam and noticed I could not perform the bunshin technique. So he taught me the kage bunshin." Naruto confirmed and explained as the other clones either sat down or leaned against the walls of the room.

"I see." Iruka said as he was impressed as Kakashi took on an academy student .

"Ok Naruto , now perform the henge technique," Mizuki finished.

All the clones held up the ram seal , half the clones turned into Iruka while the other half turned into Mizuki.

Iruka clapped as he performed the techniques perfectly. The clones dispersed in a puff of smoke , leaving the real Naruto to remain.

" Well I guess you pass , good job kid." Mizuki congratulated.

"Well done Naruto , you've earned this." Iruka continued as he got up and handed a head band to Naruto.

Naruto took it and stared at the symbol. The Leaf symbol. He couldn't explain it but he felt a strong sense of loathing to the very symbol. He turned and made his way out the door , lifting his hand holding the head band up to chest height towards Sakura , Ino and Hinata , they clapped as they saw their trusted friend pass on his first go.

'_I passed Oji san , I hope I have done you and Kakashi sensei proud.' _Naruto thought as a small smile made his way on his lips.

**A Few Hours Later.**

Naruto spent the rest of his day in complete silence with his friends as they talked happily about how they performed during the exams , but his ears perked up as Sakura started to talk about Naruto's performance.

"I can't believe what Naruto did today !" Sakura exclaimed as she look back at her blond friend.

Naruto smiled as he entertained his friends in his performance of his Taijutsu .

"Was it because you trained with Kakashi?" Ino asked .

Naruto only nodded .

"I-i-it was really good , n-Naruto Kun." Hinata stuttered.

Naruto nodded before speaking.

" I admired how each of you fought , you held your own and managed to prove you were more than capable to defending your selves. Hinata chan , I was surprised about your style , the finesse and defensive capabilities of each move were amazing." Naruto commented , Hinata blushed and looked away .

Naruto looked to Ino and Sakura. "Both of your capabilities were standard , but due to your flexibility and agility , your hits proved to attack the weaker points and bring down the enemy dodging and retaliating . I was impressed , hopefully , if you will , spar with me sometime?"

Ino and Sakura only looked at each other with a bit of fear in their eye's as they recalled his performance , his aggression , especially when his hand started to act weird. That foreboding and dark chakra that seeped from his hand and started to change it.

"Maybe ." They both said in unison.

He looked at Hinata who only nodded with a blush still burning on her cheeks.

They made their way to the street where each of them went their separate ways , bidding them farwell , Naruto went towards his apartment.

It took only a few minutes before he climbed the steps and made his way inside. Locking the door behind him , he placed his guitar and bag on the table and took a seat on his couch. Turning to lay down , he rested his head on the arm rest to enjoy the silence .

"_Good job , brother." _ Drake spoke as he appeared on the wall laying down.

""_I agree , your performance was admirable , kit." _Kyuubi agreed but his tone was lowered , due to what he discovered earlier.

"Thanks guys." Naruto replied.

The blonde boy closed his eye's as he started to feel drowsy , he eventually fell asleep.

**2 Hours Later, 6:34 p.m**

Naruto was just enjoying the darkness as he slept , there was no dream , no disturbances , just the blissfulness of sleep . He curled up on the lounge and lightly snored . Drake only watched his brother from the wall , jumping from the wall and landing next to the couch . His eye's never left his brothers sleeping figure, sitting down on the edge of the couch , he gently brushed a bit of Naruto's locks out of his face , seeing the peaceful and contented look on his face which was only lit up by a faint silhouette of moonlight that shone through the window . Drake pulled his hand back and slowly moved his hand near his brothers throat . Ignoring the growl from Kyuubi.

'_He has the freedom , but he will never know what it's like to be caged . I want what he has … I need it...I -'_ Drake's aggressive thought was interrupted by someone knocking on the front door.

Drake quickly dispersed before Naruto's eye's shot open , jumping up and picking up a kunai underneath his couch cushion , he held it reverse style so it was hidden behind his arm , he cautiously made his way to the door and opened it up enough for him to peek through the crack. And what he saw surprised him.

Before him stood Kin and Tayuya , holding bags , Tayuya was wearing a pair of blue jeans that only went down half way to her calf's , a white shirt with a silky looking jacket , with black shinobi sandals , she was wearing a ruby necklace that was shaped like a heart. Her luscious red hair was tied back into a pony tail .

Kin wore a white casual dress that went down to her ankles , she wore a similar jacket but it only went up to her elbows and up half her torso , just above the stomach. She had her beautiful black hair combed back respectively and had a deep blue pair of shinobi sandals

Naruto opened the door fully , knowing that there was no danger.

"Good evening Tayuya , Kin ." Naruto greeted with a nod.

Kin gave him a warm smile , while Tayuya looked at the ground , a small tinge of red on her cheeks.

" Hey Naruto , me and Tayuya thought it would be ok if we had dinner with you. Just a start on paying you back for what you have done for us." Kin propositioned .

Naruto looked at Kin and then to Tayuya , who had her eye's firmly on the ground , then back to Kin.

"There is no need to repay me , I promised to watch over both of you and help you out in any way that is needed ever since that day . You do not need to repay me ." Naruto coldly replied.

Tayuya looked up at the blond boy . " Well at least let us thank you , we never got to thank you properly. Please?"

As Naruto looked into Tayuya's eye's he felt like agreeing , knowing that they won't take "no" for an answer , he sighed and stepped to the side and opened the door for them to walk through. They slowly stepped in as Naruto turned on the lights , and witnessed a horrible looking apartment. Both gasping at the state it was in as it had damages on the wall , burn marks on some furniture and a shattered and bloody mirror in the bathroom which was clearly seen from the wide open door towards the bathroom.

The blond boy quickly poked his head out the door and looked both ways to see if they were followed , luckily they weren't , so he closed the door and locked it.

" Did you do this ?" Kin asked as she inspected the apartment .

Naruto looked back , " No , it was given to me this way."

Naruto made his way to the couch , sitting on the far left side . " Please have a seat."

Both Kin and Tayuya sat at the table , an awkward silence radiated the room as Naruto's cerulean blue eye's stared at the two girls , shifting one gaze to another.

Kin cleared her throat , " We bought you some food , but we didn't know what to get you."

Tayuya opened the bag and bought out several boxes of what looked like barbeque food. From the sight and smell of the food that was placed on the table , Drake appeared from no where his eye's wide and his nostrils flaring .

"_Who's got Barbeque ? Who bought it , brother let me out!" _Drake yelled.

Naruto shook his head lightly , exposing the seriousness in his eye's , Drake looked at the guests and only mouthed an "Oh" and and stood awkwardly in the room.

" _At least save some for me!" _said Drake as he disappeared.

" How are you fitting in?" Naruto asked as he watched the girls prepare their dinner.

"We are fitting in just fine , we moved everything to our new home , the Hokage got me a job teaching kindergarten students , and Tayuya got a job at the grocery store. How have you been ?" Kin explained.

" I recently passed my academy exams , I am a qualified genin. " Naruto replied.

"Congratulations!" Kin and Tayuya spoke in unison.

Naruto nodded and got up and stood by the table , looking over the food they have bought. Honey beef , garlic lamb , fried rice , a medium sized bowl of vegetables , prawn chips .The very sight of the food made the blond boy's taste buds go watery . Taking a seat at the table , he sat in front of the two girls who smiled at him , returning them a warm smile , he picked up the chopsticks that were placed before him by Tayuya.

" You probably have some questions about me." Naruto assumed as he tried to decide what to eat first.

Both the girls nodded but they started to eat up.

" We have all night and I don't mind answering your questions , as long as I can ask a few questions myself." Naruto continued.

Again the girls nodded , their eye's fixed on the scarred blond boy.

Naruto took a bite out of the honey beef , to him it was exquisite , it was sweet but it tasted so good .

Kin was the first to ask the question.. " Where is your brother ?"

Naruto looked up , confusion was seen in his eye's , " What do you mean?" he asked.

"I met your brother today...He was different from you . Does he live with you?" Kin asked.

" Yeah , you can say that , but he went out." Naruto replied as he went back to eating.

"Good , I didn't like how he acted." Kin finished .

Naruto inwardly exhaled sharply , he picked up a prawn chip and happily munched on the appetizer .

"Naruto?" Tayuya asked.

Naruto looked up and saw her staring at him.

"How did you get that scar?" she asks as she saw his neck.

The blond jinchuriki touched his neck and felt his scar , the wound that would have killed him if not for Kyuubi. Each and every day , he thanked Kyuubi for saving him , but he never says how much he appreciates him .

" It's just a scar , nothing special." Naruto replied as he got a piece of the garlic chicken.

"But how did you get it?" Tayuya continued.

"There was...an incident , a mob...one thing led to another . Next thing I knew I got this scar and my home was like this." Naruto halfheartedly told the truth.

"I'm sorry." Tayuya apologised.

Naruto chuckled , "Don't be. Everything happens for a reason. Whether we like it or not , we must learn to cope ."

A few seconds passed before Kin spoke.

"Don't you feel alone living here?" Kin asked.

"No , I don't. I got friends at the academy. But I mainly keep to myself." Naruto replied.

Tayuya looked at him questioningly , she placed her chopsticks down , having lost her appetite for the time being from her curiosity.

" Do you have trust issues? Is that what caused that scar and the damages to your home?" Tayuya asked.

Naruto looked back at her, she seemed sharp , linking one question to another to piece together her understanding of him , but little did she know , he was leaving bits and pieces of his answers out. Could they be trusted?

"You could say that." Naruto simply said.

He got up and walked over to the kitchen to grab a jug and three clean cups , pouring the chilled drink into each one and placing the beverages in front of his guests.

"Thank you." said Kin as she took the beverage and started to drink.

Naruto placed the cup in front of Tayuya as she continued to stare at his neck , moving her gaze around his whole body , as she started to see various scars on his arms . She started to piece it together , living alone , with a few friends in the academy , scars from an incident with a mob and a damaged home . Was it possible he was a martyr?

" Do you have any parents?" the red haired girl asked.

Naruto froze up for a second and turned to sit back down.

"No." he simply stated.

"What happened.?" Kin asked.

"Murdered...from what I have been told. I was a new born when it happened .I have no photo's , no documents on who they were. I don't even know their names." Naruto answered with a soft voice.

He felt sorrow , but he fought it back , sorrow was for the weak , he trained for a reason and speaking about something that he knows nothing about won't easily bring him down.

Both the girls gasped as he let them in on a truth about him. But having show no emotion was another reason on his character, he was hardened . He spoke as though it did not concern him but it still affected him in some way.

"What happened to you both on that day?" Naruto asked , taking a sip of his water.

Tauya looked back down as her eye's watered up slightly, it was still hard for her to talk about

"Tayuya's family and my family were traveling merchants and workers. We both had a caravan filled with rare items, tools and trade able supplies .Our mothers and fathers were once shinobi of a nomadic tribe . They broke off when they had us. Eventually when we came of age , they trained us in taijutsu and chakra control to help protect ourselves and each other." Kin explained

At this point Tayuya covered her mouth and broke into small soft sobs. Naruto looked over towards the red haired girl and then looked back at Kin , her eye's welled up but she wiped them before the tears fell.

"A group of bandits found our caravan and attacked us when we were asleep , our parents tried to hold them off while we ran , they got to our brothers …..they got our parents...And then we found you..." Kin finished as she wiped more tears away.

Naruto got up and made his way next to Tayuya . He gently stroked her back with his right hand , he felt sympathetic towards the two girls . Having witnessed the death of their family would have been traumatic. In his position , he had nothing to say nor did he have any more questions. The one and only question had been answered and he felt more sympathetic knowing what had happened.

Tayuya looked up and saw the gentle blond's blue eyes ,Naruto picked up a serviette from the bag they carried the food in , and just gently , started to wipe away her tears . Seeing a faint red hue on Tayuya's cheeks , he didn't know what it meant , but either way he tried his best to comfort them.

"I know I promised to help you , but I do not know how to. If you both need help at all , please come to me . I wish to keep my promise , you are welcome to come over here anytime you wish." Naruto explained.

Both girls nodded , this boy may have been different from the other people , he had proved he was the nice, protective, loyal and respective . Little did they know that deep down he had a bit of darkness inside of him.

"Thank you Naruto kun." Kin spoke with a small blush on her cheeks.

Tayuya held his hand that was drying her tears , "Thank you..."

Naruto smiled softly , "Anytime girls."

**Chapter 13 is done . I'm sorry for taking so long in this chapter. I would like to thank the readers for their review , and I am sorry if I have not replied yet , I will answer them soon :) **

**Also Naruto's scythe is called **_**Kitsune's Kurayami : Fox's Darkness. The second Manifestation of Naruto's tainted side. **_

_**Next Chapter : A Team , A Birthday And A Gift.**_

_**Ja Ne **_

Demon Of Vengeance.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Graduation , Jutsu , and New Friends?

**Hey wassup my readers! I give you Chapter 14 , I apologize for the long wait for work is a pain in the ass , especially when it comes to night shift :( I hope you enjoy , Please review afterwards so I know if I'm doing a good job or not or if there are mistakes. Remember ladies and gentlemen , reviews is nourishment and I needs the nourishment ^.^**

**Also flames are not wanted .**

**Beta'd by : livesinshadows19.**

Don't own Naruto or the songs that will be included in the fanfic

"Talking" Normal.

"_Talking_" Kyuubi /Drake

'_thoughts_'

Jutsu used.

Darkness...That was all he could see. No taste was in his mouth , no feeling that he could grab hold of nor could he feel what's around him. His eye's felt like they were open , but where is his sight? He could not hear anything , was he deaf? But it dawned upon him. He was asleep. A dreamless dream where you feel like your sleeping but it feels like your awake. Awake...awake...was he really awake but his sense's were gone? His question was answered as he awoke from his sleep. A crack of light from the sunrise woke him up , his sense of smell returned as he smelled the fresh cold air. He felt warm as the thick blanket was tangled around his limbs like they were holding him down. Stretching and rubbing his hands on his blanket . His sight was bombarded with light and was forced to shut them tight until his eye's could adjust. His taste of old barbeque food was still in his mouth.

Naruto got up and sat on his bed with his hands on his eye's and his elbows on his knee's . He got up and walked to the bathroom . Spending only a few minutes of urinating , brushing his teeth and washing his face . Changing his clothes to a pair of black jean shorts and a white shirt with a fox picture on the left side of his torso , his shinobi sandals and tying his headband round his neck. He walked over to the counter and looked back at the table , seeing the boxes of left over dinner .

'_I did promise brother I would save some for him.' _Naruto thought to himself.

Walking over to the table , he picked up the left over food and placed it in the fridge for a later occasion . Looking around his fridge for something edible , he picked up the jug of water and started to take sips , only wondering what was going to happen today. Looking at the clock and realizing he had at least an hour before , his only thought went to the Ramen hut that he liked.

**10 minutes later.**

The blond teen arrived at his favorite ramen stand , placing his bag and guitar beside him as he sat, awaiting his favorite cook and waitress. Ayame was the first to come out from the back of the hut.

"Naruto kun! Your early today, hows my favorite little customer going?" Ayame asked as she took out a note pad and a pen with a smile on her face.

"Ah Ayame chan , I'm doing fine .How has work been?" Naruto asked , he would always ask her this , knowing that everyday is something different, you never know when things will go down south.

"Business has been going good. Whats that on your neck?" Ayame asked as she saw his head band.

Naruto smiled softly, " I graduated the academy."

"Really ? Congratulations!" Ayame exclaimed as she hugged Naruto from over the counter.

Taken back by this surprise hug , he found it odd as she tightly hugged him ,sure he began to be more accustomed to hugs and physical contact , but he never got one from Ayame.

Feeling her warmth , he slightly blushed and returned the hug. As she let go , she took a note pad and a pen , ready for his order.

"What would you like my little shinobi?" She asked with a smile.

Her little shinobi? Naruto looked away trying to conceal his blush. "I would like a beef ramen , extra vegetables and meat please."

Ayame wrote down his order and got to work on his meal. Naruto rubbed his face in an attempt to wipe off the blush on his face. Minutes later Ayame came back with his meal , but what surprised him was that it had extra everything in the bowl! Naruto had the look of hunger in his eye's , looking up at the brunette waitress with a slightly drooling smile.

"It's on the house Naruto Kun. Would you like a drink with it?" Ayame asked with a smile and a friendly wink.

Naruto silently nodded as he looked at the bowl , trying to hide his blush , he never knew Ayame would be this friendly . Shaking his head and the thought away as the brunette waitress walked over to the fridge , he started to eat up , noticing that it tasted a bit spicy , he never thought spicy beef with extra everything tasted so...Awesome!

"Ayame chan , Why is it a bit spicy?" Naruto asked.

Ayame looked back from the fridge currently grabbing a bottle of spring water. "I added some chilli flakes into the meat , I wanted to see what you thought of the new flavor."

Naruto looked up at her , "Well remember the recipe because I think you made my favorite ." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Sweet!" Ayame announced in her victory as she handed the bottle to her customer.

Naruto then proceeded to chat with the young waitress for another half hour before he left.

**At The Academy**

Naruto made his way up the stairs towards his seat within the academy classroom noticing he was still a bit early , he sat down and waited for everyone to arrive , Iruka came in a few minutes later.

Looking up and seeing his blond haired student up in his usual seat. " Ah , Naruto , good morning! Your early today." Iruka greeted.

"Good morning sensei ." Naruto replied the greeting with a small smile.

A few minutes later , the students started to walk in by groups , Naruto on the other hand didn't take notice as he was watching the sky outside the window.

"_Another boring day at the school , eh?" _Drake asked as he appeared on the ceiling , his back against it with his hands behind his head. Looking as though he was lying on the ceiling like it was a bed.

Naruto nodded , preferably he wanted to go back to his training spot and go at it for several hours. He wanted to get stronger so no one would even think of trying to hurt him again. A faint memory seeped into his mind as he remembered the pain , the beatings , the blood that was spilled from his body . His hand clenched into a fist , unknowing that his eye's started to change slowly , the outer rings of his Iris' started to go crimson as his hand started to whiten out of the pressure of his anger.

He started to feel his nails grow sharper as his hand started to hurt , looking down at his hand as he unclenched it , seeing his near claws.

"Naruto Kun! Hey!" Sakura called out as she interrupted his inspection.

His head shot up to face his pink haired friend , his hand quickly reverting back to normal.

"Hey Sakura chan , how are you this morning?" Naruto greeted .

"I'm good. Do you know what' happening today?" Sakura asked .

Naruto shook his head , he thought it was only another class.

"We're going to be put into teams so we can take on missions." Sakura replied happily and excited like.

"_Team?"_ Drake asked , Naruto couldn't help but say the same to his friend.

" Didn't you know? Each team consists of three genin and a jonin to take on mission." Sakura explained.

Naruto nodded , his curiosity got him thinking on who was going to be teamed up and who would be their leader.

Ino and Hinata soon entered the classroom and took their seats next to the pinkette and the blond boy.

From there they started to chat about what might happen and how cool it would be if they were all teamed up.

It was only minutes before Iruka calmed the students to begin the team selection.

"Ok students , it's time for you to team up, each team of three will be assigned to a jonin who will then train them to become chunin while doing a service to the village."

'_Servi__ce to the village?_' Naruto thought , he then realized that being a shinobi was the wrong choice.

Why service the village that hated him? That loathed and despised him? Where if he wasn't careful , they would try and kill him on a second's notice. Naruto considered talking to the Hokage to see if he can back out.

"Ok , Kiba Inuzuka , Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga! , you are team eight, your jonin will be Kurenai Yuuhi! She is waiting outside" Iruka announced.

Hinata looked slightly upset that Naruto was not on her team , she was surprised when she felt his hand on her shoulder as she went to get up. Looking at the blond haired boy , "Train hard Hinata chan." he spoke.

Taking all of her strength to not faint , she nodded and quickly rushed out of the room with her new team mates .

"Next ,Ino Yamanaka , Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Your Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi!" Iruka called out.

Ino got up and gave them a thumbs up and left with her two new team mates , returning the gesture , Sakura and Naruto gave her a thumbs up. Looking up to see Drake still on the ceiling , but he lowered his hand to flip her off, still angry how he was rudely spoken to by Ino...or maybe because he thought it would be funny. Naruto couldn't tell.

"Next , Team seven , Sakura Haruno , Naruto Uzumaki and..." Iruka stopped to find the other name.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand , looking at her smiling , he smiled also , he got his first friend on his team! Resting his left hand on the table as his right was being held by Sakura. Maybe it might not be too bad?

"Sasuke Uchiha! Your sensei Hatake Kakashi will be here soon." Iruka finished

**CRUNCH!**

Everything went silent as the sound reverberated off the walls causing everyone to look around to find out where the unexpected noise came from , if one knew where to look , then they would look right at where Naruto's left hand used to be . Hearing the Uchiha name on his new team caused him to rip a piece of the table off , his eye's wide in shock and disbelief .

"_Gre__aaat , we got a filthy fucking Uchiha on our team , bad enough that Madara guy killed our parents . Now we gotta work with one! Shit!." _Drake yelled from his ceiling bed.

Sakura looked at Naruto and was shocked to see how he ripped the table apart , she gripped his hand tighter , trying to calm him down, she knew he didn't like him , but she was more surprised that this was his reaction.

"Uh , Ok , next team!" Iruka continued.

**Half An Hour later.**

Naruto sat in silence as he awaited his sensei to arrive, Sakura went to talk to Sasuke but he kept ignoring her , his gaze remained on his new blond team mate , he knew what that sound was and where it occurred but why did it happen when his name was called?

Drake made his way down and sat next to his other half.

"_Not very good is it ?" _Drake asked.

Naruto shook his head. " Why him?" he replied.

Drake shrugged "_Maybe because we got a lot of bad luck...maybe because karma thinks it's funny to watch us suffer ...Or maybe it's to be , an obstacle i__n life ,I mean take a look what happened to us."_

Naruto looked at his brother.

"_Maybe all of this is a test in life. Each choice made has a consequence that further tests our ability to cope with __what we got but not what we want . By learning to cope , __we get what we want as a reward , but a test is then given to see how we deal with our rewards. It's all a test...all part of a plan..." _Drake explained.

"_Rather insightful of you , taint." _Kyuubi complimented.

Drake smiled , "_I got to thinkin while I__ was in the seal , and it all started to look that way , you being sealed. Brother being killed , me , now this...it's all a big joke in my opinion."_

"_And your face is the punch line" _Kyuubi quickly stated.

Naruto started to snicker as a vein in Drakes forehead started to twitch. He then started to take deep breaths , though Naruto knew he was seething inside and but let's face it . Drake got served by a great demon fox and Kyuubi only laughed as he saw the calm before the storm . Knowing Drake will never be able to surpass the seal to do any bodily harm. Drake disappeared , back into the seal.

In Naruto's mindscape , Drake stood before the cage , Kyuubi only looking down at the darker form , a satisfied grin upon the great fox' face.

"_Oi! You fucking furry poof! I got something to say." _Drake called to the great demonic being.

"_What?"_ Kyuubi replied with annoyed tone , displeased with the name calling.

Drake stood right near the cage , "_Closer."_ he ordered .

Kyuubi moved his head closer to the bars of the sealed cage. "_What?"_

"_Closer..."_ Drake whispered again.

Again Kyuubi moved his head closer , nose just inches away from the bars. "_What?"_

Drake looked up at the great beast before him . "_...Fuck you..."_ He spoke menacingly.

"Ok , Ok , enough you two , I don't need a fight amongst friends." said Naruto , hoping to break up the tension as Drake reappeared next to his brother.

Sakura had kept an eye on her friend and found it a bit disturbing how he was talking to himself , she didn't know if she should talk to him or leave him alone for a bit . It frightened her that through out all he suffered , the trauma started to show, she couldn't bear thinking about how much he was traumatized . Instead , she walked up and sat next to Naruto .

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked , her eye's filled with concern .

Naruto looked back from his brother and saw Sakura next to him, "Yeah, I'm fine, how are you ?" Naruto asked back.

"You were talking to yourself..."Sakura whispered

Naruto looked at Drake , who then shrugged , and then looked back at Sakura .

"I was?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Hm." Naruto rested his elbows on the table and placed his hands on his chin.

"Naruto , are you sure your ok?" Sakra asked again.

Naruto nodded.

The door opened to reveal Kakashi , looking around and seeing his three students waiting for him.

"Ah , meet me on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi ordered before leaving.

Sakura and Sasuke got up and made their way to the door , Sakura looked back to see Naruto still sitting at his seat.

"Are you coming Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded and got up , picking up his bag and guitar , he opened the window and flipped out , applying chakra to his feet and landed on the side of the building. He then started to walk up towards the roof . Getting to the roof , he saw his sensei on the railings with a open book.

"Hey sensei." Naruto greeted.

Kakashi looked up to see his student.

"Ah Naruto , I heard you got an excellent score yesterday. Congratulations my student." Kakashi praised.

Naruto nodded and smiled softly , "You are to be my sensei and leader for the future I assume?" the blond boy asked.

Kakashi nodded with a visible smile.

"Cool." Naruto finished before taking a seat on the railing.

Not two minutes later , Sakura and Sasuke arrived and took a seat on the step in front of Kakashi and Naruto.

Kakashi snapped his book close, " Ok , Introductions , hobbies and ambitions, go." He said while pointing to Sakura.

The pink haired kunoichi shifted in her seat and started to speak. "My name is Sakura Haruno , I like training and reading and my friends. My ambition..." she stopped and looked at Sasuke dreamily.

"Next , you." Kakashi pointed at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha , I like to train to get stronger and my dream , no , my ambition is to kill a certain someone." Sasuke introduced himself.

Naruto rolled his eye's discreetly , Kakashi nodded and looked at Naruto next to him.

" Naruto Uzumaki , my hobbies include , playing my guitar , making new songs , training to surpass my own limits , training with my sensei and spending time with friends. My ambition ….I have none." Naruto explained himself.

Kakashi nodded , "Well I have concluded that there will be a lot of work between you three. Be at training ground 7 at 5 o clock in the morning. And don't eat any breakfast. Dismissed."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded as they got up , Sasuke left but Sakura stood before the door , turning to see Naruto still sitting on the railing.

"You ok Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he flipped his book open.

Naruto nodded, " Would you like to train a bit sensei?"

Kakashi looked at the boy , " Ever since we started training together you have been nothing if not relentless on your training. So far you have gotten stronger each and every day . Whenever you see me you seem to ask that question whenever I'm around."

"Is that a bad thing sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi chuckled "No , but you need to tone it down a bit , spend more time with friends, work on your guitar , exhausting yourself to prove that your no longer weak is not healthy. Hang out with friends more ." Kakashi opinionated.

Naruto looked over at Sakura , remembering that he had not spent any time with his friends lately.

"Sensei , would you like to join me for lunch today?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi chuckled , " Ok , at least that's a start." .

The one eyed jonin snapped his book shut and got up from his seat , Naruto got up from his seat also and followed his sensei. Seeing Sakura still standing near the door , he walked over as Kakashi made his way down the stairs.

"Sakura chan , would you like to join us?" Naruto asked his pink haired friend.

Sakura nodded with a smile.

**Else where with Tayuya and Kin.**

Both girls were at a coffee shop , the first time they had an outing ever since they first moved to the village hidden in the leaves. They sat in in engaged conversation about how their days of work were going , this continued on to what they saw in the village that included shops .

" I saw a nice little jewelery shop near our place , I thought we might have a look if you want." Kin asked as she looked at her companion .

Tayuya nodded , her eye's on her coffee. She kept thinking of a certain blond , the dinner they had , the conversation between them. He was very mysterious , someone that kept to himself , never telling you anything specific about himself. She knew she guessed right about his scars , it shocked her when she saw his throat scar. A boy of eleven years of age and he had a wound that could have killed him.

She couldn't explain this feeling , but she was interested in him, not romantically but his well being, his past and what kind of person he is under the bravado. The careless , cold attitude , his glazed , dull cerulean blue eye's. The slight pale skin , his spiky , hedge hog / dreaded hair. The weird lines on his cheeks. She wanted to learn more about him.

Ever since last night , she couldn't keep her mind off him , like was he sent from Kami himself in their need of help? She wanted to talk to him soon , Kin however was just looking at her. She didn't move or speak for over a minute . She was just staring at her drink.

Kin thought the same unbeknownst Tayuya , she couldn't help but feel curious around the blond genin. They took a sip of their coffee at the same time as the silence hung over their heads. Both looked out of the window they sat at and coincidentally , saw Naruto , accompanied by Kakashi and Sakura . As they passed the window , both girls quickly got up and paid for their coffee's and jogged out the door.

"Naruto! Wait up!" Tayuya called out , effectively stopping him as he turned around.

Naruto looked behind him and saw Tayuya and Kin jogging up to him. A small smile upon his lips as he was greeted by his two new friends . Kakashi and Sakura stopped a few meters away.

"Ah , Tayuya and Kin . Hello." Naruto greeted.

"We saw you walking by the cafe." said Kin .

Naruto looked past the two girls and saw the small cafe. He nodded and returned his gaze back to the two girls.

"I enjoyed last night . I thank you for the meal and your time." Naruto thanked as he gave them a small bow.

Both girls blushed as they boy was very polite and forthcoming about his gratefulness.

"Oh? Are these the girls you saved Naruto?" Kakashi stepped in and asked.

Naruto nodded as he straightened up , Kakashi held his hand up .

"Yo , I'm Hatake Kakashi , Naruto's Sensei." Kakashi introduced himself.

Both girls bowed .

"My name is Kin ." Kin replied.

"My name is Tayuya." Tayuya did the same.

Sakura stepped forward , "I am Sakura Haruno , I'm Naruto's team mate." Saukra Introduced herself.

Naruto caught a glimpse in between the girls and found Drake, just standing right behind them , his hands behind his back. Naruto lightly shook his head .

"We were just heading for lunch. Would you like to join us?" Naruto asked.

He saw the faint blush on Tayuya's cheeks and the small smile on Kin's lips.

Both girls nodded , and walked close with Naruto . The small group slowly walked over to the Barbeque restaurant , taking in the beautiful day . Naruto felt his hands warmer than usual as they walked , he looked down and saw both his hands entangled with someone else s . Following the foreign invaders arms on his left side , he found Kin looking down at the ground with a bright blush on her face. He looked to his right and found Tayuya also blushing , but it seemed her reddened cheeks were slightly darker than Kins.

Drake watched and let loose a wolf whistle before disappearing .

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up as both of the girls grip slightly tighten up. He lightly tightened his grip on both their hands to return their gesture. He would need to consult to Kakashi or to his Oji san in order to better understand this situation.

**In Naruto's Mindscape.**

Drake wandered over to the cage , sitting in front of the seal.

"_Brother is with the two little chickadees , probably best to leave him alone." _Drake explained as Kyuubi opened his eyes .

Kyuubi nodded , "_And that leaves me stuck with you?"_

Drake raised his eyebrows , " _I don't like it anymore than you do. I mean come on , we don't have to be enemies."_

Kyuubi growled , "_Not with that bloodthirsty attitude of yours."__  
_

Drake chuckled. "_I only thought of getting some payback , from that day he almost died. I only wanted those involved."_

Kyuubi's eye's flashed a darker red , starting to feel the rage because of this little disease.

"_Then that would lead you to the rest of the__ village. They were all apart of this and yet you say you want those involved." _Kyuubi replied aggressively .

Drake laughed , "_Smart fox , either way you slice it , they don't deserve to live with what they have done. Don't you feel a bit of vengeance i__s in order because of what has happened?"_

Kyuubi fell silent , he did feel like revenge would be satisfying , but only to the one who caused it , the villagers were nothing but a consequence. Kyuubi slowly made his way over to the cage door and laid down in front of it , deep in thought. The disease was right in some points , but how he tried to act within the boundaries is what Kyuubi needed to watch out for. Why spill the blood of a mother or a father when they didn't seal him inside Naruto? By killing the villagers , Drake would be placing many children into the orphanage because of his misguided sense of revenge. Hopefully Naruto was not so far forward with the idea.

A few moments of awkward silence passed.

"_Know any jokes?" _Drake asked.

Kyuubi eye'd him suspiciously . This was going to be a looooooong day.

**Few Hours Later.**

Naruto was currently walking home after having a feast with his two closest friends and his two new friends. They gorged themselves on a variety of meats with sauces and soft drinks. They talked for hours on little things , Naruto just sat and listened. After saying his goodbyes to his friends he trudged off slowly , enjoying the cool climate that the night was bringing.

He noticed that during their time , he would glance over at Tayuya , who would look away and with a small blush. He found it odd because the same thing happened with Kin. Were they staring at him? He didn't know but they seemed more flustered lately , was it because they were sick?

He was confused by this , he decided to sleep on it .

He looked up at the darkening sky , the light breeze brushing against his face as the temperature started to lower.

He was nearing his apartment , knowing he would have to go straight to sleep for the morning test. Walking up the stairs and taking out his keys for his locked door. He stopped just in front of it and listened to his surroundings.

He thought he heard footsteps , but he wasn't sure , he looked down the hall and saw no one there.

He looked down the steps and saw no one.

He opened his door and locked it behind him , placing his bag and guitar on the couch before taking a seat at the table . He rubbed his eye's as he took in the dark and and the silent atmosphere in his apartment.

Here he was , back into his slice of sanctuary , of safety . A cage where he felt safe and alone , a place where he can gather his thoughts and keep to himself. He leaned back , lightly humming to himself.

Looking out the window , he saw the darkened sky and the small amounts of stars shining. He stared at the sky and started to zone out of thought and out of his awareness , stopping his humming . He felt blissfully at peace , in the dark , staring at the night sky.

After a few minutes he snapped into back into reality , picking himself up and made his way over to his bedroom. On his way over he took off his shirt , his shoes and his pants , dropping them to the floor as he walked. Leaving him in only his dark blue boxers , he opened the window to allow the cold air to come in . Sitting on the edge of the bed as he rubbed his face before laying down on the mattress.

He closed his eye's , allowing sleep to take over .

**With Tayuya And Kin.**

The duo made their way home , having enjoyed their time with their savior and his sensei and team mate. The food was delicious and they felt slightly bloated with all the red meat in their stomach.

Kin made the wise choice to go straight to bed to sleep off the full feeling , but Tayuya decided to stay up a bit longer. Sitting on the couch in their apartment , she looked up at the ceiling , deep in thought about a certain blonde boy. He was exceptionally quiet today , he didn't talk much , merely listened .

'_You seem to be more interesting whenever we meet up huh?'_ Tayuya thought to herself.

She raised her left hand , the hand that she held his with , she blushed .

His hand felt strong , warm , but gentle. She moved her hand closer to her face and lightly pecked her hand with her lips . She couldn't explain it , but there was some kind of pull towards him. Was it because he saved her? Was she slowly becoming more attracted to him? Well regardless of their age , she thought he was attractive . She saw past the scars and saw a boy that saved her . A boy that stood up to a gang of murderers and saved her and Kin.

Her blushed intensified as she pictured the moment where he tighten his grip in her hand . Holding her hand close to her chest , almost hugging the small feeling in her hand.

"Naruto...kun" she mumbled to herself as she slowly leaned to her side and closed her eye's. Soon after she fell asleep.

**With Sarutobi , Hokage Tower.**

Sarutobi was deep in thought , he received Naruto's test results and discovered he was one near the top of the class. Ever since he found out Kakashi started to train Naruto , he couldn't help be feel happy about his adopted grandchild . He'd make friends through Kakashi , he'd be able to defend himself , but that wasn't the case.

It was the fact that he was placed on a team with the young Uchiha. If what Naruto and Kyuubi said was true , then that would lead to more stress for the young Jinchuriki . The boy has changed but he didn't know if it was for the worst or for better . His behavior was erratic , calm one second as the boy he knew , then next minute the markings show up and he calls himself 'Drake' . Sarutobi was happy that Naruto was working himself to become stronger , that he was able to pass the test . But his psychological profile is what disturbed him more. Who's to judge that he'd have a massacre on his hands? Would the new personality know his boundaries?

'_This is becoming more troublesome by the day.'_ The old man thought to himself.

He looked out the window.

'_If only you didn't leave him alone. Dammit Minato , the boy never deserved this!'_ Sarutobi took another drag from his pipe. He was worried. The photo's he saw from the massacre that his other side committed in saving those girls were proof enough that this could be related from how the villagers treated him.

He was born as a normal child , but with what Naruto went through , is it possible that the villagers made him into something darker? Something that could potentially destroy the village from inside its own walls? Just for revenge?

Sarutobi cringed at the mental image of a pile of all the corpses in the village , with Naruto standing on top of the pile as the village around him was set ablaze . A crazed smile on the boys face as he was stained from head to toe in blood.

He had to set another appointment up for Inoichi and Naruto for another psyche evaluation . He had to be sure.

"Naruto..." Sarutobi mumbled to himself as he looked outside , towards the night sky.

**Back With Naruto . Few hours later.**

Naruto awoke from his slumber , he slowly got up and walked over to his fridge. His throat felt dry , so he opened the fridge and grabbed his jug of water and a clean glass. Pouring the water into the cup up to the brim before downing half of the beverage.

He looked at his clock and saw it was only three o clock. Groaning in irritation , he took the cup and sat on the couch , next to his school bag and his guitar. He rested his head back onto the cushion , thinking about how his brother and Kyuubi are going. He placed the cup on the floor before focusing on hi mind at the seal. It took mere seconds before he opened his eye's and found himself inside his mindscape.

He walked forward and approached the cage , seeing Drake in front of the seal , talking to Kyuubi.

"_So I jumped off the roof and I made it look like it was a suicide" _Drake finished.

"_Did everyone believe it was real?"_ Kyuubi asked.

Drake looked down a small smile on his face , "_Yeah , I heard screaming and it freaked them out."_

Kyuubi chuckled. Looking up , he saw his vessel approaching .

"_Naruto my old friend! It has been a while since you last came here." _Kyuubi greeted. 

Naruto held his hand up with a smile , "Hey Kyuubi san!"

Drake pouted slightly , "_No hello for me?"_

Naruto chuckled , "Hello brother." He greeted.

"_Damn straight." _Drake exclaimed with a smile.

Naruto took a seat next to his brother and looked at the Kyuubi.

"Has everything been well?" Naruto asked .

Kyuubi nodded . "_The taint and I have been talking and sharing jokes."_

Naruto looked at his other half and gave him a weird look , when did they get all ...chummy? It was really weird to see them act friendly and speak on normal terms.

"_And eventually stories. Furry here , has been over the Fire Nation and has seen all the sights before he was sealed." _Drake explained.

Little do both sides know , it was only half the truth , Kyuubi didn't want to tell them until the time was right for them to understand.

"_How was your outing?" _Kyuubi asked .

Naruto smiled , "It was nice . Tayuya and Kin are very kind . But what does it mean when someone holds your hand?" The young jinchuriki asked.

Kyuubi smiled warmly , "_Who held __your hand?"_ The great demon asked.

Drake shuffled in his spot , turning and facing his brother.

"It was both of them." Naruto answered.

"_Oh hoho! Now we gots juicy gossip!" _Drake exclaimed as he started to laugh. Being the maniac he is...

Both the blonde boy and Kyuubi looked at him with an odd expression before continuing their conversation.

"_I am guessing they both like you. Or maybe because they feel comfortable with you , they feel safe just by holding your hand. Was there anything unusual __about them?" _Kyuubi asked.

Naruto took a moment to think about what else happened.

"Well they seemed a bit red , on their cheeks . Are they sick?" Naruto asked as he sat forward more , Kyuubi seemed to be the only other 'Grown up' That Naruto knew who could help him understand a few things .

Kyuubi chuckled again. "_It is called a blush , they must be blushing by holding your hand. It also determines their shyness on how they go about it."_

Naruto nodded , it all started to piece together.

"Wait , does that also apply to Hinata chan?" Naruto quickly asked , remembering about the girl's odd behavior .

"_Oh yeah, her. I guess it does brother. Explains why she nearly faints and blushes in your general direction." _Drake added.

It did explain why she fainted from the misdirected wink.

It just seemed to all click together , but he felt there was much to learn.

"_What did you feel in return?" _Kyuubi asked.

Naruto went silent as he recollected the memory about what had happened.

"I guess I "Blushed"? And it felt nice. Their hands were soft and gentle." Naruto said dreamily , He never felt something like that.

Sure there were hugs involved , but the skin on skin contact , though not expecting it nor ready for it . It felt somewhat...right.

He couldn't explain it ,but he wished it would happen again . He remembered he had to be up and ready for his test , quickly getting up and waving goodbye to both occupants in his mind scape as he disappeared.

He opened his eye's as he found himself on his couch in his apartment. Looking over at the clock , he discovered he was inside his mind for only ten minutes.

Quickly grabbing a white shirt and blue jean shorts , he grabbed his guitar and strapped it to his back . Tying his headband on with slight disgust before heading out to the meeting spot.

It took Naruto ten minutes to find the place that Kakashi told them to meet. Looking around , he found a tree for him to sit near , walking over to discover that there was a branch big and strong enough for him to sit on . He jumped up and sat on the branch with his back pressed against the tree. He unstrapped his guitar and started to play as he waited.

**1 Hour And 40 minutes Later.**

Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the same time , Naruto stopped playing his guitar a half an hour before they arrived , taking in only silence. Kakashi arrived five minutes after the other two arrived. The Jonin and two genin didn't notice Naruto yet , he watched them as they greeted each other.

Kakashi looked around , "Where's Naruto?" he asked .

Applying chakra to his feet , he stood up and walked down the tree .

"I'm here sensei." Naruto spoke up.

Kakashi looked up and saw his student walking down the tree .

"Ah good. Now we can proceed with the test." Kakashi resumed.

"Whats the test about sensei?" Sakura asked

"The test is to prove you are worthy of genin. The academy was a test that undergoes to see if you can utilize shinobi techniques. I suggest you go all out on my test because if you don't , you will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi explained.

Sakura's eye's widened in slight shock including Sasuke's , Naruto however , was unfazed. Win or lose , he had the means to defend himself .

"Not only that , but you will never by any chance become genin or shinobi again." Kakashi finished.

"What!?" Sasuke and Sakura exclaimed in unison.

Naruto blinked. '_Meh'_

"The test is simple." Kakashi fumbled into his pouch and pulled two bells out.

"Try and grab these bells off me. Grab these and you pass." Kakashi spoke as he held up the two bells before attaching them to his belt.

'_Only two of them? Guess that means one has to be sacrificed in order for the other two to pass.'_Naruto thought.

He started to stretch his neck and wrists a bit before he got himself ready for a fight.

"Ok now your time limit is one hour. Ready? Begin!" Kakashi announced.

Sasuke and Sakura leapt in different directions , hiding themselves in the forestry . Naruto stood in front of Kakashi , a slight smirk on his face.

"Off you go Naruto , try and catch me off guard this time." Kakashi spoke , a smirk clearly on his face behind his mask.

Naruto chuckled and walked slowly backwards , towards the trees.

"This time , I'll get you sensei." Naruto warned as he back flipped onto a tree before leaping in a random direction.

As Naruto made his way to a high vantage point , he crouched on a branch in a tall tree that overlooked most of the training area. He looked around for a few moments and saw Sakura in a prone position in a large shrub , shurikens and kunai in hand for a surprise attack. He looked some more and found the Uchiha in a tree , waiting for Kakashi to walk by. Naruto waited and watched.

Kakashi walked with his book out , obviously knowing where Sasuke was waiting , and smirking at where Sakura was positioned. But where was Naruto? He couldn't feel his chakra nearby , so he is either out of the area masking his signature , or he lowered his chakra to the point where it was undetectable and is currently near by , ghosting him.

He took another step and triggered a trap that Sasuke made , but it was all for naught as the kunai and shuriken that were launched hit him in the torso. A second later he exploded into smoke , revealing a log.

'_Kawarimi'_ Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke leap into a new position.

He searched for his sensei , soon he found him near Sakura as he quickly cast a small genjutsu on on his pink haired friend. A few seconds later she fainted .

'_hm , it looks like he is just waiting for one of us to come at him one at a time. I could probably preoccupy him as the other two make a move? He may be good but he can't predict what three different people do with__ their actions in a fight.'_ Naruto planned .

He continued watching as Sasuke approached Kakashi and started to fight him by taijutsu , this went on for a couple of minutes before Sasuke went through hand seals.

"Katon : Gokyakou No Jutsu!" Sasuke cried out as a fire ball erupted from his mouth.

Naruto leaned forward , seeing his sensei become engulfed by the flames , only to see the one eye'd shinobi disappear into the ground and then erupt from underneath the Uchiha . Dragging the raven haired boy down until his chin touched the dirt.

Naruto smirked , he stood up and leaned forward as he plummeted to the ground head first , somersaulting just before he hit the ground . As he landed he felt the ground underneath his feet , lower a bit , not taking notice to the small imprinted crater he left behind from his landing.

He dashed over to Sakura , being careful for any ambush , luckily , he lowered his chakra as low as he could get it so he was near undetectable .

When he approached his friend , he lightly shook her.

"Sakura chan? Wake up." He whispered.

She roused from her slumber , fixing her jade green eye's on her blonde friend.

"Wha ...What happened?" Sakura asked.

"You fell under Sensei's genjutsu." Naruto replied , looking around to see if it was still safe.

"Listen , I figured out a way where we can get the upper hand. But I need you and the Uchiha to back me up . Can I trust you for this?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura's eye's started to glare holes into him , did he just ask if he could trust her? They have been friends for near three years , they trusted each other with each secret , regardless of how big or small. But his eye's were slowly making hers falter in glaring strength , he seemed so confident , determined.

"I always got your back Naruto kun." she answered as she held up her hand.

Naruto took her hand and helped her up , his hand never leaving hers.

"Like wise Sakura chan. Lets get the Uchiha." Naruto finished as he let go of her hand.

They made haste as though the wind itself carried them , towards their immobilized team mate. They arrived just in time for Sasuke to get out by himself , Naruto watched their surroundings just in case.

"What are you two doing here?" Sasuke asked with his brow furrowed in annoyance.

"Naruto's got an idea." Sakura explained .

Sasuke smirked , "Him? With an idea?" he responded before chuckling.

"Better than going one on one and getting my ass handed to me. Filthy Uchiha ." Naruto spat back.

"The hell you say?" Sasuke reacted in anger , stepping up to the blonde boy , their chests slightly stuck out defensively .

Sakura got in between them and pushed Sasuke back .

"Stop it!" The pink haired girl exclaimed.

Naruto looked around again , _'He's out there , somewhere , just __watching us. We need to act.'_ Naruto thought.

"You can either listen or you can stay out of it , its your choice. But I need at least one person to help." Naruto explained .

Sasuke glared at the boy , "Then whats your plan?"

"Ok , here's the plan." As Naruto started to tell them his plan.

Unbeknownst to the trio , their sensei was only a few feet away from them , hiding within the trees. Luckily they were whispering , so Kakashi couldn't hear them.. Their whispering continued for a few more minutes.

"Ok ,ready? Go!" Naruto ordered as both Sakura and Sasuke leapt into the trees away from Naruto.

The blonde boy smirked as he followed . He got into a clearing where a large pond that looked easily ten feet deep and thirty feet wide . He waited for his sensei to arrive .

" I know your here sensei! Come out and I promise I won't hurt you." Naruto smirked.

Kakashi jumped from the foilage of the trees and faced his student.

"Hurt me? Now Naruto would you ever do such a thing to a friend?" Kakashi asked sarcastically.

Naruto raised his hands into a cross seal , smiling for the fight that is yet to come.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

In a loud explosion he made twenty five clones , they were up in the tree's and on the ground , surrounding the jonin.

Kakashi smirked , this was going to be difficult.

Five clones ran at Kakashi , preparing to strike at the older man , but when they got into a few feet they were dispelled . Before Kakashi even raised his arms to defend himself , they exploded in a cloud of smoke , covering his vision of the area. Naruto made his way around amongst his clones as more charge in to engage Kakashi in combat.

'_Very sneaky Naruto.' _Kakashi thought as he ducked a sudden round house kick before delivering a straight kick to the clone , making more smoke as it dispelled. He kept on the defensive and counter attacked whenever he could .

"Now!" Naruto shouted as he quickly went through his handseals .

Sakura and Sasuke rushed out and threw shuriken and Kunai attached to some wire at the cloud of smoke.

Kakashi didn't know what was happening until he was trapped in wire. A clone rushed him and managed to punch the copy nin four times in the stomach before launching the jonin into the air with a back flip kick. As Kakashi was launched from the smoke , he was met by Naruto in midair , a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Fuuton: Air Bullet No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he released three bullets of air into his sensei .

Kakashi was launched thirty feet away as his student smirked , three of his clones jumped and grabbed Kakashi by the legs , waist and arms as they fell to the ground.

Kakashi managed to free his hands and perform a quick kawarimi to replace himself with another clone of Naruto who only smirked as the collided with the ground. Dispelling on impact.

He landed on the ground with his hand on his chest , looking to his student.

"Well I guess that was a lucky shot, Naruto." Kakashi growled in pain.

Naruto chuckled , "That was eight lucky hits sensei ."

Naruto looked over and saw his team mates . "You got them?" He asked.

Sakura and Sasuke raised their hands and both of them had a bell.

Kakashi looked over and went wide eye'd , "How can you get them when they are here?" as he pointed to the bells on his belt.

Naruto smiled , "Ok guys , shows over!"

Kakashi looked down and the bells fell off before exploding into smoke , revealing two Naruto clones with a wide smile.

"The plan was simple : I create the clones to distract you , by dispelling a few of them to utilize their after effects of blowing up into smoke which provided a smoke screen. I sent in more clones to keep you busy while Sakura and Uchiha incapacitate you . Finally another clone rushes in and launches you into the air , into open view. , the only way out was up , I intercepted and sent you flying with the air bullet jutsu." Naruto explained.

"But the best part was , two clones used a henge to disguise themselves as bells. One picks them up and exchanges them on your waist as two others grab your legs and arms to ensure the trade. As you use the kawarimi jutsu , Sakura and Sasuke pick up the dropped bells without you knowing what happened. ." Naruto finished.

Kakashi started to clap as he just witnessed his new students team work.

"But." Naruto started again.

Kakashi stopped clapping.

"Since there was only two bells and I don't have one. Then I guess I fail , it's to be expected with sacrificial play ." Naruto finished as he started to leave.

"But I got what I needed in training , so I thank you for your time sensei." Naruto thanked as he started to walk off.

Kakashi caught up to the blond boy and put his hand on Naruto's left shoulder.

"No , you didn't fail . This test was to prove if this team can function through team work . With what you have accomplished , you not only accomplished the goal set for for all three of you. But you coordinated the attacks and your team mates into effective positions to succeed." Kakashi explained.

Naruto blinked , "Oh."

"Well , with test all done , lets get back to the Hokage and we will start the missions." said Kakashi.

Naruto smirked . He looked over to his three clones and dispelled them.

"How soon can we start the missions?" Sasuke asked.

"Kakashi looked over as he folded his arms across his arms. "Probably today. But we will only be able to take part on D ranked missions. We sum up a certain amount of D ranked missions before we are allowed for C ranked missions . "

"Ok people! Lets head back and see if we can get a mission." Kakashi said happily .

Sasuke and Sakura started to walk with the Jonin , the blond genin stayed back and watched.

'_I passed?' _Naruto thought to himself.

"_Well Hot damn! Guess you'll be raking in some more money eh?" _Drake appeared and spoke , a small smile on his face.

Naruto shook his head before walking after his team.

**October 10****th**** 6:30 a.m**

It had been near weeks since Naruto passed the test , and from then on they have been doing nothing but D ranked missions. Whether it was cleaning , taking dogs out for a walk , transporting goods , etc.

But as he woke up in his bed he dreaded for the day that has arrived ; His birthday.

"_Happy Birthday , Brother."_ Drake chuckled.

Groaning as he got up from his bed , he went into the bathroom for a shower. He couldn't shake this feeling off , like something extremely bad was going to happen.

"_Take it easy today , ok? Just try and be aware of your surroundings."_ Kyuubi whispered.

Naruto nodded as started to wash his body and hair. Ten minutes later he got out and brushed his teeth ,but his hands were shaking . He walked out into the kitchen and grabbed the jug of water and shakily took sips.

Memories of his past came flooding back after he placed the jug back into the fridge and sat down . He held his head , with both hands as he took deep breaths. His seal started to pulsate and his scars started to redden as each memory of his wounds flashed into his mind.

"It's gonna be ok , I'm gonna be ok . I'll just go out , do one mission and then straight back here . They can't hurt me...They wouldn't dare HURT ME!" Naruto yelled as he quickly got up and threw his chair at the wall , completely smashing the chair apart . He clutched his hair as the sound of the smashing chair pulsated into his head , forming a terrible headache from the flashes of his memories. The rage inside of him started to bubble and churn in his stomach , his heart quickened . And worst of all the fear mixed with adrenalin started to surge into his body.

He never got over how he was treated on his birthday and he was scared of going out the door since his near death experience. His throat ached , his torso felt painful , his hands felt sharp...felt sharp? He looked at his hands and saw the black claws , blue and red chakra were lacing his fingers. He felt them heat up as his memory of his ninth

birthday hit him hard.

He was broken out of his thoughts and observation as he heard a knock on the door . Getting up slowly , he hid his hands behind his back.

"Who is it?" Naruto growled .

"It's me , Ino." Ino answered.

Naruto didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Go away ." Naruto growled , the coldness within his voice was heard..

Ino took a step back , she didn't like how he was acting today.

"Naruto , it's your birthday! I came over with a gift . Don't you want to celebrate?" Ino asked , slightly worried.

Naruto growled , his head throbbed , he clutched his hair and knelt down . His seal started to glow , a slight sharp pain was slowly digging into his stomach. Drake was next to Naruto hand on shoulder.

"_You feel it...Don't you? This... weakness...the __fear..." _Drake spoke softly.

Naruto shook his head. He didn't like this feeling , he was panicking . He felt as though the walls were closing in on him , like those villagers. He started to sweat as he felt the pain in his scars almost like the wounds re opened themselves.

"_Kit! Clear your mind! Calm Down!" _Kyuubi roared.

Naruto tried to calm down , he breathed deeply but in fast and shaky breaths . Ino knocked on the door again.

"Naruto ! Are you ok!?" Ino asked the silence was scaring her a bit.

"I'm fine!...I'm fine..." Naruto answered but he was unsure , he looked at Drake.

Drake smiled as he disappeared. "_And so...It begins.."_

_'Begins? Whats Happening to me!?'_ Naruto thought loudly , but his answer was only silence.

He got up and shakily walked over to the door , he placed his right hand on the door knob . He looked at his hand and saw the claw retract , but his nails remained slightly sharp and black . The chakra that laced his fingers slowly faded away.

He opened the door by a crack and walked backwards to his couch and took a seat. His gaze never leaving his hands. What was happening to him? What happened with that panic attack? The Pain? His seal? Why was everything being affected by his memory on his birthday? He was scared , he didn't want to go out today , he didn't want to leave his home. His hands never stopped shaking.

Ino walked in cautiously , but when she saw her friend on the couch shaking she darted to his side as she placed a small box on his table.

"Naruto kun! What happened!?" Ino questioned , quickly placing her hands on his cheeks.

She tried to move his head up so she would look him in the eye , but his eye's never left his hands even when she moved his head. She looked down at his hands and saw his nails were slightly sharp and black.

"Naruto?" Ino whispered.

Naruto slowly looked up , meeting the soft pale blue eye's of the Yamanka heiress .

"I'm ok." Naruto lied.

"Bullshit! Somethings wrong!" Ino spat back.

Naruto gently removed her hands and got up , walking over to the faucet in his kitchen and turned the cold water on and started to splash some onto his face to remove the sweat.

He sighed shakily , and threw on a fake smile.

"So how are you Ino chan?" Naruto asked.

Ino glared at him , "Whats going on Naruto? Why are your nails like that? And why did you tell me to go away?"

Naruto's smile slowly degraded , "I'm fine , just bad sleep." Naruto lied again.

Ino was not pleased at all , "When are you going to trust me enough to tell me the truth?" She asked.

And with that question , it shot the blond boy down. How was he going to explain when he didn't know himself ?

The blond jinchuriki made his way over and sat next to his friend. Moments passed before he spoke , trying to find the words.

"I ….Don't know. It's my birthday and I'm scared...because of.." Naruto trailed off as he lifted his hand up to feel the scar across his throat.

"Your scared because it might happen again?" Ino guessed.

Naruto nodded , what he didn't expect was that Ino flicked his nose.

"Baka! You know you can tell me things like this. I don't want secrets kept from me . I want to know all about you because that's what friends are like." Ino explained before hugging the blond boy.

Naruto couldn't help but smile a little , he opened up and she took him and comforted him.

She slowly brought her lips up to his cheek and kissed him , causing Naruto to go red.

"Happy Birthday Naruto kun." she cooed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat their for several minutes , Naruto was still wondering what had just happened and Ino was deciding if he would allow her to see what happened.

Ino was the first to break the silence .

"Naruto...Can I see your memories? I just want to see what happened . I understand if you don't want to but I want to help you if this happens again." She explained sincerely .

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked her dead in the eye's . Was he ready for one of his closest friends to see what had happened to him?

Naruto only nodded after a few minutes on deciding.

"Whatever you may see...please don't think differently of me." he whispered.

Ino nodded as she went through the seals.

"Shintensin No Jutsu "

**In Naruto's Mindscape.**

Ino found herself in the dark , damp sewer of Naruto's mind , she was disgusted with how his mind was like this.

She walked forward and tried to locate his memory of his ninth birthday. What she saw she couldn't explain , but before her stood a one hundred foot cage. In the very middle was a piece of paper with the kanji ; Seal.

She approached it with curiosity , but when she saw large , red slitted eye's staring at her , she jumped back in fear..

"_Who are you?"_ A voice echoed .

The blond genin was frozen in fear , she tried to run but her feet wouldn't move.

"_Are you Naruto's friend?"_ The voice asked again.

Ino nodded "Hai"

The eye's moved forward and within the dim light , Kyuubi's face was revealed.

"_Do not fear , little one. I am Kyuubi."_ The great fox introduced himself.

Ino gasped as she was face to face with the great demon. She took a step back , hoping to run.

"_I understand you wish to be closer to Kit. I can show you what you are looking for , his memory of his first death." _Kyuubi offered.

Ino took a step forward , her eye's fixed on the fox behind the cage.

"How do you know I'm looking for that memory?" Ino asked.

"_I know your father has tried helping Naruto. I am grateful for his eagerness to help others. And you are much like him child. I can answer your questions but now is not my time. Watch now , and under__stand . We can talk again soon." _Kyuubi explained as Ino was covered in darkness.

Ino gasped as she found herself in an alley way , groups of villagers holding an assortment of weapons. Broken bottles , knives , bricks. Ino walked around to see where they were walking to but stopped in her tracks as she saw Naruto.

A muscled villager approached and punch the nine year old Naruto in the face , Ino covered her mouth in horror . The brute continued his assault as Naruto cowered in fear and in pain , after several more punches , the villager picked Naruto up by the throat and held him place . Tears were now slowly making their way down the blond girl's face as each villager stepped forward to to each cut , stab or beat the blond boy. The screams from the blond boy echoed as he bled.

Ino couldn't help but run and try and beat away some of the villagers , but as she tried to punch one of them . Her fist went straight through them , remembering this as Naruto's memory , she stared in horror . How could he bear this much pain? She watched as another villager was just about to slash his throat .

"Shut your fucking squealing , filthy demon!" The villager snarled as he brought the knife to the boy's throat.

Naruto looked him dead in the eye and with the last of his strength , spat blood in the mans face.

And with that act , the villager slashed Naruto's throat , Ino screamed in horror as she witnessed her friends first death. Seconds past as Ino watched the pool of blood surround Naruto's limp body , his pale skin turned white . She could never believe what she just witnessed .

"_It's saddening...isn't it?" _Kyuubi asked .

Ino wiped her tears away as she looked back and saw the great fox behind the cage. She approached the cage , seeing Kyuubi with eye's filled with sorrow.

"_If it wasn't for me , Naruto would have died and you would never have met _him_." _Kyuubi spoke mournfully.

"But it's also because of you he has to endure such pain." Ino spat back with venom.

Kyuubi shook his head , " _No , it __was because of that wretched flesh bag! Madara Uchiha." _Kyuubi growled.

Ino took a step back from the sudden aggressive tone , "So you only want to protect Naruto?" Ino asked.

Kyuubi nodded , "_I only wanted what's best for Kit . I healed any wounds th__at he sustained . Speak to him when he is alone ."_

Ino nodded , she understood now . Kyuubi was a victim too . She approached the cage , her eye's never leaving the giant slitted orbs.

"Thank you." Ino whispered .

Kyuubi smiled softly as he moved a claw up to the cage and lightly bopped her on the head.

"_It's impolite to keep people waiting little one." _Kyuubi spoke softly.

Ino pouted playfully and rubbed her head , she nodded and dispelled the jutsu.

She awoke inside Naruto's apartment , wiping her eye's from the tears that fell from her eye's during the mind walk. Naruto had his eye's fixed on the floor ever since they woke up .

"You kept this from us?" Ino asked.

Naruto didn't reply , he only nodded .

Ino gently wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged him. Another wave of tears fell from her eye's as he placed an arm around her. They stayed like this for a few moments.

Finally Ino got up and wiped her eye's , "I'm glad you trusted me for that Naruto." she spoke softly.

Naruto nodded , Ino walked over and got her gift for Naruto and held it in front of him.

"I got this for you ." said Ino.

Naruto looked up and saw a small blue box that had a dark blue ribbon. Naruto accepted the gift and opened it up to see a crystal fox that was perched on a rock . Naruto eye's widened slightly , he never saw something like this before.

"A crystal fox?" Naruto asked.

Ino smiled , " You remind me of one , but coincidentally you got one in you." Ino giggled.

Naruto smiled as he stared at the small statue.

"Thank you Ino chan. I like it." Naruto thanked. He leaned in and pecked her cheek , like what she gave him earlier.

The effect was immediate and it bought a smile to Naruto's face as she blushed and looked away with a smile. A knock on the door got both blond's attention , Ino got up and answered it.

Naruto walked into his room with his statue and placed it on the table next to his bed , he looked at it and couldn't help but see Kyuubi on that rock . Looking prideful , powerful , with his nine tails in the air.

Naruto walked back out into the lounge room only to get glomped by Sakura.

"Happy Birthday!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

Naruto quickly regained his breath and hugged her back.

"Thank you Sakura chan." The blond boy smiled.

"We gotta leave soon , we got a surprise for you." Sakura spoke as she let go of her friend.

Naruto shot her a questioning look , as Sakura winked at Ino who returned with a thumbs up.

"_You can take my word for it...There's a plot to this __behavior." _Drake appeared next to Naruto .

Naruto looked at his brother and glared at him , giving off the 'You got explaining to do later' look.

"Whats the surprise?" Naruto asked as he looked back towards Sakura .

Sakura pouted , "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

Naruto went and picked up his guitar and strapped it to his back , then his kunai holder and his pouch. Locking the door on the way out , he took a deep breath before leaving his home to see where Sakura and Ino dragging him to.

As they made their way , the villagers all looked at Naruto with immense hatred and anger . Ino glared at the villagers , she couldn't believe what they have done to Naruto.

Drake walked beside his brother , watching everyone , "_Do you__ want me out just in case?"_ the tribal marked boy asked.

Naruto remained silent .

"_I won't harm anyone , just put fear into them. Fucking rats need to know their place. They won't do anything because you got the girls , but without them , they'd be aft__er us."_ Drake continued .

Naruto couldn't help but agree as the scar on his throat throbbed with pain , but he knew if he stayed with the girls they would be left alone. He kept watching his surroundings as they walked towards the Hokage tower , he felt his anger bubbling in his very core . His blood started to heat up as each glare from each villager caused his anger to swell up and intensify like a raging inferno. Ino felt his arm tense up as she dragged him along , Sakura had let go because Naruto wanted his arm back. She knew what each birthday meant to him and understood that if he needed an arm free . Well then she would oblige and stay close.

"Almost there." Naruto growled softly as they neared the entrance to Sarutobi's tower.

As they stepped through the archway , Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm to hurry him up . They raced up the stairs and stopped just at Sarutobi's door.

"Ok. Ready Naruto kun?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at her questioningly but nodded.

Sakure opened the door and gently pushed Naruto in , as he stepped in , he was greeted by...no one.

He looked and saw the room empty , he looked around and didn't see anyone. He looked back towards his companions.

"An empty room is the surprise?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

Sakura smiled as she nodded before she was covered in smoke , Naruto stepped back and unstrapped his guitar , and channeled Drake's chakra into the instrument as it morphed into the scythe. He took up a stance and with his scythe ready to slash in his right hand and his left hand was raised in a guard .

The smoke stayed aloft in the room for several seconds.

"Show yourself!" Naruto yelled out aggressively.

"_It's an ambush !"_ Drake growled.

Naruto searched the smoke filled room before he was bombarded with several voices called out.

"SURPRISE!" The voices exclaimed in unison as the smoke started to fade away.

The blond boy didn't quite understand as he saw several figures approaching him.

"Happy birthday!" Ino and Sakura called out as they hugged him.

And so he found out who was there.

Kakashi and Iruka were near the window , clearing out some of the smoke , Sarutobi was by his desk. Sakura and Ino were right next to Naruto . Inoichi and his wife were sitting on the couch smiling with Kurumu Haruno . Hinata was next to Kakashi and finally Tayuya and Kin were near the door.

They laughed as his reaction caused him to take up a stance , weapon ready.

"Good to see you trained him well Kakashi." said Sarutobi.

Kakashi chuckled as he looked over to his student. " Happy birthday Naruto. You can put your scythe away."

Kakashi saw his scythe on numerous occasions as Naruto trained with his brother . He never saw a weapon like that but it suited the blond boy's fighting style perfectly.

Naruto nodded and absorbed the chakra back into his body , allowing the scythe to revert back to the form of his guitar. He strapped the guitar to his back before looking around the room with fierce eye's , he was never surprised like this before . He found it quite strange.

Inoichi and his wife approached Naruto , a smile gracing their faces.

"Happy birthday kid ." Inoichi greeted as he extended his hand out to shake the young boy's hand.

Naruto cautiously extended his and shook the blond mans hand.

"Thank you Inoichi san and Yamanaka san." Naruto muttered .

"You don't have to call me that Naruto kun ,call me Chizuru." Chizuru replied with a smile.

Naruto nodded and looked back to see Ino and Sakura setting up cups and various soft drinks.

Naruto walked over to Sarutobi who still remained at his desk , conversing with Iruka and Kakashi.

"Oji san. What is the meaning of this?" Naruto asked quietly , making sure no one else heard him.

The elderly man looked at the boy questioningly .

"What do you mean , my boy?" Sarutobi asked.

"What is this? Why are they here?" Naruto snarled quietly.

The Hokage looked at the other occupants around the room before looking back at the young blond .

"This is your birthday party. I invited your friends and your sensei's . What's wrong?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto growled softly as he looked away in annoyance. He was on edge and skittish ever since he left his apartment.

"Calm down Naruto. Have a drink , nothing is going to happen." Kakashi assured as he took a drink from the table and gave it to his student.

"So be it." Naruto complied as he took the drink and moved towards the window to stare out at the village.

"_You can feel __it, can you not?" _Drake asked as he appeared next to Naruto.

Naruto nodded.

"What did you mean by 'It has begun' ?" Naruto whispered.

Kakashi heard the boy and looked at him.

Drake chuckled darkly. "_The Degradation"_

"Degradation? You mean what you said a year back is starting to happen now?" Naruto asked still whispering.

Drake nodded and smiled. " _And once it reaches it's final stages. Then we both have something to prove if we wanna survive."_

" You mean kill each other." Naruto stated flatly.

Drake nodded as he started to laugh before disappearing. "_It will be a while before that happens."_

"Bastard." Naruto cursed under his breath.

Kakashi , Iruka and Sarutobi eyed the young genin closely as he spoke to himself , Inoichi walked closer , next to Kakashi and managed to make out a few words . Kakashi looked at Inoichi with concern , Inoichi looked at the one eyed Jonin with slight confusion. Sarutobi shook his head as he heard Naruto talk to himself. Has the young boy gone insane? He was starting to worry as each time something like this happened , from the reports to the meeting with Drake.

"Naruto? You ok?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto looked at the elderly man and nodded.

"It's time for the presents!" Sakura exclaimed as she approached Naruto with small red rectangular box.

Naruto continued looking out the window , deep in thought , he sipped his drink and set it down on a coaster on the Hokage's table.

"You didn't need to do this Sakura chan." Naruto muttered .

Sakura smile as she flicked his forehead , Naruto recoiled and rubbed his forehead .

"Nonsense ! You deserve it." Sakura smiled as she pushed the gift into his hands.

He smiled softly and looked at the gift in his hands , he opened it to reveal a new Kunai holder. The casing was colored black that had red tribal markings on one side. He smiled at the gift , "Thank you Sakura chan."

Sakura nodded , "Open the case up , there's another surprise."

Naruto followed her order and opened the case , he pulled out a kunai that seemed lighter than the one's he got at home.

"I like the feel of this , is this lighter than a normal Kunai?" Naruto asked as he twirled the knife between his fingers.

Kurumu got up from her seat and made her way over and stood next to her daughter.

"They are made from a special , lighter material , it's designed for more balance and it's slightly more sharper." Sakura's mother explained.

Naruto nodded as he balanced the blade onto one finger , the blade didn't fall off , it merely balanced on it's own.

Naruto withdrew the blade and placed it back into the case , then strapping the case to his right thigh.

"Thank you very much for the gift Mrs. Haruno , Sakura." The blond genin thanked.

The pink haired woman and genin girl smiled appreciatively .

Kakashi , Inoichi and Sarutobi walked up to the young boy .The old man holding a large scroll.

" Now , this one is from all four of us . Chizuru helped seeing as none of us had a 'Fashion sense'." Sarutobi chuckled.

They handed the scroll to the blond boy . Naruto opened it to see only seals.

"Apply a bit of blood and some chakra and it will reveal what's inside." Kakashi informed after seeing Naruto confused about the scroll in front of him.

Naruto placed the scroll on the floor and brought his thumb over his canines and sliced his digit. He applied some chakra and placed it on the scroll.

In a small puff off smoke the scroll revealed a black piece of clothing. He picked it up and spread the clothing out. Revealing it to be a sleeve less black Trench coat.

It went down to his knee's and on the back was a Red tribal like fox head. To the touch it was soft and comfortable , he unstrapped the guitar and put the coat on and found it to be a bit freeing for his arms.

His eye's widened as the clothing felt incredibly soft , he spun slowly to see what he looked like with it on and found , the coat tail flailing behind his legs as he spun.

He kept feeling the fabric, intoxicated by it. Sarutobi chuckled.

"Chizuru chan got you that and I asked for the design on the back to be done." Sarutobi explained.

Naruto looked up to see the grin of the old man and then looked back to see the smile from Chizuru.

"I never thought that such a thing could feel so...soft." Naruto spoke as he continued to feel the fabric.

"It looks good on you Naruto" Iruka complimented.

"It's leather on the outside to help keep the wind and water off you , but the silk on the inside is used for comfort ability." Chizuru explained.

A few of the adults chuckled .

"The rest is some shinobi gear and some clothing for casual use." Inoichi explained.

Naruto nodded. "Thank you all." Naruto thanked as he smiled towards them , a real smile , something he hasn't shown in years.

He rolled up the scroll and placed it next to the desk , out of everyone's way.

Sarutobi walked up and hugged the boy , seeing the smile brought him relief , that the young genin was calm , that he was happy. Naruto returned the hug .

"Hinata ? Would you like to bring your surprise over?" Sarutobi asked as he looked over at the shy Hyuuga.

Hinata walked over slowly , holding a large box .

"H-h-h-happy Birthday , N-N-Naruto Kun." Hinata squeaked as she opened the box to reveal a large chocolate cake.

Naruto smiled at the young girl before him and there he felt it. He felt safe , somewhat loved , cared for. He never knew such happiness existed and this was an overwhelming feeling.

"I cannot express how much I appreciate all of you being here . I have never had a birthday party before and this is the first I have had." Naruto began as tears welled up in his eye's , he never thought this would uplift his mood or his life.

The adults smiled as the young boy covered his eye's , clearly after all the beatings , mutilations , his second birthday celebration with his friends and loved ones has clearly shown that there were people there who care.

Naruto rubbed his eye's so the tears couldn't fall. Sarutobi got a few candles out and started to place them in the cake. Naruto looked around as everyone resumed their conversation , Tayuya approached the young genin.

"We...uh , we got you something." Tayuya sheepishly spoke as her cheeks took on a rosy red tinge.

Kin walked over and joined her friend with a small thin , black box.

"We got you this as another repayment for what you have done for us." Kin explained as she too stared to blush.

Naruto noticed the blushing and remembered the last conversation with Kyuubi and Drake.

"You don't have to do this . Just being here is thanks enough ." Naruto smiled.

Tayuya smiled as her blush deepened , '_Why are you like this Naruto kun?'_Tayuya thought to her self.

"We wanted to get you this. Please accept this." Tayuya began as she motioned Kin to hold the gift out and slowly started to reveal her puppy eye's.

"But I-" Naruto began before Kin also started to use her puppy eye's .

"_Oh my Kami ! Kit resist the eye's!" _Kyuubi exclaimed as he covered his eye's with his paws.

Drake appeared out of a black flame portal , something spooked Kyuubi and he wanted to know what happened.

"_Yo brother , somethin's wrong with Kyuu amd- Dear __sweet Kami! What the hell is that!"_ Drake all but screamed out as he took the full blast of the puppy eye's. He quickly covered his eye's before disappearing again.

"...Thank you... Tayuya chan and Kin chan." Naruto grumbled as he was lost in their puppy like gaze and gently accepted the gift.

Both girls giggled as the boy pouted slightly at his defeat. Naruto opened the box only to reveal a necklace , a silver chain attached to a small dog tag with kanji engraved into the metal.

"A Hero without fear , An Angel of Light." Naruto read aloud.

He reread the dog tag in his mind , is this what they thought of him? A hero? An angel?

The blond shinobi smiled once again , he took the dog tag and put it on , the pendant sitting proudly in the center of his chest.

"That day...When it happened , I prayed for someone to be near by to find us. Someone who could have helped us." Tayuya explained .

Kin remained silent , she left Tayuya to speak about the meaning of the necklace , she looked slightly upset when she was unconscious during the attack.

"And when we found you...it was like Kami answered my prayers. Kin and I bought this and thought it necessary for a gift. We owe you so much Naruto kun." Tayuya finished with a tear escaping from her hazel brown eye's.

Naruto raised his left hand and rubbed her right shoulder .

"I told you , you don't have to repay me." Naruto smiled sadly.

Kin stepped forward and hugged her savior , a few tears escaped her onyx colored eye's .

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her for comfort . They stood there for thirty seconds before they parted . Naruto turned and hugged Tayuya , again they hugged for another thirty seconds before they parted.

The two girls wiped their tears away and took the blond boy's hand and started to move him toward his cake. They both turned their gaze to Naruto and at the same time , kissed his cheek from either side . Naruto instantly turned red as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

The girls giggled at his reaction.

Inoichi smiled and walked over to the Hokage , Iruka , Kakashi , Chizuru and Kurumu followed.

"Has there been any other changes lately Hokage sama?" Inoichi whispered so the children couldn't hear them.

Sarutobi shook his head , " No , so far there is nothing . Looking after those two girls must be keeping his mind off that massacre he has made. There have been no reports about the other half or any disturbances , the chakra signature has not appeared lately. It's safe to assume that he is stable for now." Sarutobi explained with a frown.

Kakashi looked at his young student with slight sadness , "Will he be fit for outside assignments in future?"

Sarutobi shrugged , " Not sure , it depends on his psyche , if everything goes fine then he'll be able to take on outside assignments." The elderly man explained.

Sarutobi averted his gaze from the happy children to Inoichi.

"Anything unusual Inoichi san?" Sarutobi asked.

The blond man shook his head , " No , Drake seems quiet."

"Well , I hope he stays that way." Kurumu said as she crossed her arms and continued to watch her daughter chat to Ino and Hinata.

Sarutobi nodded , " We need to take precautions , Just watch him closely."

The adults nodded. Sarutobi opened his desk drawer and took out some matches.

Tayuya and Kin guided the still blushing boy by his entangled hands in theirs , towards his birthday cake , just in time for the old man to place candles in a twelve position and set them alight.

"Happy birthday Naruto!" Everyone spoke in unison .

"Make a wish before you blow out the candles." Tayuya whispered in his ear.

Naruto fell silent as he stared at the candles . '_Make a wish?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

He took a deep breath , '_I wish I had more days like this. Surrounded by__ my close friends. No pain , no fear. Just a normal , happy day.'_ He thought as he blew the candles out.

Everyone clapped and cheered as he blew out his first birthday cake. The remainder of the night was spent talking , eating and drinking soft drink. Naruto couldn't help but think that through his life , today was the best he has ever known. He just wished Kyuubi and Drake were here , having food and drinks , sharing a moment with them. He decided later that night to go back into the seal and spend the rest of the night with them.

Naruto smiled again as he watched his friends , his grandfather and sensei's spend the night with him.

**Ok peoples , that is chapter fourteen done :) I hope you enjoyed it , I'll try to be quicker next time for the next**** chapter.**

**Tune In next time for Chapter 15 : Halloween , Survival And ****The Demon Of The Mist**

**Avert not thy eye's**

**Read and review please :)**

Demon Of Vengeance.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Halloween , Survival and The Demon Of The Mist

**Hey wassup my readers! I give you Chapter 15, I apologize for the long wait for work is a pain in the ass , especially when it comes to night shift :( I hope you enjoy , Please review afterwards so I know if I'm doing a good job or not or if there are mistakes. Remember ladies and gentlemen , reviews is nourishment and I needs the nourishment ^.^**

**Also flames are not wanted .**

Don't own Naruto or the songs that will be included in the fanfic

"Talking" Normal.

"_Talking_" Kyuubi /Drake

'_thoughts_'

Jutsu used.

It was twenty days since the day Naruto found happiness in the form of his close friends. He always wore a smile when he was approached by any of his friends or grandfather. He would hum a tune while he was on missions and enjoyed being with his sensei and pink haired comrade while ignoring the third .

Sometimes Sasuke would ask a small question to initiate a conversation with the whiskered blonde , but to no avail as Naruto would look the other way .

The villagers never managed to bother him with insults or threats , oh no , this kid felt like nothing was going to bring him down.

Naruto was currently at Ichiraku Ramen with Tayuya and Kin. They have gotten closer and spent more time with each other when Naruto had a break from missions. Tayuya and Kin opened up more with their growing relationship with the young genin , Naruto however felt like he could do the same. This in turn proved to be something more as they slowly became close friends. Naruto kept his promise and took the time from training to spend time with the two girls.

They would talk for hours about random things or about Naruto's missions , their favorite things or hobbies . To food , their dreams ; unfortunately Naruto had none and could not answer them when asked why.

Naruto was also slowly becoming more relaxed with them in turns of knowing when they blush or when he realizes they held his hand as they walk. He would feel warm when he felt that skin in skin contact , for this Kyuubi had to explain as it was the feeling of being cared for.

So he kept silent when this happened and just enjoyed the feeling .

The one thing he enjoyed recently was spending time with the two girls . They would laugh and have a good time when in a restaurant or in his home . But Kin and Tayuya would always walk closer to Naruto as they felt the villager's glare towards the boy.

As they both ate their meal , Kin turned her head to gaze upon the blonde boy.

"Hey Naruto?" Kin asked as he finished his bowl.

"Yes Kin chan?" Naruto replied with a smile of satisfaction as he started to slurp his noodles down.

"Are you doing anything for Halloween tomorrow?" Kin asked.

Naruto looked at her , "What's Halloween?" the boy questioned.

Tayuya and Kin looked at the boy strangely.

"You don't know what Halloween is?" Tayuya asked.

Naruto shook his head for his answer.

"Halloween is where you dress up as a monster or something scary or something from stories and parade around getting treats from everyone ,or you use the theme for a party. It's like a festival." Kin explained.

Naruto nodded as he started to understand.

"But what will you do for this Halloween?" Naruto asked.

"Go to the festival tomorrow that they are holding at the center of the village." Kin answered.

"But we were wondering if you wanted to join us?" Tayuya asked , her eye's lit up in hope that he would say yes.

Naruto pondered on the thought for a few moments .

'_A theme where you dress up as a monster?' _Naruto thought to himself.

"_Go for it! I'll fill you in on our little plan later , but we gotta to be careful there brother."_ Drake spoke with mirth in his voice.

What was he planning?

"I accept . What time does it start?" Naruto asked.

Tayuya and Kin smiled , " It starts at six." they spoke in unison.

Naruto nodded , but what was he going to dress up as? He got an idea on who he was going as , and it might even be a little intimidating. He started to smile evilly , Kin watched as the smile grew wider and wider. A very chilled shiver went up her spin as she saw that smile.

"Whatcha thinking about Naruto kun?" Kin asked.

"Just thinking about what I'm gonna go as. What about you and Tayuya chan?" Naruto asked.

"It's a secret..." Tayuya replied with a blush on her cheeks.

"A surprise? Do I get a hint?" Naruto asked mischievously .

Both girls smirked.

"But that would spoil the surprise." Kin replied .

Naruto pouts and resumes eating his ramen. 

'_Kawaii!_' Both girls thought to themselves in a fan girl like way.

They continued talking for another half hour before they paid for their meal and parted ways. The girls left for their home , Naruto however made his way to the Hokage tower. Wanting to talk to his grandfather for at least a few hours seemed like an idea.

2 hours later . Hokage tower.

After speaking to his grandfather for two hours by talking about upcoming missions , recent activities and random subjects , the two eventually talked about Halloween.

"There will be a festival going on. A party of sorts. I was wondering if you will be attending?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto nodded. "I was thinking about attending."

Sarutobi smiled. "Please do so! It will be a nice change for you ."

Naruto nodded. " I was thinking about going as something intimidating ."

Naruto got up and unstrapped his guitar from his back , channeling the dark energy that resided within him into the the instrument.

The guitar was enveloped in black chakra and erupted into the fearsome , demonic looking scythe.

"Something that goes well with this." Naruto finished

Sarutobi took in the sight before him , the infamous scythe from what was described in the reports. The elderly man gathered his thoughts and came to an idea. He could only wonder how the weapon worked , and if this 'brother' of Naruto could take control , would he use it? Reports from Inoichi , Asuma and Kakashi have stated that the entity Known as "Drake" has not been seen for sometime . Or that he was walking around but was able to fool the three jonins. He decided to risk it.

"I've got an idea. You want to scare some villagers eh?" The third asked.

Naruto smiled and nodded.

Sarutobi smiled and got up from his desk.

"Let's go my boy. I think I got something in store ." As the old man walked over grabbed his adoptive grandson by the shoulder and escorted him to the famed clothing shop.

**With Hinata.**

Hinata had just finished training with her father and her sister Hanabi. So far she had been minisculed and degraded by the very likes of her family. She had taken several hits to the torso , it ached to even breathe. After wards she was abused by her father , physically and verbally . She ran up stairs to her room , ignoring the pain as her tears crawled down her face.

Slamming the door shut and locking it behind her , she fell onto her bed and curled up to hug her legs.

She cried and cried for hours at her weakness . At her family treating her like she was nothing. She didn't know what to do , she had trained her hardest to live up to the her parents expectations and got nowhere.

Then she remembered Naruto and his training with the Famous Copy Nin ; Hatake Kakashi.

"Would Naruto kun train me the same as his sensei?" Hinata asked her self between sobs.

She kept remembering the fight between Mizuki and Naruto , how he controlled the fight into his favor. Only getting hit once before dealing the punishment right back to their sensei. The fury , the confidence , the pride.

That's what she wanted to be like , like the blond boy she loved. To be strong , to be confident . To be a person and not be ridiculed .

She never knew that for a boy his age stood up to adults including her own father , neither caring nor giving any thought to consequences when defending himself or others. He was fierce , strong , caring and most of all considerate to his friends. These virtues are what Hinata would train and strive for. She wanted to be like what the blond boy is defined by.

This is what also made him her crush , a secret love that no one yet knows. She blushed whenever she see's him , her heart stops when he speaks to her. Then she realized , her breathing quickened , her heart started to beat faster. The aching pain on her torso had dulled and felt lightly numb , she then visualized Naruto inside her mind , holding her in his arms. His strong , gentle arms.

"I'll see him and see if he can help train me." She spoke to herself with more confidence .

She quickly got dressed and rushed outside to find her blond friend.

**One Hour later**

Naruto walked out with his adoptive grandfather , a bag in hand and a smile on his face. Sarutobi enjoyed the time they had for the day . But during the visit The Third spoke to Naruto about his other half in thinking this may be a plan to get out and seek revenge . Naruto shook his head and ensured his adoptive grandfather that Drake would not do such a thing. Feeling confident in Naruto's abilities Hiruzen nodded and clapped Naruto over the shoulder , a smile gracing the old mans face

"Oji san , thank you for spending time with me today." Naruto thanked.

Sarutobi smiled. "It's no problem my boy , It's what family does for one another."

Naruto stepped forward and hugged the third . The old man hugged the small boy and gave him a pat on the back.

"You have turned into a fine young man , Naruto. After all the troubles you went through you turned out better than anyone who could'nt handle it. You have made me proud." Sarutobi whispered.

"Thanks Oji san. I have you and Kakashi sensei to thank." Naruto replied.

The two parted just in time for a voice to call out.

"Naruto kun!"

Naruto looked around to see Hinata running towards him.

He held his hand up , "Sup Hinata chan!"

The girl approached them but knelt over to catch her breath.

"Naruto kun...c-can you t-t-train me?" she asked between breaths.

Naruto looked confused for a second , he looked towards the Third who shrugged with a confused expression

"Hinata you are a Hyuuga , your training with your family is more than enough for being a shinobi." Sarutobi explained.

"No it's not!" Hinata yelled her stance taken into a more aggressive posture.

The out burst caused Naruto and Sarutobi to step back in surprise.

"I need you to help train me Naruto , Please!" The girl begged.

Naruto stepped a bit closer to his grandfather for some sort of protection. Hinata was starting to creep him out with this odd behavior. Usually she was timid and quiet , but this sort of behavior was surprising.

"I...uh..I guess..." Naruto replied meekly.

The raven haired Hyuuga grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards his training ground.

"I'll see you later my boy! You got a lot of work to do!" Sarutobi called after him.

The old man chuckled to himself as he made his way back to his desk in the Hokage tower.

"Hinata whats this all about?" Naruto asked as he walked beside her .

"I'll tell you when we get somewhere quiet." Hinata replied .

What the blue haired girl didn't know is that her sudden determined attitude was starting to unnerve the blond boy.

**At Naruto's Training Ground.**

Hinata had explained the situation that lead her to the present to her blonde friend , Naruto being the boy that he is , reacted in anger.

"That's not right." Naruto seethed.

He punched a tree that he was leaning and cracked the bark and the body , leaving an imprint of his fist in the tree.

"Family should never do that!" Naruto snarled.

Drake had listened to the conversation and felt the same...except he wanted Hinata to turn around and poke an eye out or something along the lines of mutilation.

Drake bit into Naruto's neck while his brother performed the Kage Bunshin Jutsu.

Before Hinata , Naruto was enveloped in a dark chakra like mist . The cloud then started to move away as though a vacuum was sucking the smoke in. The smoke started to disappear inside the very nostrils of the now formed Drake. He breathed out the smoke he inhaled but it came out white. His black and red eye's boring into the girl. A blush crept onto her face as she saw him topless and with only black , long pants. His muscular chest and arms riddled with tribal markings .

"_So what training do you want blue bird?"_ Drake asked as he sat cross legged in front of the shy girl.

She looked from Drake to Naruto then back to Drake.

"I just want to be stronger. I-I-I want to be lik-"

"_Like us?"_ Drake interrupted.

Hinata looked down at the ground and nodded.

"There's a lot of ruthless training if you want to be like us Hinata chan." Naruto explained as he leaned his back against the tree.

"_You have to train your body to the limit , Brother here is lucky he has Kyu for healing him."_ Drake chuckled.

"But I still ache after wards regardless the healing." Naruto shot back.

"_Only because you train most of the time and you don't rest properly."_ Drake replied.

"And pain is progress , you don't gain without sacrifice." Naruto finished.

"_Music to my ears. Which reminds me , how is __that going?" _Drake asked , curiosity within his tone.

"Pretty good , made some more songs the other day." Naruto replied with a smile.

" You s_hould play them later on."_ Drake smiled , exposing his fangs.

Naruto nodded.

"Ano...um...What about training?" Hinata asked.

Both boys looked back at the blue haired girl.

"_Sorry blue bird , about training. We need to focus on your physical prowess . What will happen is that you will be able to hit harder , faster , react faster. And By Kami we will get __you out of that shy attitude ."_Drake announced as he picked the girl up by the scruff of her jacket and made her stand up.

She winced as pressure from her jacket was pressed against the tender spots of her bruises . This was noticed by both boys. Drake slowly unzipped her jacket and took off the heavy clothing , revealing the bruises on her creamy , white skin.

Naruto growled as he saw her injuries as Drake only licked his lips from the evidence of abuse , he could feel the hatred... The anger... His brother grew seemingly protective over his friends , especially Hinata . She was innocent , kind and pure. Abusing her would only incur dire consequences. Drake zipped up her jacket and and pat her on the shoulder. His sharp teeth showing as he smiled.

"You will have to learn to be more outspoken. Child or not you decide what you wish Hinata chan." Naruto moved over to stand next to his brother.

"_How your father treats you is not right at all. But when we are done training you. Your going to smack that__ smug bastards smile off and show him what your made of." _Drake continued as he pushed her in front of him.

Hinata was slightly scared at the moment , she had the love of her life prepping her to train and his other side getting all touchy feely with slight aggression.

"Ano... w-w-when are we g-going to train?" Hinata asked as her eye's darted to the ground to avoid the cerulean blue gaze and the black and red eye stare.

"When this halloween ordeal is over." Naruto answered.

"_And we got much plan__ning to do." _Drake chuckled menacingly .

Hinata stared at the tribal marked boy with confusion.

"What do you mean?" The raven haired girl asked.

The evil side only laughed with mirth as he rubbed his hands together.

The Hyuuga only held a questioning look before Drake took her right hand with both his hands and tugged her along the dirt path towards The village.

"_Tell me Blue bird chan , will you be attending this 'Halloween' festival."_ Drake asked as he still held her hand.

Hinata walked with him but the uneasy feeling never ceased in her stomach. Dear kami he was creepy.

"I-I-I don't know." Hinata replied shyly.

"_You don't know? Well that is a problem , we can't have you missing the show." _ Drake smiled

Naruto walked next to the couple , his eye's fixed on the road . His mind wandered to the disguise he was going to wear . But then his mind wandered to Tayuya and Kin. The pair had gotten to know him more and gotten closer to him in their friendship. Their interactions had been more frequent , from going to lunch. To spending time at the park , whilst they held onto his hands as though they were their life line. That's when he started to think about them in detail. The softness of their hands , the redness of their blush as they were caught holding his hand. Their eye's that shined that indicated their day dream like state . Their smiles . The fragrance of fresh flowers that he would notice as he they approached him. His cheeks started to heat up as he pictured them , smiling at him.

"_I think __brother is having a nice dream. Wouldn't you think so Blue bird chan?"_ The blond / black haired boy asked.

"I-I-It's Hinata." Hinata corrected with a blush.

"_But blue bird is such a lovely name for ya."_ Drake whined as he hung his head.

Hinata giggled causing Drake to look up with a thumbs up.

"_I made you laugh , Five points!"_ Drake exclaimed excitedly with a wide grin.

Hinata continued to giggle , who knew the evil side could be humorous?

Drake started to talk to Hinata about random subjects while Naruto walked in silence . It took only twenty minutes for them to get to the gates before they split up and made their way to their homes.

**With Tayuya and Kin.**

The duo made their way home to prepare their costumes , feeling warm and giddy after their time with their favorite blond . They spent hours after they reached home to work on their costumes for the following night . Before they moved to Konoha they had a knack for learning new things from sewing to cooking to fighting . Their parents taught them what they could before the fateful day claimed their lives. It was enough for them to go by to guarantee their spots at even the littlest job.

As Kin worked on her outfit her thoughts started to dwell on the blond boy.

'_I wonder if __Naruto kun will have a nice time with us tomorrow night. Oh I would like to see that handsome smile again'_ Kin thought to herself but froze after she realized what she just thought of.

'_Handsome...smile?'_ Her thought repeated.

'_Well he is handsome...A__ handsome smile...Wait...do I have a crush on him?'_ She thought to herself.

That's when she remembered the times where she held his hand , blush when he smiles , and his cerulean blue eye's always watching protectively. She always felt protected when he was around . He made her laugh and she always had a nice time with him. And the moment she has to leave for home , she feels her heart pull away in sadness.

That's when it was confirmed to her: She had a crush on Uzumaki Naruto.

She would have to think about this for a later occasion , because she had a task set for her. A task to impress Naruto with her work.

Little did she know that Tayuya had developed a crush on the same boy some twenty days ago. Regardless , both girls worked hard to get their outfits finished for the festival , awaiting the night where they could spend the night with their savior.

"Tayu! How are you going with your costume?" Kin asked .

Tayuya poked her head out from behind her bedroom door , "Almost done , you?"

"Wait , almost done?" Kin asked in confusion.

" I started a couple of days ago." Tayuya replied sheepishly.

Kin shot her a glare as though her friend was in first place in a race.

Tayuya poked her tongue out mockingly and retreated back to her project. Kin did the same and improved her speed at making her costume.

**The Next Day , 4:30 p.m .**

Naruto and Drake were inside their apartment skimming over the idea for the small revenge , with each fine detail that Drake had planned out only brought out the sadistic smile upon Naruto's face.

"_With this plan , we can obtain revenge and place fear into those wretched villagers!" _ Drake growled as he finished discussing his plan.

"I Like the sound of this plan brother. But what about Kyuubi san?" Naruto asked.

The great fox only looked up and spoke.

" _I see no harm in this plan. I will allow this on one condition: No Killing or Mutilation But above all . DO NOT GET CAUGHT."_ The great Kitsune warned.

Drake clapped his hands together with a menacing smile.

"_I am glad__ your on my side Kyu!"_ Drake exclaimed .

Kyuubi only chuckled before he laid down and closed his eye's for some rest.

Naruto took out a heavy black cloak that he had bought yesterday and placed it on the table , putting on a black shirt and long , black cargo pants before he walked into his living room. Drake had opened the door and waited.

Naruto bought his hands up into a cross hand seal and channeled enough chakra to summon 30 clones.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed.

The room was clouded by smoke from the jutsu , Drake waved some smoke out and waited for the clones to approach him.

"_Ok boys! I want you to go the north side , henge into normal civilians and await for the signal."_ Drake ordered .

The clones nodded before they used the henge into normal civilians and dashed out towards the north. The blond jinchuriki used the jutsu to make ninety more clones for south , west and east sides. Their orders were the same. Naruto huffed as his excitement started to rise in his chest. Drake channeled his chakra to the guitar and made the scythe appear before them as Naruto threw on the heavy cloak.

"_Soon the villagers will know what true fear is." _Drake whispered as he smiled devilishly.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh darkly , this would serve as great entertainment for him and his brother.

"Then they will know whom they are fucking with." Naruto replied as his voice sounded darker .

Drake laughed as he picked up the scythe and passed it to his brother.

"_Don't be late." _Drake bowed .

Naruto nodded with a menacing smile and took the scythe. Both boys locked up the apartment and made their way down the stairs. They stopped at foot at the stairs and looked around to see many children , teenagers and adults dressed up as various monsters , mythological creatures or animals .Some of the adults looked to see the 'Demon' , making Naruto forget that he didn't put the hood over his face.

The two brothers walked off towards the heart of the festival which was located near the Hokage tower. As they got half way , Drake stopped to see the sun setting on the horizon . He nodded Naruto to go on ahead to his location as he went to gather the troops.

"_I can tell already , this is gonna be one hell of a party!" _Drake announced as he rushed off to find the disguised clones.

Naruto smirked as he made his way over to a nearby alley way , he only had a few seconds travel once he got his disguise on . So he held his hands up into the ram seal and channeled chakra into his entire body.

He was covered in smoke as he used a henge technique to look the part. The smoke cleared and he stumbled out of the alley way and over to his position. His cloak took on a more torn and tattered looking image , his hood covered his face and was able to see through it thanks to a few holes. The creepier part was when he was able to look out , he called on a bit of Kyuubi's chakra to change his eye color to the crimson , slitted pupils.

He waited at his position for a half hour , ignoring the gaze's of other villagers as he kept his hood over his face. He smirked as he saw his brother on the roof tops ,

"_**The time for revenge is now.**_" Naruto growled to himself .

**At the Hokage's office.**

Sarutobi was currently sitting at the window , looking out towards the village with slight anxiety. Tonight will be the night his adopted grandson will follow through with his plan. Chuckling to himself as he went through the details . He ordered Kakashi , Asuma and Inoichi to watch Naruto and get him out to safety should there be any problems.

"_It's exciting , is it not?"_ A mysterious voice spoke beside the old man , nearly giving him a heart attack.

Hiruzen looked over to see Drake sitting on the wall , his back laced with chakra to keep him from falling.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." Sarutobi huffed .

Drake chuckled . " _Why? It's fun scaring people."_ He replied in his defense , a sadistic smile on his lips.

"_Is everything in order?"_ Drake asked.

Sarutobi nodded , "Yes. I hope you two don't blow this out of control. I got the shinobi to stand off no matter what happens."

Drake chuckled evilly and darkly , he started to shake in anticipation.

"_This will be glorious ."_ The tribal marked boy whispered to himself.

The third felt uneasy due to Drakes actions , his body language consisted of only aggression and hostility.

"_Just sit back and watch the show." _Drake assured the Hokage.

The night had come quickly , Drake was on the Hokage tower , looking over the festival with hungering eye's. He leaned forward , away from the window sill , ready to initiate the plan. The show must go on.

Naruto walked over to the the middle of the festival grounds as there was a large gap between groups of villagers and stands for various food , drinks , sweets and toys. Naruto looked up at the tower and saw his brother give him the thumbs up. Naruto raised his scythe into the air as the disguised clones nodded with a smirk before disappearing into nearby alleys to re disguise themselves.

As Naruto walked through the crowd , he accidentally bumped into Tayuya . He didn't know she was so close to his rendezvous point , but he had to get into position.

" _**You girls look rather elegant tonight."**_ Naruto spoke before leaving for the center of the town square.

Drake looked over towards the alleyway that the clones bolted for and saw a dark , shadow like figure with blazing red eye's give a tiger and a horse seal. Drake nodded as that was the signal he gave them for the "All Clear."

Drake looked at Naruto and used the dragon , ram , horse and boar hand seals. Naruto nodded and let out a cold , dark laugh that was noticed by the surrounding villagers.

He pulled back his hood to reveal his henge'd form . The form that shocked the villagers and a few women screamed in horror.

**With Sakura , Ino , Hinata , Tayuya And Kin.**

Sakura , Ino , Hinata , Kin and Tayuya were currently near a food stand when they heard screaming. Sakura was dressed in a pink floral Kimono , her long hair had been tied back into a pony tail . She had jade green eye shadow on her eye lids and a dark pink lipstick on her lips.

Ino was wearing a purple Kimono with white flower petals and a white stripe from the bottom of her Kimono up to her collar. She had a dark purple eye shadow on her eye's with light purple lipstick.

Hinata wore a white yukata with blue birds scattered on her clothing . Her make up consisted of light blue eye shadow and blue lipstick . Hinata was rather nervous because she was looking forward to seeing her favorite blonde. A near permanent blush gracing her cheeks.

Tayuya had on black pants that ended half way at her calf , a black tank top with a red and black jacket . She tied her hair up into two buns , upon her buns were a pair of make shift cat ears that she made at home. She had black gloves that had padding on her palms giving her the cat like look. And a small curled tail on her shorts that completed the look.

Kin was dressed in a black baggy samurai pants that was decorated with white flowers . A black and white sleeveless shirt , sandals and a wooden sword. Her black hair was tied up in a high pony tail. Her lips were painted black , black mascara and white face paint.

A robe dressed person holding a bone like scythe with a red fox imprinted on the staff and blade bumped into them rudely. His breathing was quick and shallow that showed signs of anxiety , however Naruto was about to do something that would brand him a bigger target. Knowing that if he was found out they would try to stop him or worse ; ruin the plan. So he decided to keep to himself , but as he bumped into all five girls he stopped a few feet away.

"_**You girls look rather elegant tonight."**_ Naruto commented , he wished he could take in more of how they looked like as they looked very beautiful. But duty calls and he had a schedule to keep.

The five girls turned and glared at the hooded figure , Tayuya followed the person in order to make him apologize.

Naruto quickly made his way to the center of the festival where there were less people. He let out a loud dark laughter as he reached up with his right hand to take off his hood.

The surrounding people and children watched this hooded figure moved around the villagers as though he glided through the crowd. He stopped in the dead center , they saw this dark figure take off his hood and screamed in horror from what they saw.

There was no flesh on his face , only a pale white skull. His eye's were crimson and slitted , his upper canine teeth were an inch and a half long and sharp as a kunai blade. On his forehead he had a Kanji symbol that was marked as ; Death. His golden hedge hog like locks were now completely white and only only a few strands remained.

His arms only had muscle and tendons from shoulder down before it reached the wrist , the tendons went along his hands and onto his fingers to ensure that it looked like he still could move them normally.

He swung his scythe around before swinging into onto his left shoulder.

" _**Your pain...Is my pleasure. You ordinary , dull , pointless MAGGO**__**TS!"**_ The death like figure bellowed darkly.

Many villagers screamed in horror at the figure before them , his laughter echoed through the crowd as his gaze went over each frightened man , woman and child. They were frozen with fear , unable to move , thinking that death will find them one way or another.

"_**Judgment is at hand . For the sins committed you are found guilty. The time has come to awaken him!**_" Naruto roared with malice.

The wires that were attached to the hilt of the scythe shot up and attached themselves onto the blade , wrapping around the steel and tightening themselves up. Naruto flipped his weapon around as though he was holding his guitar and started to play the the newly form scythe guitar. The sound of the strings being plucked with his bone like hands sound more metallic and heavy. ( A/N Think of it like an electric heavy metal guitar.) The fox on the scythe started to dance and snarl along the staff and blade . It's tail wrapped around the strings on the blade and started to tighten them with each pluck , as though it were changing the notes for Naruto.

**Dethklok : Awaken.**

"_**UZUMAKI NARUTO! I COMMAND THEE TO SHOW YOURSELF!." **_ Naruto roared.

Drake heard his cue and changed his features to look like his brother and quickly made his way to the cloaked skeleton.

"Who are you!? What do you want with me?_"_ The shirtless boy questioned as he was only fifteen feet away from his disguised brother.

This was also the calling sign for the one hundred and twenty clones that were hiding in alley ways, to rush the festival towards their mark. The shadowed beings with nothing but blazing red eye's running through the village scaring more of the inhabitants along the way. They surrounded Death and Drake as though it were a ritual and started to clap or stomp to imitate the sound of drums. Drums that sounded like an impending doom was to take place. Naruto continued his solo as he watched his brother start to act scared.

" _**I CALL UPON THE ANCIENT LORDS OF THE UNDERWORLD , TO BRING FORTH **__**THIS BEAST AND-" **_Naruto stopped as he took a deep breath and at the same time as his followers started to chant. He left his hand up in the air before slamming his hand along the strings to produce that heavy , phat , guitar song .

"_**AWAKEN , AWAKEN , **__**AWAKEN , AWAKEN .**_

_**TAKE THE LAND THAT MUST BE TAKEN!"**_

Drake started to shake with feign fear and watched as "Deaths Servants" started to bob their heads and move with the sound of music , like a small mosh pit.

" _**RISE , RISE , RISE RISE!" **_The clones and Naruto chanted.

At this point Drake fell to his knees and clutched his hair , while applying chakra to his seal , started to make it look like it was starting to disappear then reappear as though the seal was breaking.

"_**RISE FROM YOUR THOUSAND YEAR O**__**LD SLEEP.**_

_**BREAK FORTH FROM YOUR GRAVE ETERNALLY!"**_

Drake started to convulse as he pretended he was losing control. Sakura , Ino , Hinata , Kin and Tayuya were afraid that their friend was about to die . The minions of death were too many and they were to afraid to even take their eye's off their blond friend.

"_**RISE! RISE! RISE!"**_ The shadow creatures chanted as Drake clutched his stomach , but using every bit of will power he had to make sure he didn't grin or laugh . It was too much to bear for him , the villagers were scared out of their wits!

Luckily for Naruto his illusion hid his smirk of malice and continued his song .

"_**I'M THE CONJUROR OF DEMONS,**_

_**I'M THE FATHER OF YOUR DEATH,**_

_**I INSTIGATE YOUR MISFORTUNE,**_

_**WITH THE BIRTH OF KILLING TROLLS ,**_

_**I **__**AWAKEN ARMAGEDDON,**_

_**FEEDING ON A THOUSAND SOULS!"**_

At this point five clones rushed Drake in an attempt to hold him as he convulsed , one clone held a hand over his mouth to ensure to hide any smile or laughter.

"_**I COMMAND YOU TO RISE,**_

_**RISE, RISE, RIS**__**E.**_

_**I COMMAND YOU TO RISE AND AWAKEN!"**_

Naruto roared with his eery voice , stopping his guitar solo abruptly , causing all the clones to dog pile on Drake . As all clones piled up , they all synchronized their wording at the same time in a whisper , enough for everyone to mishear it .

"Henge." they all whispered lowly.

With a loud explosion and a large plume of smoke , the one hundred and twenty one clones were covered by their combined jutsu . The villagers screamed in fright as a gigantic fox upon it's hind legs , inhaled the smoke and released a deafening roar.

Sarutobi jumped out of his seat as he saw the Kyuubi in the town square , the shinobi have already made it to the scene , surrounding Death and Kyuubi. The fake Kyuubi smirked as everything went according to plan , Naruto couldn't believe this was happening. This was probably the best plans Drake has made ever! But right now , they had to save their laughter and deal with their consequences later , besides the Hokage was in on it as well , but he hardly knew what was planned. The shinobi forces took up using hand seals and kunai with exploding tags at the ready .

"_**I HAVE RISEN TO FULFILL MY PURPOSE ONCE AGAIN!"**_ The fake Kyuubi growled .

The villagers screamed as they attempted run with their children in their arms , shinobi forces were trying to get in closer to fire off their jutsu or exploding tagged Kunai.

"_**AND MY PURPOSE IS..."**_ The fake Kyuubi continued as he raised his front paws in front of his chest , his fingers curled , raising only his middle fingers.

Half the villagers looked back to see the great demon flip them off , the ninja's only looked confused , Sarutobi was still shocked . The five girls were horrified still from this performance and were struck with disbelief..

"_**SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS!"**_ The fake demon exclaimed before it exploded again into smoke.

The shinobi used a quick wind jutsu to repel the smoke only to reveal , one hundred and twenty clones of the dark skinned and red eye'd demon looking clones and Drake.

Everyone averted their disbelief and confused gaze from the army of clones to the death like figure with his scythe on his shoulders. The robe clad skeleton started to laugh .

"Why are you all so afraid? It's Halloween after all." said Naruto as he tried to keep up his laid back attitude.

But the humor of the prank was killing him inside , he had to laugh it out soon or he'll burst and be left defenseless.

Sarutobi was emotionless at the reaction Naruto caused , how could one kid scare an entire village? Using the past as a weapon was the answer. What better way than to awaken the nine tailed beast and scare the living piss out of all the adults that wronged an innocent boy? This could only re open wounds and drive the villagers to murder him.

The shinobi stood down and glared at the boy as Drake started laughing , then it spread to the clones and then the original. Kakashi was amongst them and he felt nothing but surprise and disappointment , this kind of behavior meant that his student will be targeted more often. But on the other hand , five very worried and angry girls were making their way over to original .

"_Well you know what time it is!" _Drake announced as he walked next to the original.

The clones smirked as the next phase was about to begin.

"_LEG IT !" _Drake yelled as all the clones exploded into smoke , giving the two brothers a smoke screen and a gap of time to ensure they got out . The two ran as fast as they could before turning into an alleyway and hid behind a few trash cans , Naruto disengaged his jutsu and took the cloak off . They waited around for moments , listening to what could point out if they are being followed or not.

"Looks like we lost them ." Naruto confirmed while looking around , trying to catch his breath

Drake chuckled to himself as he threw his hands up behind his head , that devilish smirk plastered onto his face. Then they started to chuckle , the chuckilng turned to laughter and then in turn...turned to something akin of a hyena laughing hysterically. It took a while for the laughter to die down lest they die from lack of oxygen.

After they composed themselves Drake spoke up.

"_Lets head home , no doubt that we would be sought out for our lil fun." _Drake chuckled.

Naruto nodded as pulled the hoodie of his cloak over his head , concealing a good portion of his face.

Drake smiled widely at the job well done , shoved his hands into his pants and walked right next to his brother .

It took merely twenty minutes from where they stopped to hide to make it back to his home. They were careful enough to avoid detection . Buuuut...not careful enough. As it turns out , when they reached the foot of the stairs of the apartment complex , they looked up to see five very pissed off friends . Sakura and Ino held a very aggressive look towards the boy , hand on hips , pursed lips , the whole she bang a bang . Hinata had her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot. Tayuya and Kin , had a hardened glare at the two boys.

Needless to say they were up a creek without a paddle , a boat , a swimsuit or anything to help beat the metaphorical sharks away with. Yep , they were two boys in a pit so full they would need a few years to dig out of if they minimized the cannibalism and used chopsticks to dig out with. Yes siree bob they were goners for sure. ANYWAYS! They were in trouble...I mean big trouble...the trouble that comes from being forced into a cold shower and multiplying that by a couple dozen times.

"Naruto kun , would you kindly step into your home for a friendly chat?" Sakura asked sweetly ….a little too sweetly .

At this point the boys shivered , not meaning from the cold showers mind you but something along the lines of that.

"Yes , would you kindly speak to us and explain what you did at the festival?" Ino asked in the same sweet tone.

The boys eye's slowly started to get smaller , knowing that they were in a spot of bother.

"_Stand still bro, women can only see movement , stand still and they might forget we're here."_ Drake whispered.

"I don't think that works..." Naruto sweat dropped.

"No . It doesn't" Tayuya answered , her angered glare still honed in on her secret crush.

"..._Any Ideas?"_ Drake asked .

Naruto shook his head .

"Naruto! Get up here now!" Hinata shouted , this caught Naruto , Drake , and the four girls off guard.

Naruto quickly got up the stairs and into his home , Drake followed as quickly as his brother. Naruto stood in the kitchen as his five friends walked in , and took a seat on the available chairs. Drake stood next to Naruto , awaiting for the verbal assault and lecture.

"Now. Naruto , explain what that little debacle you concocted at the festival was all about." Kin seethed as her eye's were glued to the blond boy.

Naruto awkwardly shuffled in his spot , his gaze on the kitchen floor as he started to mumble.

"What was that Naruto kun?" Ino asked in anger.

"It was only a prank." Naruto said a little louder.

"A prank." Sakura repeated.

Naruto nodded .

Drake stepped to the side , knowing he was going to blamed as well . You know what they say , every man for himself!

"_I got a thing to do .So ah...BYE!" _And with that , Drake disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Naruto only hung his head a bit more.

'_Brother! You freaking traitor!' _Naruto mentally shouted.

"Why would you prank the village?" Hinata asked.

"It was brothers idea. Plus you know why I would do such a thing." Naruto replied with an aggressive tone.

Hinata , Sakura and Ino sighed , Tayuya and Kin nodded , given what they could piece together , but they knew it was slightly over the line.

"Did you not take into account about how you scared the children? Or what the consequences may be?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" Ino asked , her voice never losing her stern tone.

Naruto felt his anger start to rise , here he is and his three close friends lecturing him about his decisions and how he can go about to go so far as to making the villagers fear him in order to leave him alone.

"I have nothing to say , my reasons are my own." Naruto growled.

"Get angry if you want Naruto but you not only have made it easier for villagers to find a reason to attack you but you made us worry about you . We thought you were going to die!" Sakura exclaimed .

Naruto scoffed , " Let the villagers come after me ." Naruto responded aggressively , a hint of carelessness , venom and plain out coldness in his voice.

Five pairs of eye's widened at his response , his posture turned from one that looked like a scolded child to a boy ready to explode.

"What...did you say?" Ino whispered .

" I said . Let. Them . _Come!"_ Naruto looked up as he emphasized the last word in a darker voice.

"I'm through being the fucking punching bag in this village , all I want is to be left alone! You saw the memories Ino! Kakashi trained me because of them ! He trained me so I could fight back!" Naruto growled.

If the girls were standing , they'd be stepping back , seeing Naruto look up and seeing the once cerulean , calm orbs turn into the slitted crimson eye's of the demon inside.

"I'm done with leaving in fear." Naruto finished .

"Naruto kun-" Hinata started , tears filling up as she could feel the hatred seep off his form. But she was cut short from saying anything as a knock on the door was heard.

Naruto looked towards the door and walked over to open it . As he opened the door , stood before him was his sensei. Kakashi.

"Naruto. Follow me." Kakashi ordered .

Naruto looked back and and then followed. Ino and Sakura just sighed , feeling the fear leave them from their close friend . Hinata hugged herself and Tayuya and Kin remained silent. They will not be in that apartment when Naruto gets back.

**With Naruto and Kakashi.**

"I am very disappointed in you Naruto." Kakashi spoke with a slightly angered voice.

Naruto remained silent , he knew he was going to be scolded because of his brother's plan.

"Hokage sama told me about your plan. I didn't think you would go so far. And to think that... Brother of yours was to lead you into something like this. The villagers are going to want you punished and honestly , I slightly agree with them to an extent." Kakashi finished.

Naruto gritted his teeth , he was sick of being the one in the wrong when the villagers were left free to do what they like and get away with it.

"So one little scare I have to get punished but when the villagers nearly kill me they get away with it." Naruto snarled.

Kakashi stopped as he heard this.

"Naruto it's not like that ." Kakashi started.

"_Well then how is it any different?!"_ Naruto yelled , his voice changing as his eye's went slitted and red again.

Kakashi started to fall into a defensive stance as he saw Naruto's chakra start to swirl and spin around his body . Naruto's hands started to grow the black claws and the blue and red energy enriching his hand in the powerful energy.

"How is it any different? I nearly died! Where were you!? Where was anyone who could help me!?" Naruto screamed.

At this point , some villagers opened their doors or windows up enough for them to see what the commotion was about.

"I'm not a demon and this village treats me like I'm the fucking plague that needs to be killed off!" Naruto continued.

"Naruto , calm down." Kakashi warned.

Naruto growled and walked right past Kakashi , towards the tower.

Kakashi dropped his guard and walked slowly after Naruto.

'_Minato sensei ….Kushina san...I'm sorry..'_ Kakashi thought sadly to himself.

**At The Hokage Tower.**

"This is an outrage Lord Hokage!" Shouted the 70 year old woman.

"That Thing went too far ! He must be Punished!" Shouted the 73 year old man.

Hiruzen only rubbed his temples , his annoyance at the two elders disrespecting his adopted grandson.

"Homura , Komura . Calm down. Let me deal with this." The third mumbled as his headache seemed to just pulse and throb.

"He has no right to do that to the village what so ever! The villagers demand that he'd be punished!" Komura shouted.

And that did it... Hiruzen stood up , his eye's piercing into his old time friends , but only considering if they were still his friends at this point.

" Is that so? Then why has Naruto had to deal with death threats , assassinations and all the bullshit he had to deal with?! I tried to help him as he is only a boy! But You can't see past the Kyuubi! He tried to hold onto what ever sanity he has to be the shinobi he is now! No village should treat one child like what they put Naruto through!" Hiruzen shouted.

The two elders stepped back in fright as the Hokage leaked out killing intent , chakra and protectiveness over the blond haired shinobi.

" Get out of my sight!" The elder Hokage snarled.

And with that the two elders shuffled quickly out of the room. The Hokage flopped back into his chair , feeling slightly regretful for even going with the plan that his adoptive grandson's evil side thought up. Caught up in his thoughts , he didn't realize that a knock on the door echoed his office.

"Hokage sama?" Kakashi called from the other side of the door.

Hiruzen looked up , " Come in."

Kakashi and Naruto walked in , Naruto obviously annoyed , walked over to the desk and looked his grandfather in the eye's.

"Kakashi , you can leave." Sarutobi ordered.

Kakashi nodded and left without saying a word. Hiruzen sighed and looked at the blond haired genin.

"Everything go according to plan?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto shrugged . " The girls are angry with me."

Hiruzen sighed , " There were going to be consequences to this plan. But that brother of yours didn't seem to think through ."

Drake was listening the entire time , from when they left home , a devious smile on his face.

'_Or it's because it's all part of the plan.'_ Drake thought to himself.

"Either way , I made it clear that that I was involved to help part you away from the hazards that could threaten our "Super weapon" . By using fear against your enemies to believe you control the demon himself is a part in on itself that you are not to be threatened or attacked. That mixed with my law is to ensure your safety. The civilians are being watched and some of my trusted shinobi are stationed outside your home to prevent anything from happening." Sarutobi explained.

Naruto stared at the old man in front of him. "Super weapon?" Naruto asked.

"Hm , I wanted you to avoid this but it's a reason why shinobi stricken with grief won't attack you. Naruto... because you have the Kyuubi inside you , Jinchurikis are considered super weapons in times of war." The old man continued.

Naruto's eye's widened at this new piece of information.

"When wars take place , the Jinchurikis are sent out to wreak most of the damage while the shinobi's clean up whats left." Hiruzen finished.

Moments passed in silence as the boy tried to process what he heard . He was a weapon that was used by the village to eradicate a threat at their command.

"What happens if I refuse?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen stared at the boy , " Then there will be no choice but to brainwash you into doing what needs to be done. No doubt , Homura , Komaru and Danzo would likely go through with it but I won't" The Third made it firm.

"I won't do anything of the sort Naruto , I'd rather we negotiate , but brainwashing you is crossing a line." Sarutobi got up and walked around the desk.

Naruto looked up at his adoptive grandfather , there was no lie from this old man at all , through the years of knowing the Third , he not once lied to the young boy.

"Good to hear I guess." Naruto said , unsure of this situation.

Saurobi nodded and pat his grandson on the head , "But it was creative I will admit. Using clones and a henge to make a disguise large enough to make another Kyuubi." Sarutobi chuckled.

Naruto nodded and smiled. But he silently promised never to go through another prank with his brother.

"Ok , you're dismissed Naruto , I'll see you in the morning for missions ok?" Sarutobi ordered.

Naruto nodded and saluted his grandfather and left.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

Naruto , Sakura , Sasuke and Kakashi stood in front of Iruka and Sarutobi , they got into the mission briefing room ten minutes ago for evaluation , right now Iruka was going through their recent missions for confirmation.

"Hm , they have done enough for a C ranked , Hokage sama." Iruka mumbled.

Saurtobi looked over , " Are you sure? "

Iruka nodded and passed the documents over , allowing the Hokage to see and confirm the reports.

"Do you think they're ready?" Iruka whispered so the team couldn't hear.

"I think they are , it'll be a good test ." Sarutobi answered.

Iruka nodded.

They both looked at the team , Sasuke and Sakura looked confident in their achievement , Kakashi was just reading his book and Naruto? Naruto was staring at them , no expression was on his face , just an off putting stare.

"Hokage sama has agreed to allow a C ranked mission for your team . This mission will be escort a bridge builder to the Land Of Waves." Iruka explained.

Kakashi ,Sasuke and Sakura nodded , Naruto didn't .

"Ok , you can come in now Tazuna san!" Iruka called out.

The team looked over to the door and saw a man that looked like he was in his fifties , his physique was muscular , grey hair and a goatee . He was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt , and white shorts . But the man stumbled in which signified that he was intoxicated. Their suspicions were put to rest when they saw he had a sake bottle in his hand.

"These 'hic' are the 'hic' kids that are gonna 'hic ' protect me?" Tazuna slurred.

Sakura sweat dropped at this man's behaviour, " We are a qualified team , we can get you to the Land of Waves no problem!" She shouted enthusiastically.

"So long as you don't become a liability." Sasuke added.

Kakashi hadn't heard Naruto say anything at all this morning , so he playfully nudged his shoulder with his hand . Naruto turned and looked at his Sensei with an expressionless face and gave him a small smile.

"Ok , pack your things and meet at the north gate in one hour. Be sure to pack what you need for four days. Dismissed!" Sarutobi finished.

**At Naruto's Apartment.**

Naruto had packed his shinobi gear and casual clothing for his mission , including his rations , couple bowls of instant ramen and equipment for any fights along the way. He went through his pouch and holster and filled them up with shuriken and Kunai. He kept his kunai present from Sakura and Kurumu in his drawers as he didn't want to use them yet.

He kept going over his things for a while before having a shower and getting cleaned up. Once done he put on some a pair of black cargo pants , a white shirt and his Black sleeveless trench coat. He tied his headband to his arm and picked up his bag and his guitar before heading off.

He locked his door to his apartment and started to make his way to the north gate. As he was walking along and getting glared at by the villagers , Drake materialized next to him .

"_A mission outside of this shithole , eh?" _The tribal marked boy asked.

Naruto nodded , "It'll be a nice change for a while." He shook with anticipation to leave this village even for a little while.

Drake nodded as he stared at the villagers staring at his brother.

"_I ever so wonder if we upset these poor villagers for our prank?"_ Drake mocked his sadness with a hand over his forehead and leaning slightly on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto chuckled , "I think we did , no doubt they would probably wanna kill us." Naruto scoffed.

Drake spat to the side , "_As if they could kill us , they tried once and that only made me."_ Drake grinned maliciously .

Naruto nodded in agreement and found himself at the north gate. He looked around and saw only Tazuna , the rest of the team weren't there yet.

"Tazuna san." Naruto spoke to the elder man.

Tazuna looked up and saw the blond headed ninja that was at the mission briefing.

"Hey shorty." Tazuna greeted.

Naruto narrowed his eye's at the name .

"Drunken idiot ." Naruto mumbled under his breath , he took his place against the wall and leaned back on it , leaning his head back to bask in the sunlight. They waited for the other three members to show up

"Naruto Kun!" a voice called out.

Naruto looked behind him to see Hinata running up to him. He felt a pang in his chest from last night , he still felt bad about it due to their reactions.

"Naruto kun! I was wondering about last night...and I'm sorry for what had happened." the raven haired girl huffed , trying to catch her breath.

Naruto looked away but he nodded. Hinata saw how he was acting and caught on to it.

"Are you still upset from last night?" HInata asked.

Naruto remained silent and stared .

"I u-understand what you and D-D-Drake had to d-do to b-b-be left alone." Hinata spoke softly.

Naruto nodded.

"I l-l-look forward to when you c-c-come back and training with you." Hinata smiled and gently hugged her crush.

Naruto gently hugged her back , when she pulled back , he nodded.

"Bye N-N-Naruto kun." Hinata waved.

"By Hinata chan." Naruto waved.

And so Naruto and and Tazuna waited for the rest of the team to arrive.

The one hour was up and by then Sasuke arrived . He looked at his blond haired team mate and nodded in greeting , Naruto did the same and waited for his sensei and pink haired team mate.

"Ok Team , this is C ranked , I want a formation diamond formation , eye's and ears open until we achieve the objective." Kakashi ordered.

The three genin nodded and got into their formation. Naruto took the front position , Sasuke took left , Sakura took right and Kakashi took the rear.

"Ok , now keep a look out . Let's go team!" Kakashi ordered.

The three genin nodded and pressed forward.

**One Hour Later.**

Since they started the mission , the team and Tazuna were rather quiet , from weariness of the mission and it's dangers. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at his blond teammate , curiosity took his interest as Naruto appeared quiet , strong and capable.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke called out.

Naruto's ears perked up , he looked back to see his raven haired team mate looking at him.

"Anything unusual from the front?" Sasuke asked .

Naruto frowned , "Nothing. You?" Naruto asked back.

Sasuke shook his head . At least Naruto was talking.

As they walked , Naruto noticed up ahead was a small puddle.

'_A puddle? But it hasn't rained lately.' _ Naruto thought to himself , looking back to Kakashi with a concerned look on his face.

Kakashi looked at his blond haired student and nodded as he caught the puddle in his sight.

"Keep a look out Naruto ." Kakashi ordered as they kept walking.

Naruto nodded as Sakura and Sasuke caught wind of the situation. And so , they trudged on while keeping a eye and ear out for any possible enemies . They passed the puddle in silent as they watched it from the corner of their eye's . Five meters….ten meters….fifteen meters. They were twenty meters away before movement erupted from the puddle.

Two men erupted out of the puddle. Both were dressed in cloaks , cargo pants that were for camouflage including their shirts with bandages wrapped around their naked stomach. They were both connected to a chain with spikes embedded on the bands. The chains were attached to one gauntlet that both had , one had a gauntlet on his left hand , the other had his on his right. Their breathing sounded like they were connected to a respirator due to their masks.

One of the men grabbed his partner and threw him straight at Kakashi , twirling his chain around the jonin in quick succession before landing and giving the chain a strong pull as his partnered pulled at the same time.

The team had no time to react as they witnessed their sensei get ripped to shreds by the chains , Naruto's eye's widened as he saw his friend and teacher get killed before him. He grabbed his guitar from his back and launched himself right into battle. His chakra blazing into his guitar as the black chakra seeped into his guitar and forming the deadly scythe , his hand on the very middle of the bone like staff. Sasuke followed , kunai drawn.

The demon brothers reacted to the genin's attempt and attacked head on , lashing their claws out in order to slash at the blond shinobi's chest. Naruto ducked and side stepped to the left , dodging one claw and using the opening that was provided and struck the mist shinobi in the stomach with the bottom of the shaft. It wasn't enough to induce pain but it was enough to make the shinobi stumble back . Naruto kept the initiative and attacked , using his scythe to slash at the assassin's torso . The mist nin saw the attacked and dodged and countered with a stabbing motion with his sharpened finger armor. The older brother reacted by released the chain on his gauntlet and continued forward , in the belief that his brother could handle a genin without assistance.

Naruto acted quickly by putting the scythe in the way of the claw. A loud clang reverberated around the forest area as scythe met gauntlet in a clash. Due to the months of training , Naruto was indeed strong enough to hold his own , but it was not enough by a seasoned chuunin. With a great push , the chuunin started to drive Naruto back . Naruto was unable to hold his ground as his feet started to slide against the ground from the force of strength the chuunin was exerting. Naruto dropped onto his back as the chuunin fell with him , Naruto drove his legs into the chuunin's chest , forcing the chuunin over him . As the chuunin hit the ground behind Naruto , he started to gasping for air . Naruto spun his scythe around and swung behind him , hoping that the blade would hit the mist nins head.

The mist nin saw the attack and rolled to his right side , barely dodging the fatal blow . As the blade sunk into the ground , the mist nin proceeded to get up and attack again . Naruto quickly got up and avoided the attack by jumping backwards and while in mid air flew through the handseals while applying enough chakra in his lungs as he inhaled.

"Fūton: Renkūdan No Jutsu!"

Naruto released his justu directly at the Mist nin , hitting the assassin directly in the chest effectively breaking a rib while forcing the air out of his lungs while propelling him through the trees .

**With Sasuke .**

Sasuke jumped into the fray of the battle against the other mist nin as his blond teammate took care of the other shinobi. With Kunai drawn , Sasuke charged at the assassin with the intent to kill. The raven haired genin reached into his pouch and withdrew four shuriken. He threw the star shaped weapons at the mist nin in hopes it would hit him in order to provide an opportunity of attack.

The mist nin pulled his gauntlet up to deflect the shuriken and followed up with a stabbing motion . Sasuke reacted by jumping onto the gauntlet and while using his hands to position himself , mule kicked the mist nin in the face.

The mist nin stumbled back , trying to quickly recover from the genins mule kick , but Sasuke didn't let up , he closed the distance between them and delivered a strong roundhouse kick to the head. The mist nin was dazed from the two attacks , Sasuke used his kunai and stabbed the man behind the man's knee . The mist nin screamed in pain at the wound he just received , using his unarmored hand to swat the boy away . Sasuke stumbled back , his blood soaked kunai still in his right hand , ready to stab or slice the mist shinobi .

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw her crush get struck.

"Stand back and guard Tazuna!" Sasuke ordered , jumping back while avoiding a gauntlet swing.

Sasuke continued dodging as the mist nin grew more aggravated and attacked more aggressively . The mist nin pressed his offensive until Sasuke was forced against a tree , when back met bark , the young Uchiha's eye's widened in realization at his predicament. The mist nin grinned behind his mask as he thrust his gauntlet at the young genin. Sasuke closed his eye's shut as the time he to avoid the attack was gone.

Sakura screamed as she was about to witness her teammate and crush about to be killed.

'_Please no! I still need to kill him!'_ Sasuke thought frantically.

Sakura had stopped her screaming as she witnessed the unthinkable. The mist nin's hand stopped a mere few inches from Sasuke's face , a shocked expression on the mist nin's face. Sasuke slowly opened his eye's and saw the nin's gauntlet a few inches from his face. Sasuke looked at the man's eye's and saw that his pupils rolled back into his head , a sign that he was knocked out.

"Bit slow on the draw , eh Sasuke?" a voice spoke behind the mist nin.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and saw his sensei with an eye smile and his arm wrapped tightly around the assassin's neck.

" Kakashi sensei." Sasuke smiled slightly as he was spared from his early fate.

Kakashi nodded and looked over to Naruto , the blond had tied up the rogue nin with some rope and and dragged the injured shinobi over to the group . Naruto dropped the rogue nin's leg he was using to drag him over and pointed the blade on his scythe upon the mist nin's throat.

"Talk ! Who sent you!?" Naruto barked .

The mist nin laughed at the boy's attitude .

"I ain't telling you shit kid." The tied up man remarked .

Naruto growled and removed the blade from the man's neck before slamming the point of the blade into the man's shoulder four inches deep. Sakura winced and let out a small gasp of surprise and horror at her friends brutality , Sasuke's eye's widened at surprise.

The rogue nin howled in pain as the blade was stabbed into his shoulder , blood leaking between the flesh that was pierced by the steel . Naruto started to twist the weapon , causing more pain to shoot through the man's shoulder to collar bone and more blood to leak out of the wound. Kakashi dropped the man he was holding in his headlock before going up to Naruto.

Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder .

"Stop! Take it out of him." Kakashi ordered.

Naruto looked at his sensei and growled , giving in to the order , he lifted the blade out and stood back.

Blood dripped freely from his blade before the blood stopped and seeped into the blade , unbeknownst to the team and the blond headed genin . The blood quickly rushed into the fox symbol carved into the scythe , after every drop was gone and left the scythe clean , the fox carving danced and glowed lightly on the weapon.

Due to the sunny day , the faint , red light the fox emitted was not known to any of the shinobi.

"Tell me who sent you." Kakashi ordered .

The mist nin spat at the jonin in his reply.

Kakashi sighed and knelt in front of the tied up man , resting his hand on his Head band and started to pull it up. After a few seconds , the man started to talk.

"The man...was Gatou..." The man spoke mechanically.

"And who else is involved? " Kakashi asked.

"No one... We were tasked to kill the bridged builder...If anyone else was hired...we would have known and worked with them ." The man answered again.

Kakashi nodded before taking a Kunai and cutting the mans throat. Sakura winced at the action , she let out a shuddering breath as she first witnessed death.

"Ok , let's keep moving , Naruto , make some clones and tell them to scout out in all directions but maintain a one kilometer radius." Kakashi ordered.

Naruto nodded, "Kage Bunshin No Justu!"

In a large plume of smoke , two hundred clones appeared and jumped into all directions of the teams current location.

"Done ." Naruto confirmed .

Kakashi nodded while Sasuke was surprised that this kid knows a high ranked jutsu. Kakashi snapped the neck of the man who was still knocked out before going through some hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Kakashi exclaimed as he slammed his hand onto the ground.

A seal appeared on the ground before a large plum of smoke erupted , a few seconds passed as the smoke cleared revealing several dogs.

"Pakkun! I need you and the others to take these corpses back to Konoha and tell the Hokage that we are continuing the mission."

The small pug known as Pakkun nodded , the other dogs took the two corpses and left.

"Let's go." Kakashi ordered.

**A Few Hours Later.**

The team and Tazuna walked onward , the more they continued the more heavy the air seemed . A small chill crept up on Sakura's spine , a shiver for Sasuke and a heavy uneasiness on Naruto .

Naruto stopped as a memory forced it's way into his mind , it seems some of his clones were dispelled . But they didn't get dispelled on purpose ….that would mean...

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto spoke up alarmed.

Kakashi looked to his student .

"Some of my clones were dispelled!" Naruto explained.

Kakashi nodded before his visible eye widened.

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled .

Team seven and Tazuna ducked down before an oversized blade nearly decapitated their heads , embedding itself in a nearby tree.

The attacker was already at the tree and had already taken the blade out of it's wooden confines. Kakashi leapt up and lunged at the attacker . Kunai met oversized sword in a clash of metal on metal .

"The copy cat nin of Konohagakure : Hatake Kakashi." The mysterious bandaged man growled.

"The silent killer , Demon of the Mist : Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi growled back , unshaken determination and Killing intent in his eye.

**Ok peoples , that is chapter Fifteen done :) I hope you enjoyed it , I'll try to be quicker next time for the next chapter.**

**Tune In next time for Chapter 16: The Training , Construction And The Dark Influence.**

**Avert not thy eye's**

**Read and review please :)**

Demon Of Vengeance.


End file.
